Fascination
by gem6519
Summary: Clark saves Tess from a bus explosion and sparks fly between them. He soon realizes that she's his boss. What happens next? You'll just have to read further to find out. Starts out as PG-13, but eventually turns into M.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: **Clark saves Tess from a bus explosion and sparks fly between them. He soon realizes that she's his boss. What happens next? You'll just have to read further to find out.

**RATING: **PG-13 at first, then...well...you know me. *winks*

**SPOILERS:** This story takes place in Season 8.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm writing this story because I had made a promise to taquitotexano09 that I would write a smutty Cless story. I don't plan on it being a long one - probably not longer than ten chapters, but you never know.

With the exception of _I will follow him_, all the stories I've written up to now have been about Clois. I'd write a Chlark one, but there are already plenty of excellent stories out there and I honestly don't know what I could come up with at this point. Anyway, it should be interesting writing a Cless story because there aren't too many of them. Now without further adieu, here is the prologue to _Fascination._

**PROLOGUE**

Clark is coming down the staircase that leads to the bullpen of the _Daily Planet._ He stops on the landing and observes the hustle and bustle that's going on. He sees Lois sitting at her computer; her fingers rapidly flying across the keyboard. She happens to look up and sees him standing there.

"Smallville!" shaking her head as she jumps up from her chair.

He comes down the rest of the way and meets up with her. "Plaid? Are you kidding me?" shaking her head at him. "That may be appropriate farm attire, Farm Boy, but it's not proper _Daily Planet_ attire," grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"Where are we going?" he asks as they walk across the room.

"Here," stopping in front of the phone booth. "You wait right here," letting go of his hand and promptly walking over to a coat rack where a see-through garment bag is hanging. She grabs it and returns to Clark.

"Put this on," shoving it against his chest and pushing him into the booth.

Clark stares at the bag in his hand. _Maybe coming to work here is a big mistake, _sighing before opening the bag. He quickly changes out of his jeans and flannel shirt and puts on the black pants and deep blue shirt. There's no mirror so he can't see what he looks like, so he opens the door and steps out.

"Well? How do I look?" he asks as he adjusts the cuffs of the shirt.

She turns at the sound of his voice and does a double-take. "Now _that_ is definitely _Daily Planet_ attire," a grin on her face. "I just have to fix this," reaching up and fiddling with his collar when there's a sudden explosion coming from outside; throwing her against his chest and causing him to grip her waist.

"I wonder what that was," pulling away from him and turning around. "Smallville," turning back only to find him nowhere in sight.

_Where'd he go? _a puzzled look on her face. _Probably had to go to the little boys room, _a smirk on her face as she grabs a notepad and pencil off a nearby desk and heads for the nearest window.

Clark runs over to the overturned bus and pulls off the door and steps inside. He looks around and sees a red-headed woman dressed in a white suit sprawled across one of the seats. He quickly goes over to her and finds her unconscious. He x-rays her first to make sure there isn't anything broken, then carefully lifts her up into his arms.

He steps out of the bus and is walking towards the ambulance when she slowly opens her eyes and stares up at him. He glances down at her for a moment, then looks straight ahead. But something compels him to look back down again; their eyes locking on each others.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a slightly nervous tone as he continues walking. _She has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen._

"I'm okay now," smiling up at him. _Is it possible to think a man is beautiful?_

He can't tear his eyes away from her face. There's just something about the way her eyes sparkle that fascinates him. "I'm happy to hear that," smiling back at her as they finally reach the ambulance.

The EMT pulls out a gurney and Clark sets her down on it. "You're going to be okay."

"Tess," holding out her hand.

He takes her hand; his fingers interlocking with hers. "That's a beautiful name," smiling at her. After a moment, he lets go of her hand and turns to walk away.

"You didn't say your name," she calls out after him. "What should I call you?"

He turns back around. "A friend," winking at her as he walks away.

She continues watching him until he disappears into the crowd. _I will find out who he is, _she thinks to herself.

Clark takes his time heading back to the _Planet. _He can't stop thinking about the woman he just aided. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling a physical attraction to a woman that wasn't Lana.

He was lost in thought as he was heading for his desk when Lois stops him. "Where did you disappear to?" she asks.

He gives himself a mental shake and looks up. "Huh?"

She looks at him curiously. "Think, Smallville, think," tapping him on the forehead with her fist.

"Stop that," pushing her fist away. "If you must know, I went over to the scene of the explosion to see if I could find out anything," he replies.

"I can see that," eyeing the smudges of dirt on his shirt. "You better clean yourself up before Ms. Mercer sees you looking like that."

"Ms. Mercer?" a curious look on her face.

"That's right," she replies. "She's the new CEO of the _Daily Planet_."

He's about to answer when a man comes up to them. "Ms. Mercer wants to see you."

"That's great," Lois stepping forward. "I've been looking forward to finally meeting her."

"Not you, Ms. Lane," turning to Clark.

She stares back at him with surprise. "She wants to see _you_?" she says incredulously.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" his eyes narrowing. "Are you jealous that she wants to meet me first?" arching an eyebrow.

"I don't get jealous," scoffing at the notion.

"Right," rolling his eyes.

"She wants to see you _now_, Mr. Kent," the man speaking up.

"I'm coming," following him down the hall. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," briefly looking over his shoulder at Lois.

They arrive at the CEO's office. "You can go right in, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you," opening the door and stepping inside. "Ms. Mercer?" noticing a red-headed woman standing in front of the window. She turns around to face him. "Mr. Kent?" her eyes widening.

He stares at her in shock. "Tess?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Fascination**** - Nat King Cole**

It was fascination, I know  
And it might have ended, at the start  
A passing glance, a brief romance  
And I might have gone, on my way, empty-hearted, empty-hearted

It was fascination, I know  
Seeing you under, the moonlight above, baby  
And I touch your hand, and I kiss you  
and fascination, turned to love, baby

My fascination, turned to love, oh baby, yeah  
My fascination girl, ooh, turned to love

Fascination, I know  
And it might have ended, at the start  
A passing glance, a brief romance  
And I might have gone on my way empty-hearted

Fascination, oh and I know, I know babe  
Seeing you under, under the moonlight, moonlight above  
Baby I, I touch your hand  
Oh And I kiss you baby  
Oh girl

And my, my fascination, my fascination  
Turned to love  
Fascination oh, my, my, my fascination girl  
Turned to love  
My fascination turned to love  
Fascination


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"_You're _Clark Kent?" still staring at him.

"You're my boss?" staring back.

"That's right, Mr. Kent. I'm the new acting CEO of Luthorcorp," she replies.

_I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. Why is it that the first woman I'm attracted to in months ends up being my boss? It's just my luck._

She looks at him curiously. "You weren't this shy when I was the damsel in distress," walking over and standing right in front of him. "Don't tell me you're intimidated by a powerful woman?" extending her hand.

He can't help feeling a little nervous at how close she is to him. He could feel his pulse racing as he takes her hand. "No, I just..." hesitating a moment, "I'm surprised to see you back at work so soon," quickly letting go.

"The paramedic said I was fine, so here I am," she says.

"Isn't it unusual for the new CEO of LuthorCorp to be taking the bus to work?" he asks.

"I'm going green," she replies. "Doing what I can to save the planet - but for the sake of the shareholders, let's keep that between ourselves. Hmm?"

He can't help staring at her lips as she continues to talk. _I just want to slip my tongue between those luscious lips of hers and..._

"Mr. Kent. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," giving himself a mental shake.

_There's just something about him that fascinates me, _glancing down at his hands. _I would love to have those big, strong hands caressing my..._

"Ms. Mercer. Are you alright?" looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine," she answers as she regains her composure.

"Good," he says with a smile.

"You know," she starts to say. "It seems we were destined to meet."

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"Because I already had you on my 'to do' list today," a coy smile on her face.

He can't help blushing at what she just said. "To do list?" his voice betraying a hint of nervousness.

"For us to meet of course," turning around and sitting down on the edge of her desk. "Lex told me all about you, or so I thought," turning back around.

"Not much to tell," he replies.

"Hmm," crossing her legs. "He said you have a thing for saving people. After this morning, I have to say that's true."

His eyes briefly linger on her long legs before looking back up at her. "I wouldn't say I have a thing for saving people exactly," taking a few steps back.

"You're very modest, Mr. Kent," she remarks. "You know, I've been using all of LuthorCorps resources to try and find him, but have had no luck. I was hoping his good friend could tell me where to look."

He pauses before speaking. "The Lex Luthor I knew disappeared years ago. It's been a long time since we were friends. I don't know what happened to him."

She looks at him curiously for a moment. "Fair enough," she replies at last; a small smile on her face. "If you do think of something, please give me a call," pulling a business card out of her pocket and handing it to him.

He takes the card and pockets it. "I should probably get back to work," he says.

"Very well," watching as he walks over to the door and opens it. "Oh, and Mr. Kent?"

He turns in the doorway. "Yes, Ms. Mercer?"

"I wanted you to know that you were extraordinary out there," walking over to him and resting her hand on his chest. "Thank you for saving my life."

He can't help feeling a stirring within him just by the simple touch of her hand on his chest. "No need to thank me," swallowing thickly.

She smiles back at him. "Of course I would," removing her hand and stepping back a few feet.

He starts to walk away, but turns back around. "I saw how this job consumed Lex's life," he begins to say. "I'd hate to see the same thing happen to yours," walking away.

She allows herself a lingering look on his backside as he walks down the corridor, then closes the door and sits back down behind her desk. _Don't worry about that, Mr. Kent. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, _a smile on her face.

**Outside the Daily Planet**

"Smallville!" calling out after Clark.

"Huh?" turning around to see Lois running towards him.

"I called you three times," finally catching up to him. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't think I had to check in with you whenever I wanted to go get a cup of coffee," he retorts as he continues walking down the street with her in tow.

"Don't think I didn't notice the smile on your face when you came back from Tess Mercer's office," continuing to talk.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," walking ahead of her once more.

"You're not _that_ naive," catching up again with him. "You're attracted to the pit bull in Prada, aren't you?" arching an eyebrow at him.

"I am _not_ attracted to her," spinning around and glaring at her. "She's my boss after all."

"This is me we're talking about," grabbing his arm. "You need to look outside your wheelhouse," she says.

"_Now_ what are you talking about?" a confused expression on his face. "What exactly is my wheelhouse?"

"Saving damsels in distress, that's what," she replies. "Of course you did save her, so maybe that's not quite outside your wheelhouse," a thoughtful look on her face. "Have you ever seen _The Graduate_?" she asks suddenly.

"I've never seen that movie," pushing off her hand.

"You should watch it sometime," she says. "Anne Bancroft is an older woman who seduces a younger man, Dustin Hoffman."

"Why exactly should I see this movie?" cocking his head.

"Because I think that Tess Mercer could teach you a thing or two, Smallville," she says teasingly.

"Such as?" immediately regretting asking the question.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? You're in a rut. You've forgotten that there are other flavors out there besides vanilla. Why not try another scoop of the thirty-one flavors? Personally, I think that you should try the wild cherry," arching an eyebrow.

"Humph," a snort escaping his lips.

"Don't snort at me," poking him in the chest. "It's obvious that you need to get yourself some action, so just go for it."

"I don't think so," turning away from her and resuming his walk.

"Smallville?"

He turns around. "What now, Lois?" an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't forget the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream," she calls out after him; laughing when he scowls and walks away...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Later that evening...**

Clark steps into the kitchen and locks the door behind him. _Lois doesn't know what she's talking about, _muttering to himself as he hangs up his jacket on the coat rack.

He quickly x-ray's the refrigerator and finds it nearly empty. He sits down at the table and pulls out his phone and calls in an order for a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza, then goes upstairs and opens the closet door.

_I should go clothes shopping, _surveying the sea of plaid flannel shirts as he's changing into his most comfortable pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, then sitting down on the bed to put on a fresh pair of white socks and sneakers.

He goes back downstairs and grabs his keys and wallet, then goes outside and super-speeds to the pizza place in downtown Smallville. After he picks it up, he happens to catch a glimpse of a store he's never noticed before. He hesitates for a moment, then makes a decision and opens the door to step inside.

He stares at all the DVDs on display, then slowly begins to make his way down each aisle; picking up one after the other, but always putting them back on the shelf.

"Can't decide huh?"

He turns his head and sees Tess Mercer coming towards him. "Hi, Ms. Mercer."

"We're not in the office, so you can call me Tess," she answers with a smile.

"Alright, Tess," he replies in a slightly nervous tone. "So you're looking to rent a movie too?" he asks.

"No," she replies. "I was coming out of the Talon when I spotted you walking in," coming up to him.

"Coffee, huh?" he remarks.

"Yes," taking a sip out of the coffee cup in her hand. "Lois told me they make an excellent cup of coffee."

"She's right," he answers. "Lois would be the one to know that. Goodness knows how many cups of coffee she drinks in a day," rolling his eyes slightly. "I think she must be addicted to the caffeine," he adds.

She starts to say something when she spots the DVD he's holding. "I didn't think you were a cartoon kind of guy."

"Sometimes," placing it back on the shelf. "I have to be in the mood for it," turning back to her. "What about you? What kind of movies do you like to watch?" he asks as they start walking down the aisle.

"I work a lot, so I don't get the chance to watch a lot of movies," she replies with a sigh, "but when I do, I prefer the classics," stopping in front of one particular display. "Now _this _is a good movie," picking up one off the shelf. "You have _got _to watch this one," pressing it into his hand.

She's about to say something else when her phone rings. She looks at the caller id and frowns. "I have to go," shoving it into her pocket and starts to walk away.

She stops suddenly when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Clark standing there. "What is it, Mr. Kent?"

He takes a deep breath before he speaks. "Tess, I've only just met you and I already know that you work too hard. You need to find a way to relax. I think it would do you some good."

She tilts her head and looks at him curiously. "Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Kent?" she asks in a suggestive tone.

"Not off the top of my head," he quickly replies with a shrug of his shoulders as his hand falls down from her shoulder.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, it has been a while since I took a nice, long bubble bath," her eyes looking him up and down.

"Bubble bath?" gulping thickly as she continues to look him over.

She smiles inwardly at his reaction. "Don't tell me you've never taken a bubble bath?" her hand reaching out to rest on his upper arm.

"Never," feeling the tingle he felt earlier when her hand was on his chest.

"Not even with a woman?" her hand casually caressing his arm.

"No," shaking his head.

"That's a shame," shaking her head sadly. "I'll keep that in mind," removing her hand. "Enjoy the movie," winking at him as she walks away.

His eyes linger on her as she walks out of the store. He gives himself a mental shake and walks up to the register with the movie in his hand.

**Back to the farm...**

He walks into the living room and sets the pizza box on the coffee table next to the bottle of soda he picked up as well. He walks over to the DVD player and inserts the disc, then closes it and presses 'play' on the remote. The sounds of Simon and Garfunkel fill the air as the movie begins.

_I don't know what the big deal is about this movie, _taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

_Mrs. Robinson, I think you're trying to seduce me._

He drops the pizza slice; leaning forward to stare at the screen as Anne Bancroft appears naked in front of Dustin Hoffman and slowly begins to seduce him. He watches with fascination as the movie continues to play.

_Damn! _ he can't help but think as the closing credits roll on. _Tess was right. It was a good movie; _stopping the movie and leaning back against the couch cushion for a minute before getting up and clearing off the coffee table of the empty pizza box and the half-empty bottle of soda.

He locks up and shuts off the lights, then heads on upstairs to the bathroom and closes the door. He turns on the shower and takes off his clothes. Once the water is hot enough, he steps into the tub and leans back against the wall; closing his eyes as the hot water hits his skin.

_Don't tell me you've never taken a bubble bath?_

He can't stop thinking of a naked Tess in a bathtub full of bubbles as his hand slowly glides down his firm abs and doesn't stop until it reaches his length. _Mmm, _a soft moan escaping his lips as his fingers wrap around his cock. He closes his eyes and imagines Tess' hand on him as he begins to stroke himself. He throws back his head and feels himself getting rock hard as he moves his hand faster and pulls harder.

"Oh, Tess!" yelling out loud as he climaxes...hard.

**Luthor mansion**

Tess lights a few candles, then shuts off the overhead light. She opens her robe and lets it slip off her shoulders, then steps into the oversized tub. She sits down and rests her head on the bath pillow and slowly closes her eyes.

_Mmm, _the warm water caressing her skin.

Her mind drifts to thoughts of a naked Clark cupping her breasts as she moves her hand between her legs. She moans softly as she continues to glide her hand back and forth through her pussy; her other hand pinching and rolling her nipples.

She arches her back when she inserts a finger inside and begins to thrust it over and over again against her most sensitive spot; gradually adding another finger, then another.

"Clark!" her body shuddering from the orgasm that shatters within her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A week later...**

"Hey, Smallville."

He groans inwardly as he looks up and plasters a fakes smile on his face. "What is now, Lois?"

"Sounds like somebody is in a mood," walking over to his side of the desk.

"I just want to finish up this obituary before I go home," returning his gaze to the monitor.

She sits down on the edge of the desk and crosses her legs. "All I wanted to do was remind you that the party tomorrow night starts at seven o'clock."

He leans back in his chair and looks up at her. "I'm not going," folding his arms across his chest.

"You have no choice," she replies. "Didn't you see the email that says that an appearance is mandatory?" arching an eyebrow.

"That's just great!" a scowl on his face. "You know that these kind of parties are not really my thing?"

"I know that - but why don't you look at it as an opportunity to get to know the _Pit bull in Prada? _You know you want to?" winking at him.

"I don't think-"

"That's your problem," interrupting him. "You think too much. You need to be a little more spontaneous. Go with the flow, so to speak." She hops off the desk. "I hope you have something appropriate to wear," she adds as she walks over to her desk and opens one of the drawers.

"It's not black tie, is it?" he asks as she pulls out her purse.

"No, it isn't," she answers as she logs off her computer. "Do you have a dark suit?" taking out her keys.

His silence is her answer. "I thought as much," walking back over to him. "I'm going clothes shopping with Chloe tomorrow because we both want to find a new dress for the party. I'm sure she won't mind if we took some time out to find you some new clothes."

"I can find a suit on my own, thank you very much," he retorts as he picks up a pen.

"I don't think so," she answers back. "Be at the Talon around nine tomorrow morning," turning around and making her way over to the elevator.

"But...Lois," calling out after her.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," stepping into the elevator and winking once more at him as the doors close.

_That's just great! _throwing the pen down. _It's just how I wanted to spend a Saturday morning, _clicking on 'publish,' then logging off his computer.

**The next morning...**

"This is going to be _so_ much fun," Chloe declares as they enter the men's department. "It'll be like dressing up our very own Ken doll," a grin on her face as she immediately walks over to a wall rack full of suits and starts checking the size tags. "How about this one?" pulling one off the rack and holding it out towards Clark.

He reluctantly takes it from her and checks out the tag. "I don't know if I can afford this," holding it out towards her.

"Lucky for you I have a discount here," Lois says as she walks over to them with several more suits draped over her arm. "You need to remember that you are now working for the most prestigious newspaper in the world and you really need to dress the part."

"Let's not forget that your Mom is also a Senator," Chloe adds.

"That's right," handing over the additional suits. "Go on," pushing him towards the dressing room. "Try them on."

_I don't know why I'm going along with this, _muttering to himself as he enters the dressing room.

"I don't know how you managed to convince him to go clothes shopping," Chloe remarks as they sit down on a couple chairs outside the dressing room. "He really hates it," pulling out a bottled water from her purse and taking a sip.

"I told him I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," she replies with a grin.

"I see. I also don't know why you're going through all this trouble anyway," looking at her curiously.

Lois leans forward and says in a low voice, "Because he has a little crush on the boss lady, that's why."

"He does?" her eyes widening.

"Oh, yeah," nodding her head. "Just the other day I had to throw a bagel at him to snap him out of trance he went into when she dropped off a file for a story I was working on. He just couldn't stop staring at her. He had this goofy grin on his face too."

"Wow," shaking her head with amusement. "So Clark is finally interested in someone that's not Lana, huh?"

"That's right," she replies.

"Well? What do you think?" Clark asks as he steps out of the dressing room.

Both Chloe and Lois stand up and give him the once over. "It fits perfectly," says Chloe.

"It sure does," Lois agreeing with her. "You are definitely getting that suit," walking over to him and adjusting the lapel of the jacket. "The dark blue is perfect."

"It doesn't even need alterations," Chloe adds as she comes over with a red tie dotted with subtle gold flecks and proceeds to tie it around his neck. "Now it's perfect," stepping back.

"Absolutely," Lois replies. "Tess Mercer is not going to know what hit her when she gets a look at you, Smallville," a big smile on her face.

He can't help blushing a little as he turns around to check his image in the mirror outside the dressing room. "It does look pretty good," he admits at last.

"There's just one more thing," Lois walking away for a moment, then returning with a package in her hand. "Since you're getting new clothes," handing it to him.

He stares down at the package. "Boxers?"

"I figured you still wear them. You are a creature of habit after all," chuckling a little. "I didn't think that you were the jockeys type of guy."

He just rolls his eyes at her comment. "So are we done yet?"

"Not quite," Chloe replies. "Jeans and a t-shirt may be okay for hanging around the farm, but not at work or for other things."

"Other things?" a slightly confused look on his face.

"Dates," Lois says as she lightly punches his shoulder. "You do know what a date is, don't you?"

"I know what a date is," a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Good," stepping back. "Now let us find you some nice casual clothes," walking over to another section.

He just sighs as he turns around and walks back into the dressing room and closes the door to change out of the suit. Chloe stands outside the door. "She's right, Clark."

"I know," he calls out as he places the suit back on the hanger. "It's so annoying," opening the door a crack and poking his head out. "Don't tell her that, okay?"

"Too late," a smirk on her face as she walks over to him and thrusts some more clothes at him. "Try these on," closing the door on him.

"You are something else, Lois," shaking her head with amusement.

She just grins at her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"You have to promise never to tell Clark - okay?"

"Okay."

Lois leads her over to another section. "Mrs. K is actually paying for the clothes."

Chloe stares at her with surprise. "She is?"

"Yep," she replies. "She called me last night to see how Clark and I were getting along at work. When I told her that I was taking him clothes shopping because I felt he was in desperate need of them, she insisted on paying for them but she made me promise not to tell Clark. I'll pay for them and she'll reimburse me later."

"That's great, but how are you going to manage that? You know that Clark would never let you pay for anything?"

"I know," she replies. "He's really stubborn about that kind of thing, but I'll convince him. I did get him to come with us, after all."

"Well if anybody can convince him, it's you, Lo," she says with affection.

"That's right," another grin on her face as they walk back over to the dressing room and wait for Clark to come out again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Talon apartment**

Chloe walks over to the door when she hears somebody knocking. "Hey, Clark. Come on in," holding it open.

"Thanks," stepping inside as she closes the door. "You look beautiful," a genuine smile on his face as he gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," smiling back at him. "You look very handsome by the way, but then again you always do," winking at him.

"If you say so," his eyes cast downward as he smoothes the lapels of his jacket.

"Stop that," lifting his chin up with her hand. "You really should have more confidence in yourself."

"I agree," Lois remarks as she comes in the room. "So are we ready to leave?"

"You're coming with us?" a slight frown on his face. "I thought that Oliver was giving you a ride?"

"No," picking her coat off the couch and putting it on. "He had a last minute meeting," turning her head slightly to wink at Chloe. "Looks like you're stuck with two beautiful women - unless you have a problem with that?" arching an eyebrow.

"Well at least one anyway," arching one back at her.

"_Very_ funny, Smallville," lightly punching his upper arm.

He just grins at her. "Okay, _fine_. You do look beautiful, but I'll deny it if you tell anybody," he warns her in a teasing sort of way.

"As if they'll believe you," rolling her eyes. "You're a terrible liar and you know it."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," winking at her as he opens the door. "So are you girls ready to go?" holding it open.

"We are - and we're _women_," she retorts as she walks out the door.

"I really pity the man she ends up with," whispering to Chloe as they exit the apartment.

"She's really not that bad and you know it," chuckling a little as she locks the door.

"I guess," walking behind her down the stairs. He starts to laugh a little to himself as they reach the bottom.

"What's so funny?" turning around and looking at him curiously.

"Just wait for it," he responds cryptically as they go outside and find Lois standing next to his truck with her hands on her hips. "Something wrong, Lois?" he asks.

"You just _had_ to bring your truck. You couldn't borrow one of Oliver's cars?" sounding annoyed.

Chloe looks over at Clark. "Now I get it," grinning back at him as he opens the passenger side door.

"Get what?" turning on her heel and looking at her cousin.

"Private joke," winking at her as Clark helps her climb into the truck. "Are you coming or what?" sliding over to the middle.

She just scowls again as she climbs in and closes the door. "Thanks for helping me by the way," she says sarcastically.

"Any time, Lois," grinning at her as he walks around and climbs in behind the wheel. "Seatbelts," putting his own on first, then inserting the key in the ignition.

"I suppose you're going to go forty miles an hour," Lois mutters under her breath as she clicks the seatbelt into place.

"More like fifty," pulling away from the curb and pulling out into the street.

"Great. Just great," folding her arms against her chest.

"So you like Tess, huh?" Chloe says all of a sudden.

"She's okay I guess," adjusting his collar while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry, Smallville," her hand reaching out to pat his shoulder reassuringly. "Chloe and I will stay out of your way. Right, Chloe?"

"Absolutely," agreeing with her.

"We can always get a ride from Oliver later if you need to leave early," she says teasingly. "You_ did_ remember to wear your new boxers, didn't you?" she adds with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," his fingers gripping the steering wheel.

"You know, it's a shame we didn't have him model them for us this morning," laughing at the scowl that suddenly appears on his face as she sits back while they continue on their way...

**Luthor mansion**

"I thought we'd never get here," Lois remarks as they reach the entrance of the smaller of the two ballrooms in the mansion.

"What can I say? I'm a careful driver," he quips as he opens the doors and steps aside. "Ladies?"

"Why thank you kindly," Chloe fluttering her lashes as they step inside the room.

Clark laughs as he follows them in and lets the doors close behind him. "So how long do we have to stay at this thing anyway?" he asks as the three of them stroll towards the buffet table.

"I would say at least an hour," Lois remarks as she picks up a plate and begins to place some food on it.

"That long?" rolling his eyes as he also picks up a plate.

"That's not too bad," Chloe replies as she places some hors d'oeuvres on her own plate.

"I guess," picking up a prawn and eyeing it curiously before putting it on his plate.

Lois happens to look across the room. "There she is," nudging him with her elbow.

He turns to see Tess having a conversation with someone. His jaw drops at the form-fitting deep purple dress she's wearing that flatters her every curve.

_Damn!_

Chloe also looks over. "So that's Tess Mercer, huh? Now I can see why you're so smitten with her," whispering in his ear.

Tess turns her head and notices him staring at her. She excuses herself and slowly begins to walk across the room.

"Looks like she's headed this way," Lois turning to Chloe. "We should make ourselves scarce and leave the two lovebirds alone," grabbing her hand and pulling in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Kent? Are you okay?" coming up to him at last.

He's distracted by the plunging neckline of her dress so he doesn't hear her at first. _Wow!_

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Kent."

_Yeah, but pure heaven is not, _giving himself a mental shake and finally looking up at her. "Sorry, Ms. Mercer. I didn't mean to-"

"Undress me with your eyes?" she says teasingly.

"Well..." blushing a little and nervously adjusting his collar.

"I don't mind," she says coyly.

"It's just that I don't usually-"

"Flirt?"

"Well..." hesitating a moment. "Yes," he replies. "I've never been really good at it," he admits.

"Well I think you're doing _just fine," _whispering in his ear.

"Mmm," his breath quickening at the feel of her warm breath tickling his neck. "You're not doing so bad yourself," he whispers back.

"Thank you," taking a step back and smiling up at him. "I have to do some mingling. After all, I am the hostess of this shindig," she says rather reluctantly.

"I understand," he replies.

"I knew you would," she replies. "Save me a dance," winking at him, then turning around and walking away. His eyes continue to linger on her curvy backside until his view is obstructed. "Thanks a lot," scowling at Oliver.

"For what?" a confused look on his face; turning around to see Tess walking away. "Ohh," the realization dawning on him. "You have a thing for Tess," he says with a straight face. "Well, it's about time you had the hots for someone other than-"

"_Don't_ say her name, okay?" grabbing Oliver by his lapels. "Who says I have the hots for Tess Mercer anyway?" his eyes flashing.

"Judging by the way you're reacting right now?" he counters.

Clark lets go of Oliver and shoves his fists deep into his pockets, then turns away and walks over to the bar. "Come on, Clark," sitting on a bar stool and patting the one next to him. "I know you're friends with Chloe and Lois, but sometimes a guy needs another guy to talk to - especially concerning the opposite sex."

"Well," he hesitates for a moment. "Okay," pulling up a stool and sitting down as the bartender pours some beer into a glass and slides it over to him.

"Good," turning to the bartender and ordering one for himself. Once he gets his drink, he turns to Clark. "Seriously though, you should make a move."

"I don't know," taking a sip, then putting the glass down. "She is my boss after all."

"She's also a woman," Oliver counters.

"What if people think that the only reason I was hired was because of my looks?" looking over at Oliver with concern written on his face. "I don't exactly have a lot of journalism experience," taking another sip. "All I really have is the few years I wrote for the _Torch_."

"I have to admit I wondered about that," drinking half his beer and setting the glass down.

"Let's just say I called in an old favor and leave it at that, okay?"

"Okay," finishing up his drink. "If I were you though, I would go back to school and get your degree," standing up. "In the meantime," cocking his head towards Tess. "Go for it," smiling at him and walking away.

Clark finishes his beer and rests it back on the bar. He takes a deep breath, then gets up and walk over to where she was standing talking to someone. She looks up at him. "Yes, Mr. Kent?" looking curiously at him.

He extends his hand towards her. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** I want to make sure that I didn't forget to credit a poster by the name of _**Old Man**_ for the 'eyes up here and pure heaven' quote. I also want to give a shout-out to _**There Is No Spoon **_for the boxers inspiration. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I would love to," taking his hand. "Will you excuse me?" briefly adressing the person she was talking to when Clark came over, then allowing Clark to lead her over to the dance floor.

"I'm not exactly the best dancer," he admits as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"So why did you ask me?" looking curiously at him as she links her fingers around his neck.

"You wanted me to save you a dance," smiling back at her. "I didn't want to let you down," pulling her a little closer. "Besides," whispering in her ear, "I wanted an excuse to hold you in my arms again."

"You didn't need to come up with an excuse," whispering back.

"I didn't?" he asks as they gently sway to the music.

"No," resting her cheek against his.

"That's good to know," continuing to sway to the music as they slowly turn in circles. The song comes to an end and another one begins...

_**Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in**_

"It's been a long time since I've danced like this with anyone," pulling his face away from hers and gazing intently into her eyes.

"Me too," smiling back at him, then resting her head on his shoulder as the song continues to play...

_**But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to **_

"Did I tell you that I took your advice?"

"What advice?" lifting his head and looking down at her curiously.

She also lifts her head. "You said the other day that I needed to find a way to relax, so I took that bubble bath after all."

"You did, huh?" his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I did," resting her head back on his shoulder. "It was almost perfect."

His fingers grip her waist a little firmer at her remark. "Almost perfect? What would have made it perfect?"

"I'll show you soon," she says teasingly.

He could feel a stirring in his loins at the implication of her words. _Oh, boy, _he thinks to himself as they continue dancing.

**On the sidelines...**_**  
**_

Oliver, Chloe, and Lois are standing on the sidelines drinking their wine and observing Clark and Tess on the dance floor. "I thought that Smallville couldn't dance?" turning to Chloe.

"He can do the slow dances. Just don't expect him to shake his booty and swivel his hips," she quips.

"I bet he can," Oliver remarks.

"Yeah, right," rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Legs," his eyes narrowing at her. "I think he just needs the right woman to bring it out of him."

"Like Tess?"

He turns to Chloe. "Exactly," he replies. "She may seem like a straight-arrow when it comes to business, but in private? Watch out," winking at her. "Maybe I should have warned the Boy Scout," a thoughtful look on his face.

" Nah," Lois interjects. "Don't tell him, Ollie. He'll have a lot more fun this way," grinning at him.

"You know," Chloe begins to say, "There's something familiar about her. I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm sure you'll find out - whatever it is," Oliver tells her. "So," looking at the two of them. "Who would like to dance with me?" arching an eyebrow.

**Back on the dance floor...**

The song comes to an end. Clark's arms slip from her waist and they just stand there for a moment. "I think I'll go out on the balcony and get some air."

"I think I might need some too," he says with a smile. "There's just something I have to do first."

"Alright," winking at him as she turns and walks towards the balcony.

He walks quickly to the bathroom and turns the faucet on; splashing some cold water on his face. He grabs a hand towel and pats his face, then rests his hands on the counter. _Now what, Kent? _he asks himself as he looks in the mirror. He can't stop thinking about what Lois said the day before.

_You think too much. You need to be a little more spontaneous. _

Then he thinks about what Oliver told him a few minutes earlier...

_Go for it. Make a move._

He straightens up, then promptly walks out. He takes a quick glance around, then opens the balcony door and steps outside.

She's staring up at the stars while standing at the railing with her hands resting on top of it; her hair blowing gently in the evening breeze. He very quietly walks over until he's standing right behind her. She starts to turn around but he stops her. "Don't," his hands resting lightly on her waist as he softly presses his lips behind her ear.

She can't help sighing as his lips move down the back of her neck. "Mmm," taking a whiff of her hair as he pulls her flush against his chest.

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you," he whispers as he lightly presses his groin against her backside. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

"Oh yes," her head falling back on his shoulder; her eyes fluttering shut as he continues his pleasurable activity.

"Do you want me too?" whispering in her ear.

"I do," her pulse speeding up.

He smiles inwardly at her admission. "Do you know what I would like to do to you right now?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, but you have my permission to do it."

"That was the right answer," his hands sliding up from her waist to her breasts. "By the way, I love your dress," his hands cupping them through the fabric.

"Ohh," moaning softly as he gently massages them.

"Mmm," feeling himself hardening from the feel of her body pressed against his.

"Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes?" kissing her on her shoulders.

"There's something I'm going to do."

"What is it?" he asks.

She turns in his arms and looks up at him; her grey eyes fixed on his.

"I'm going to take you to bed."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**IF YOU ASKED ME TO - CELINE DION**

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to

Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darlin'  
I said I needed, needed to be free

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you...

Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

(If you asked me to...)

I'll let you in my life forever

(If you asked me to...)

All ya gotta do is ask me to  
All ya gotta do  
All ya gotta do  
All you gotta do, is ask me to  
I'll give you my world  
I'll give you my heart Everything, everything baby.

Just ask me to

If


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

He gulps thickly at her bold words. "Bed?" his voice betraying his nervousness.

She looks curiously at him. _What just happened to the bold Clark who told me how much he wanted me?_ "Clark? Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," stammering a little.

She continues to study the expressions that cross his face, then her eyes widen when she has a sudden thought. _It can't be. _"Clark?" resting her hand on his lower arm.

"Yes, Tess?"

_I need to put this as delicately as I can. _"Have you ever made love before?"

She could feel his pulse quicken beneath her hand so she slowly caresses his arm back and forth. He nervously bites his lower lip, then takes a deep breath before answering. "I've only ever been with one woman," he says.

She exhales the breath she didn't realize she was holding. " I thought you had never been intimate with a woman," she admits. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," she quickly adds.

He just sighs a little. "She was my high school girlfriend."

She nods her head in understanding while he continues to talk. "We were only together a few times so I don't exactly have a lot of experience. There are lots of things we never got to do," his hand reaching up to caress her hair. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you in any way."

"I understand, Clark" smiling up at him and leans forward to whisper in his ear. "I know you would never disappoint me," softly kissing him behind the ear.

A soft sigh escapes his lips as she softly kisses down his neck while her hand slowly moves down his chest. "That feels _sooo_ good," his eyes closing as her hand reaches his crotch and gently beginning to stroke his length through the fabric of his trousers.

"Mmm," his head falling back from the pleasure of her hand touching him.

"How about this?" her fingers pulling down the zipper and slipping inside.

He moans softly as her fingers wrap around his length and begins to squeeze. His hands grip the balcony railing behind him as she continues to move her hand up and down.

"I must say I am very impressed by your boldness," she quips. "I never thought that Clark Kent would ever go commando," pumping his length harder with every passing moment.

He's unable to answer due to his mind having gone blank from how good it felt to finally having her touch him so intimately. His eyes begin to burn and he could feel his balls tighten as he comes close.

"I can feel how close you are," moving her hand even faster. "Cum for me, Clark," stepping to the side of him.

"I...I...I..." thrusting one fist in his mouth while his other hands nearly crushes the railing as he comes hard, but then suddenly heat bursts shoot out of his eyes and strike the outside wall.

She abruptly drops her hand and stares at him as he drops down to the ground with a thud as his erratic breathing begins to slowly settle down.

He lifts his head and sees her staring at him in shock, then he looks up and notices the scorch marks on the wall in front of him. "You probably have some questions for me," starting to get up, but she pushes him back down and sits next to him.

"I do, but first I just need to make sure that you're okay," feeling his forehead. "You don't feel hot," removing her hand.

"That was definitely a first for me," he says at last. "The hand job I mean," blushing a little.

"I thought so," she quips. "You were telling me the truth when you said there were a lot of things you never got to do. Well, you're going to get the opportunity to do all those things and then some. I'll make sure of that," winking at him.

He can't help the blush that appears on his face. "Do I have your word on that?" he says teasingly as he stands up.

"You do," smiling at him as he helps her to her feet. "So...heat vision huh? I knew you had super-strength and super-speed-"

Now it's his turn to be shocked. "_What_ did you just say?" his eyes widening as he pulls up his zipper.

"You heard what I said, Clark," leaning back against the railing.

"How on earth-" unable to finish his sentence.

"What did I tell you when we met in my office on your first day?"

He thinks back to that encounter and remembers what she said. "You said that Lex told you all about me."

"That's right," she replies.

"So why didn't you tell me that you knew?" his eyes narrowing slightly. "I hope it's not because you expect me to use my powers to-"

"_Stop_ right there," holding out her hand. "I would never do that."

"Did you know who I really was when I rescued you from that bus?" his voice raised an octave. "Is that why I was hired?" he says accusingly as he takes a few steps backwards.

"Clark, I swear I had no idea it was you. If you remember, I was a bit out of it when you pulled me from the wreckage. It was only when you came into my office that I recognized you." She pauses for a moment, then says, "In answer to your second question, that's not why you were hired. You called in a favor from Perry White, but I also read some of the articles you wrote while you were writing for the _Torch_. You had a lot of potential even then, so that's why you were given a chance."

"I see," turning his back on her. "So was all that talk about being attracted to me from the beginning just an act to get me into bed?" turning back around with a sad look in his eyes.

"It was no act, Clark," biting her lower lip. "Everything I've told you up to now has been the truth - and I will continue to tell you the truth."

"What else did he tell you?" folding his arms across his chest.

"He told me that he needed to protect the Earth from you because he considered you dangerous," looking him up and down.

"You don't believe that do you?" he asks.

"Absolutely not," shaking her head emphatically. "If anything - from what information he left me, I believe that you're here to _protect_ Earth."

"If you really believe that, then why are you still looking for him?" he asks her next.

"Because I need to see for myself that he's truly gone and not just in hiding - that's why."

"I see," turning around again.

She moves to stand behind him and rests her hands on his back. "Clark? " He doesn't say a word but continues to stare ahead. She just sighs, then turns and walks over to the door.

"Tess?"

She turns back around; her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

He walks up to her. "You know," his arm coming around her waist. "I was just thinking that we haven't actually had our first kiss yet," arching an eyebrow.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?" she teases him

"Hell no," his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer until their lips are only a few inches apart. Their eyes slowly close as their lips meet up in a soft kiss. His tongue parts her lips and slips inside as her own tongue does the same to him and caresses the inside of his mouth. He gently nibbles on her lower lip as the kiss deepens; their hand roaming up and down each other's backs.

"Tess?" he whisper as they continue to kiss.

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking about something else too."

She pulls back and opens her eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking," taking her hands in his. "Maybe we should go on a few dates _before_ we go to bed," the hint of a smile on his face. "You know, get to know each other a little better."

"Really?" a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Really," softly kissing her lips. "I really do want to take you to bed, but-"

She pulls away again. "But...what?"

He walks over to the balcony railing and looks up in the sky at the full moon. He takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "The thing is that I've never...well...made love when I was fully powered up," turning around to face her. "I've been afraid of being intimate with a woman because I might lose control and hurt her. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

She walks over to him and lays her hands on his shoulders. "We can do slow," smiling up at him.

"Are you sure?" lightly caressing her cheek with his finger.

"I'm positive," she replies. "But just so you know - when we do take that step, you better fasten your seatbelt because it's going to be a _bumpy _ride," flashing him a wink...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Two weeks later...**

Clark is getting ready for work when his phone rings. He pulls out his cell and checks the caller id. "Good morning," he answers with a smile as he picks up his keys and slips them into his jacket pocket. "How did you sleep?" he asks as he steps out of his bedroom and closes the door behind him. "I slept great too," he replies as he goes downstairs and enters the kitchen.

"I really enjoyed our date last night, as usual," opening a can of dog food. "I wish I could bowl a 250 game, but I always have to control my powers," continuing to talk as he empties the contents into Shelby's food dish. "The last time I went bowling, I was in the third grade and I threw the ball so hard that the pins shattered," sighing as he throws the empty can into the garbage. "My parents had a hard time coming up with an explanation that made sense."

He sets the dish down on the floor. "What? No, I don't have any plans tonight. That sounds great. I'll pick you up around seven?" grabbing his coat and draping it over his arm. "Great," opening the kitchen door and stepping out onto the porch, then closing the door behind him. "I'll see you later. Bye," hanging up and slipping his phone back into his pocket; the smile still on his face as he shifts into super-speed mode and takes off.

**Another two weeks later...**

"So how's it going?" Lois asks as she sips her fourth coffee of the morning.

He looks up from his monitor. "How's what going?"

"You know," leaning back in her chair.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he replies warily.

"You and the _Pit bull in Prada_," she replies.

"You shouldn't call her that," he replies tersely. "And who says there's something going on between us anyway?" eyeing her curiously.

"Don't play coy with me, Smallville," putting the coffee cup down. "It doesn't suit a guy to be coy. Least of all you," she quips.

"I'm not playing coy with you," rolling his eyes slightly. "She is our boss after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to get this article done by noon," his focus once more on the monitor in front of him.

_I don't know why he insists on denying that they're dating. It's not as if I would ever shout it from the rooftop or something," _picking up her coffee cup again.

_Why does she insist on knowing whether Tess and I are dating? It's nobody's business but ours, _he thinks to himself as he clicks on 'print.' The printer begins to whirl and the copy of his finished article finally emerges. He places the pages in a manila folder and stands up.

"If you're going to the break room, I could use another cup of coffee," holding out her cup.

"Sorry, Lois, but I'm not heading that way," smiling inwardly as he walks over to the elevator and presses the 'up' button.

A few seconds later, the doors open and he steps inside. He presses one of the numbers and the doors close. The elevator begins to rise, then stops at the next floor. _Is it going to stop at every floor now? _he frowns inwardly as the doors open. His displeasure turns to pleasure when Tess steps inside.

"Hello, Mr. Kent," she says coolly as she presses the button for the top floor.

"Hello, Ms. Mercer," he replies in an equally cool tone as the doors begin to close. Once the doors close and the elevator resumes its ascent, Clark drops the folder he was carrying and pushes her up against the wall. "Hello, Ms. Mercer," he says again; his voice now low and husky as his lips crash down on hers.

"Mmm," sighs coming out of both their mouths as the kiss intensifies. Clark slips his tongue between her slightly parted lips and lightly caresses her tongue with his own. Not to be outdone, she proceeds to nibble on his lower lip and wraps her leg around his thigh.

_So she wants to have the upper hand, huh? Let's just see about that, _grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up the wall.

She counters by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer until she could feel his arousal through his trousers. _Take that, Mr. Kent._

His eyes close at the pleasure of her pressed against him. He begins to rub himself up and down against her crotch over and over again. _How do you like that, Ms. Mercer?_

She can't help the moans that escape her lips. She squeezes him tighter with her legs while his hands slip beneath her skirt and firmly grips her ass cheeks.

"I thought you wanted to go slow?" she whispers between kisses while clawing at his back.

"I was just going to ask you the same question," he whispers back as his hands move from her ass to fondle her breasts through her silk blouse. "It is a gentleman's prerogative to change his mind," he replies with a smirk. "Would you _rather_ go slower?" pulling his lips from hers and looking into her eyes.

She doesn't even have to think twice about her answer. "Absolutely not!" crashing her lips once more on his.

"Good," he murmurs as they continue their passionate make-out session until the elevator comes to a halt.

They pull apart and adjust their clothing just as the doors open. "I'll see you at the staff meeting tomorrow morning," she says as she casually steps out of the elevator.

"Yes, Ms. Mercer," waiting until she turns around and proceeds to flash a discreet wink in her direction. She gives him one in return, then turns back around and heads down the hallway towards her office. He's not aware of the dreamy smile that appears on his face as the doors close.

**The next morning...**

Clark enters the conference room and manages to find a seat to the right of Tess. He does his best to keep his delight about the situation to himself. He pulls the chair out and sits down; his legs casually crossed.

He looks up when she enters the room carrying a briefcase. He can't keep his eyes off her as she sits down and sets her briefcase down on the smooth polished wood of the table. He looks elsewhere when more people enter the room. He pretends to read the minutes of the last meeting - but thanks to his x-ray vision, he gets a close-up view of her toned and shapely legs.

The meeting starts and he immediately gives himself a mental shake. _Steady, Kent. That's not what your abilities are for. _He sits back in his chair and watches as she conducts the meeting. _She really loves what she's doing; _watching her with admiration. Once or twice, though, he could swear that she glances in his direction and gives him a discrete wink.

_Humm, _he thinks to himself as he suddenly has the urge to do something a little bit naughty. He slips his left hand under the table and rests his hand on her knee.

She does her best not to show an outward reaction as his hand slowly slides up her outer thigh. _Well done, Mr. Kent. _She continues to talk, but is finding it difficult to concentrate while his fingers are lightly grazing up her inner thigh.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Clark thinks to himself. _Why is it that I want to do the naughtiest things to that absolutely sinful body of hers?_

The meeting finally ends and everybody gets up. He reluctantly removes his hand and gets up from his seat. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Mr. Kent?"

He turns around in the opened doorway at the sound of his name. "Yes, Ms. Mercer?"

"I have a few questions about your article," she says. "Can you meet me in my office so we can discuss them?"

He glances at his watch. "It's almost lunchtime and I have to go out and get something to eat. Will it take long?"

"No," she replies.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"Good," closing her briefcase and getting up from her chair. "See you in a minute," her hand casually brushing against his ass as she walks past him and out into the hallway.

Just the casual touch of her hand gives him a little shiver up and down his spine. _I wonder what she has in mind for lunch, _all sorts of delicious possibilities running through his head as he starts walking down the hall towards her office. He stops in front of her office door and knocks. "Ms. Mercer?"

"Come in, Mr. Kent," she calls out.

He opens the door and enters the room. "You wanted to see me about my article?" closing the door behind him.

"Not really," she says teasingly as he walks over to one of the chairs in front of her desk and sits down.

His eyebrow arches in a curious way. "If you don't want to talk about my article, then what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"I really don't want to talk," getting up from her chair and walking around to the front of the desk.

"So why am I here if you don't want to talk?" _I'm not going to make it easy for her._

_He's becoming more and more confident. I like that. _ "I thought that we could have lunch together," she replies.

"Lunch? What exactly do you have in mind?" _I know what I want to eat. Damn it, Clark. Get a grip already, _nervously pulling at his collar.

She sits down on the edge of the desk and reaches under her skirt. His eyes widen as she slowly pushes her panties down her legs. "I do love pink," clasping his hand over his mouth. _I can't believe I just said that._

_I knew that would get him good, _pulling them off and tossing them behind the desk, then gets up and walks back to her chair and sits down.

_She's naked under that skirt, _gulping thickly as he feels himself getting harder by the second.

"Would you like something to eat, Mr. Kent?"

_Damn! She really is bold. _"Yes, I would."

"So why are you still sitting there?" quirking an eyebrow. "Come over here," her voice sultry. He takes a deep breath, then slowly gets up from his chair and walks over to her. "Kneel," she tells him next.

"I've never done this before," he admits as he kneels down in front of her.

"I have every confidence in you," smiling down at him.

He takes another deep breath, then his fingers grasp the hem of her skirt and slowly pulls it up until it's around her waist. _Wow! _ licking his lips at the wondrous sight before him.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh, yes," he replies in a slightly shaky voice.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

_She's right. What am I waiting for? _ He lowers his lips and presses them softly against her inner thighs.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as his lips continue upward. His hands cups and squeezes her ass cheeks firmly. He briefly looks up to see that her eyes have closed. Smiling inwardly, he reaches her entrance at last and lightly blows on the soft, red hairs that surround it. "You're so wet," he whispers. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," she whispers back while her fingers clutch the armrests.

"What would you like me to do next?" he asks next.

"I want you to taste me," she whispers again.

"I need you to be more specific," he replies in a teasing tone. "What _exactly _do you want me to do?"

_You want specific? I'll give you specific. _

He looks up at her when she doesn't give him an answer right away. _Why isn't she answering? Was I too forward? Did she change her mind?_

She opens her mouth and finally gives him the answer to his question. "I want your mouth on my pussy. Is that specific enough?"

_That's specific all right. _"It is," he answers. _Alright, Clark. You can do this. _

He sticks out his tongue and slowly glides it up from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. Her hips buck up at the sensation of his tongue on her sensitive nub. Encouraged by her reaction, he continues to lick her slit over and over while his hands move from her ass to the insides of her knees; lifting them up so he could hook them over his shoulders.

"Ahh," she cries out as his lips envelop her clit. "Harder," continuing to cry out from the pleasure.

"Okay," he replies and sucks her harder.

"That's it," throwing her head back while her fingers move from the armrests to clutch his head.

"Mmm," he murmurs as he slips his tongue inside her. Her heels press hard into his back as he thrusts his tongue in and out of her. He glances up and sees her face contorted with pleasure. She's about to open her mouth to scream when he throws his hand up and covers her mouth just in time as her legs tense up and her body shudders from her release.

She continues to pant heavily as he lifts her legs off his shoulders and sets her feet down on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Her eyes flutter open at his soft voice. "Are you _sure _you've never done that before?"

"Positive," a big grin on his face as he pulls her skirt back down. He stands up and rests his hands on the armrests of her chair. "That was the _best _lunch I've ever had," softly kissing her lips. "I was just wondering what my chances were of having another lunch like that?" quirking an eyebrow.

"I would have to say your chances of having another lunch like that were one-hundred percent," winking back at him. Then she says, "I think it's time that I have some lunch, don't you think?"

"I have to agree with you," lowering his head to kiss her again, but he freezes mid-way when there's a sudden knocking on the door. "Damn," he frowns and starts to stand up.

Tess however has something else in mind. "Under my desk," she tells him. "Now!" she whispers.

"Yes, Ms. Mercer," he says teasingly as he gets back on his knees and crawls underneath.

"Come in," she calls out.

"Sorry to bother you at lunch, but you wanted to see my article before I sent it in," Lois says as she walks over to the desk and hands it to her.

"Thank you," laying it down on the desk.

"Are you okay, Ms. Mercer?" she asks her suddenly.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" wondering why she asked that question.

"It's just that you look a little flushed," she replies.

Clark stifles a giggle at Lois' remark. Tess nudges him with her foot and looks up at Lois again. "I'm fine, Ms. Lane. I just ate something that didn't agree with me," she answers quickly.

"Okay, if you're sure," starting to get up when she knocks over a folder. "Sorry about that," she says. "I'll pick them up," getting down on her hands and knees. She reaches under the desk to pick up the last piece of paper when her fingers wrap around something soft. "What the-" pulling out the discarded panties. She immediately puts them back where she found them and promptly stands up. "Here you go," dropping them on the desk. "I have to go," walking quickly to the door.

Tess gets up from her chair. "Are you okay, Ms. Lane?"

Lois freezes in the doorway for a moment. "I'm fine," not turning around. "Have a nice lunch," closing the door behind her. Once she's outside, she leans back against the door and breathes a sigh of relief. _I wonder if...nah, Clark is not that bold, _she thinks to herself as she walks away.

Clark comes out from beneath the desk. "That was a close call," he remarks as he smoothes down his pants. "Lois is the last person I want to catch us doing...well...you know," blushing slightly.

"No thanks to you," slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry," shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose I should get back to work," glancing at his watch and walking over to the door. "So are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asks as he opens it.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what time I'll be finished here," she replies. "To be on the safe side, why don't you come by the mansion around eight o'clock?"

"That sounds fine by me," he winks at her, then walks through the doorway and closes the door behind him.

She sits back in her chair; still feeling the aftereffects of her orgasm. _If he can do that with his mouth, I can't wait to find out what he can do with the rest of his body; especially those big, strong hands of his, _a smile appearing on her face as she clasps her fingers behind her head and closes her eyes.

Clark leans back against the closed door. _I can't believe that I just went down on a woman. Not just any woman. My boss. In her office, no less. Why do I find that such a turn-on? _ he wonders as he pushes off the door and walks away...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Later that day…**

Clark logged off his computer. "See you tomorrow, Lois," he says as he puts on his jacket and pulls out his keys.

"Hold on, I'll walk with you," she quickly replies as she hurriedly pulled out her purse and key from her desk drawer.

"I'm meeting Oliver in about ten minutes, so could you _please_ hurry up?" he replies in an annoyed tone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she retorts as she throws on her cranberry trench coat. "All set," grinning back at him as they walk over to the elevator and step inside. After the doors close, she turns to him. "So what did you _do_ for lunch, Smallville?" she asks curiously.

Clark can't help the slight blush on his cheeks. "I…a…had a sandwich," he replies as he nervously adjusts his collar. "Why do you want to know?"

_He's nervous all right. _"Just curious," she remarks while smiling to herself. "It must have been a really good one if you're still blushing about it," she replies coyly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," folding his arms against his chest and turning his head away.

"If you say so," shrugging her shoulders. They remain there in silence until the elevator doors finally open. She's half way out the door when she suddenly pauses. "Do you like pink, Smallville?" she asks suddenly.

"Pink?" looking curiously at her.

"Yes. Pink," she replies. "Do you like it?"

"It all depends," he responds while looking at her warily.

"Depends on what?" she asks.

"On who's wearing it," he answers.

"Okay," a thoughtful look on her face. "So if you had a girlfriend and she wore pink underwear, then you would like it?" arching one of her eyebrows.

_I would prefer if she didn't wear any underwear_, he thinks to himself. "Yes, I would like it," arching an eyebrow right back at her.

"That's what I thought," she remarks as she steps out of the elevator.

"What about you, Lois. Do you like pink?" he asks her curiously.

"Nah," she replies. "Ever since I wore that shocking pink dress to the Prom, I've been completely turned off by it," flashing him a wink before walking away.

He chuckles to himself as he also steps out of the elevator.

**Ace of Clubs**

"Hey, Boy Scout," Oliver calls out to him.

"Hi, Green Bean," Clark replies with a smirk as he walks over to the bar where Oliver was sitting on one of the stools.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," he replies with a scowl as Clark pulls out a stool.

"Well you know I don't like you calling me a Boy Scout," he counters as he sits down. "I'll have a beer please," he says to the bartender. "I can't stay for long because I have dinner plans tonight," he says as he takes the beer from the bartender.

"Who's the lucky lady? Tess?" Oliver queries.

"Yes," Clark replies. "You are the only one who knows for sure that I'm dating her, but I think Chloe and Lois know or at least suspect," taking a sip.

"So how's it going anyway?" Oliver asks him as he takes another sip of his own beer.

"Great," he replies as he finishes his beer. "I'll have one more, then I really should get going," turning to the bartender and ordering another one. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asks as he starts drinking his second beer.

"I thought I'd give you some advice about Tess," he replies.

"I hope it's not about sex," Clark says as he rolls his eyes.

"Actually, it was – but based on your reaction, maybe you don't need any advice?" Oliver quirking his brow.

"No, I don't," Clark retorts as he almost slams his glass down on the bar. Frankly, Oliver, my sex life is nobody's business but my own. I don't talk about it with anyone and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Fine, Fine," Oliver replies; holding up his hands in mock surrender. "It's a shame though. You're missing out on a lot."

Clark eyes him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you ever had a male friend that you could talk to about girls? Sex? That kind of stuff?" Oliver queries.

"I had a best friend in high school, but he left Smallville in our junior year," Clark replies with a sigh.

"Well consider me your new best friend," wrapping his arm around Clark's shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

Clark can't help chuckling. "So how does it work anyway?

Oliver lets go of Clark's shoulders. "It's pretty simple. We talk about what girls like, what we like, stuff like that."

"I see," nodding his head thoughtfully. "So if I were to tell you that Tess loves it when I nibble on her neck, that's the kind of thing you're talking about?"

"That's right," he replies. "By the way," lowering his voice. "I already knew about the 'nibbling the ear' thing," ducking his head to avoid being swatted by Clark.

"_Very_ funny," Clark frowns. "I don't have to give you graphic details do I?"

"You don't have to," Oliver replies.

"Good, because that's all the information you'll be getting tonight," Clark replies with a smirk as he gets up from the stool. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the farm and do some chores, then take a shower before I head on to the mansion."

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Oliver replies with a smirk.

Clark just rolls his eyes as he exits the bar. Oliver is about to get up when his cell phone rings. "Hello," speaking into it as he enters the elevator. "Hey, Chloe," he answers as the doors close. "I was just about to go home," he says. "You found out something about Tess?" He queries. "Sure I could stop by _Isis_. I have a couple things to take care of first. I'll come by in a couple hours. Okay. Bye," hanging up and slipping his phone back into his pocket. _I wonder what she found out, _he thinks to himself as the elevator begins to descend.

**Isis**

"I'm here," Oliver announces as he steps inside and closes the door behind him. "So what's going on anyway? What did you find out?" walking over to where she was sitting.

"You won't believe it," spinning her stool around.

"I'm sure I won't," looking at her curiously as she picks up a folder and hands it to him.

He takes it from her. "Before I look at this, I'd like to know why you were digging into Tess' background."

"Remember when we were at that party and I thought she looked familiar? Well you know me. I had to find out why," pointing to the folder. "It's all in there," tapping it. "Now what are you waiting for?"

Oliver hesitates for a moment, then opens it. He starts flipping through the pages until he comes to an official looking document. His eyes widen with disbelief. "What the-" pulling the document out of the folder.

"That was my reaction," Chloe says while looking over his shoulder. "Do you think that Clark knows?" continuing to stare at the paper in his hand.

"I'm sure he doesn't," she replies.

"What about Tess?" he asks next.

"I wouldn't doubt it. How could she not know?" she responds.

"She never did want to talk about her childhood," still holding the paper.

"Do you think we should tell Clark?" she wonders out loud.

"I don't know," handing it back to her. "It's quite possible that maybe she doesn't even know about this at all."

"That's a possibility," Chloe reluctantly agreeing with him. "Maybe we should talk to her before we tell Clark."

"I think that's a good idea," he concurs. "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

**At the same time…**

Clark arrives at the mansion with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Hi, Tess, he says with a smile just before she pulls him inside and crashes her lips on his; the flowers dropping to the ground…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"I'm happy to see you too," he mumbles between kisses while pushing the door closed behind him with his foot.

"I've been thinking about what happened this afternoon," she replies as she pushes him against the door.

"Me too," he whispers back while his hands cup her backside.

"So I decided that since you had something to eat, it's only fair that I have something too," her lips traveling down his neck. "Would you like that?" unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"Very much, but don't you think we should go somewhere more private?" he asks in a nervous tone.

She stops kissing his neck and looks up at him. "There's no need to be nervous," she replies. "But if it would make you feel more comfortable, we could go somewhere private," smiling at him.

"I would appreciate that," kissing her one more time.

"Come with me," grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"So where are we going?" he asks as they walk down the hallway.

"Here," opening the door to the study.

"Here?" eyeing her curiously. "This is not exactly private," he remarks.

"Didn't I tell you that I gave the servants the night off?" winking at him as she walks over to the mini bar and pulls a wine bottle out of the ice bucket.

"You know you didn't," his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he leans back against the closed door.

"Would it have made a difference?" she asks as she inserts the corkscrew into the neck of the bottle and begins to twist it.

"Of course not," he quickly replies.

"If you say so," she remarks with a smirk as she pulls out the cork, then sets down the corkscrew and begins to pour the wine into two glasses. She returns the bottle to the ice bucket, then walks over to him and hands one of the glasses to him.

"So shall we have a toast?" arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well," hesitating for a moment before raising his glass and beginning to speak.

"I'm not really good with toasts, but I will say that the time we've spent together so far has been amazing, and I'm looking forward to having even more amazing times with you," smiling over at her.

"I think you did _just _fine," clinking her glass with his.

"Thanks," he replies, then takes a sip. "I don't know anything about wine, but this is delicious," he says as he takes another sip.

"It's from the wine cellar," she replies as they continue sipping their wine. "One of these days, I'm going to teach you all you need to know about the finer things in life," flashing him a wink.

He blushes ever so slightly as he finishes his wine. "Alright, but in return I'm going to show you everything you need to know about running a farm. Deal?" quirking his brow.

"I'm more than up for the challenge," her eyes traveling down from his face to his crotch. "And apparently you are too," setting the glass down.

He chuckles nervously as she takes a couple steps and stands in front of him. "Now I'm hungry," she says as her hand begins stroking his length through his trousers.

"What about dinner?" he whispers while she begins to kiss down his neck.

"Forget about dinner," she murmurs. "In fact, I think we should just go straight to desert," kissing every inch of his chest as it's revealed while she continues unbuttoning his shirt. He lets out a groan when her mouth finds one of his nipples.

"Mmm," he whispers while his fingers proceed to slip into her thick wavy red locks as she flicks his nipple with her tongue.

"You like that don't you?" unbuttoning the last button and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "Now _that's better_," her eyes lingering on his muscular chest and six pack abs.

He gulps thickly and looks down to watch her as she sinks down to her knees and removes his belt. She tosses it to the floor, then her fingers find the zipper pull and begin to pull it downward.

"Tess," he whispers. "This is one of the things I've never...well..."

She looks up at him again; her eyes widening with surprise. "You mean to tell me that you've _never_ had a blow job?"

He's unable to stop himself from blushing, but finally shakes his head. "Never."

"After tonight, that won't be true," the hint of a smirk on her face as she first takes off his shoes and socks, then pulls his pants down to his ankles. He lifts up his legs one at a time so that she could remove them, then her hands wrap around his legs and slowly glide upward until they reach the edge of his boxers. His breath quickens when her fingers slip inside to briefly stroke his shaft. She then promptly pulls off his boxers and tosses them to the floor.

"Mmm," licking her lips at the sight of him. "You are truly blessed," softly blowing on the drops of pre-cum gathered on the head of his cock.

He can't help the soft moans coming out of his mouth when her tongue touches his base and slowly begins to glide up. His fingers grip her head harder while her tongue swirls around him. "Oh, yes," his eyes closing when she lowers her head to take all of him inside her mouth and begins to suck him off.

The most delicious sounds that he ever heard in his life were coming out of her mouth. He was so into what she was doing to him that he was unaware of her hand lifting his leg up and hooking it over her shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees her head bobbing up and down while her hands caress his balls. It makes him harder just watching her mouth working its magic on his cock. He pushes her head down further on him and slowly begins to thrust into her mouth; closing his eyes once more as he comes even closer to the edge of no return.

"Cum for me, Clark," she whispers.

Those four little words are all it takes for him to go over that edge as he releases his cum into her mouth. His body shudders while she swallows all of his release, then she removes her mouth and licks up the remaining droplets off both his cock and balls.

His leg falls from her shoulder and his hands fall from her head; his eyes still closed. She stands up and presses her body against him. "So how did you like your first blow job?" whispering in his ear.

He finally opens his eyes. "I loved it," cupping her face with his hands and giving her a soft kiss.

"Good," kissing him back. "Now I want _you_ to do something," pulling away from him.

"What is it?" watching as she walks over to the mahogany desk and clears off the top, then sits down on the edge of it.

"I want you to f*ck me right here, right now."

He stares back at her with surprise at her blunt words. "You want me to f*ck you on your desk? Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable lying on your bed?"

"I'm positive," she says with a smirk "In case you've missed it, we've had an unconventional 'courtship'. We'll have plenty of chances to utilize the bedroom," slowly gliding her finger between her breasts. "I do have a four-poster bed after all," giving him a small wink as she pulls her dress off her body and tosses it over her head.

His eyes widen at her nakedness. "Wow!" his eyes lingering on her curvaceous body. "I knew you were beautiful, but you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Come over here," crooking her finger at him.

He does what she says and walks over to stand in front of her. "I'm not going to f*ck you. I'm going to make love to you," smiling back at her while lightly stroking her cheek with his fingers. "By the way, I noticed you still have your shoes on," noting the black stiletto heels still on her feet. "I like that," a bashful smile on his face.

"I knew you would," gripping his waist and pulling him flush against her until her breasts are pressed into his chest.

He stares down at her and hesitates. "What are you waiting for?" she asks.

"Remember I told you I've never had sex with a woman when I've had my powers?" he says after a moment. "What if I lose control and hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me," she replies.

"But how-"

She lays a finger over his mouth. "I know you won't." When he doesn't respond right away, she says, "Do you also remember my saying we could go slow?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Alright," he says at last. He's about to enter her when he stops. "I don't have any protection," he says. "I'll have to go out and get some," walking away from her and picking up his clothes.

"You don't have to worry about that," she says in all seriousness. "I'm all set."

"Are you sure?" eyeing her curiously at her change in demeanor.

"Trust me on this okay?"

"Okay, if you're sure," dropping his clothes where he found them and walking back over to her. "You really come prepared, don't you?" arching an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, I wanted to be a Girl Scout but..." her voice trailing off as a sad look comes into her eyes.

"Tess, are you really okay?" a touch of concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," giving herself a mental shake. "I bet you were a Boy Scout though," her fingers reaching up to grip his shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no," standing between her legs again and positioning himself at her entrance.

She throws her head back as he pushes forward until his cock is sheathed within her aching pussy. "You feel so _amazing_ inside me," she gasps out.

He groans with pleasure as he fills her up. "Oh, yes," he whispers softly as she wraps her long legs wrap around his waist and locks her ankles behind his back. "Can we stay like this for just a few minutes?" resting his forehead on hers.

"Of course we can," she whispering back.

They hold each other like that for a few minutes, then he whispers, "Are you ready?"

She looks up at him. "I've been ready since the moment I laid eyes on you."

He smiles back at her. "Me too," softly kissing her lips and partially withdrawing, then pushing back inside her.

"Mmm," sighing as he slowly starts thrusting in and out of her while going at a leisurely pace at first.

"You can go faster," moaning softly. "You can even use that super-speed of yours," flashing him a sly wink.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," gazing into his eyes and gripping his waist tighter with her legs.

He smiles at her and gradually shifts into super-speed mode; his thrusts penetrating her deeper. She automatically squeezes him with her pelvic muscles as he thrusts harder.

He groans with pleasure as he continues to penetrate her. She throws her head back while her fingers grip his shoulders as his thrusts gradually become harder and more intense. When he hits one particular spot and she cries out even louder, he realizes that he's found her g-spot. "That's the spot," she cries out.

He smiles to himself in relief that he found it, then proceeds to find it again...and again...and again.

Her legs continue to grip tightly around his waist and his hands move from her waist to cup and fondle her breasts while his lips attack her neck. "Clark!" screaming out his name as she begins to have her orgasm, then her eyes roll in the back of her head while her body convulses violently.

He has his own mind-blowing orgasm a few seconds later. "Tess!" screaming out her name; his back stiffening as his climax hits him.

She falls back onto the desk and throws her arms above her head. Clark rests his hands on the desk and leans over her as his breathing slowly begins to return to normal. Her eyes flutter open. "That was _the_ most amazing sex I've ever had," she says with a look of awe on her face.

He smiles back at her while sweeping a lock of her damp red hair off her face. "I hope to graduate to mind-blowing," softly kissing her lips.

She looks at him curiously. "I don't hope for it. I _expect_ it," she finally answers with a smirk.

"So are you up for another round?"

"Absolutely," she responds as she sits up. "You pick the locationthis time," she says coyly.

"Hmm," he remarks with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I got it," pulling out of her and lifting her up into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I've decided that I'm going to take _you_ to bed," he declares and super-speeds them out of the study; not stopping until they reach her bedroom. He sets her down and promptly turns down the bed, then picks her up once more and sets her down on the bed.

"This is not exactly original," she remarks. "I think you could do better."

"Maybe it's not, but what I'm about to do to you is something I've never done before," he replies. "I'll be

right back," super-speeding away and returning a few seconds later. "Miss me?" he says teasingly as he walks back to her.

"You weren't gone enough for me to miss you," she says with a smirk.

"Now that was a very bad thing for you to say," shaking his head. "You must be punished," pushing her up the bed until her head hits the pillow.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" looking up at him incredulously as he promptly ties each of her wrists to one of the posts of the four-poster bed.

"Tying you up," he remarks as he finishes tying the last knot. "There," a big grin on his face as he admires his handiwork.

"Just what exactly are you going to do to me anyway?" she asks as she struggles with her bonds.

"Now what fun would it be if I told you?" kneeling between her spread legs and fluttering his fingers across her stomach.

"Clark, if you don't release me, I'll-"

"You'll…what?" he counters. "Tie me up? You see, that wouldn't work because I can easily break out of anything," dipping his head towards her breasts.

She groans with pleasure as he begins sucking on her nipple and massaging her other breast with his hand. "Are you sure you want me to untie you?" he mutters between sucks.

"No," she replies in a shaky voice.

He lets go of her breast and looks up at her. "Good, because I don't plan on releasing you anytime soon, _Ms. Mercer_," he replies with a teasing smirk as he picks up where he left off…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Clark lets Tess' breast pop out of his mouth and begins to slowly kiss his way down her body. He doesn't stop until he reaches her inner thighs. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was," he remarks as he promptly thrusts his tongue inside her pussy while his hands lift her legs up to hook them over his shoulders.

Her head jolts backwards as he begins to lap up her juices; looking up briefly only to see her eyes tightly closed and her face contorted with pleasure. "Mmm," he mumbles while he continues to devour her between her legs. He could feel how close she is so he shifts into super-speed.

She screams out as she begins to shudder from the tiny vibrations coursing through every vein of her body. He gradually slows down his tongue until he finally removes his mouth and sits back to watch as her body settles down. He smiles down at her before reaching up to remove the scarves around her wrists.

She opens her eyes and stares up at him with widened eyes as he finishes removing them. He looks at her curiously as he tosses them aside. "Are you okay?" he asks with concern in his voice while gently massaging her wrists.

She props herself up on her elbows. "How on earth did you become so good at that?"

"At what?" he asks with a curious tilt of his head.

"You know damn well what," pushing him down on the bed and promptly straddling his thighs. "When did you become so damn good at that?"

"Oh, that," he remarks casually.

"Yes, _that_," punching him on the shoulder.

"It's a secret?" he replies sheepishly.

"Don't give me that 'it's a secret' crap," her hands holding his arms down. "Tell me how a man with very little sexual experience could perform cunnigulus so well that it made me feel as if I had an out-of-body experience."

"You really want to know?" he asks.

"I do," still holding him down. "What's your secret?"

He smiles up at her. "Your heart."

She lets go of his arms and stares at him with surprise. "My what?"

"Your heart," he says again as he sits up; causing her to straddle his lap. "I could hear your heart beat faster and feel your pulse racing whenever I touch you in certain spots, that's how."

"So you used your super powers to your advantage?" quirking her eyebrow.

"I didn't hear any complaints. In fact, I think you rather enjoyed it," he says teasingly.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "You want to know something?"

"What?" looking curiously at her.

"I would do the same thing," she replies with a smirk as she pushes him back down.

"What do you think you're doing, _Ms. Mercer_?" he asks as she lifts herself up until she's just above his crotch.

"I'm taking advantage of you, _Mr. Kent_," she replies in an equally smirky way as she positions herself in such a way that the head of his smooth cock was just barely touching her opening. "Bet you've never had a woman ride you before," she says teasingly.

"No," shaking his head. "It's something I've always wanted to try though."

"Well, Clark Kent, this is your lucky day," sinking down further until he filled her completely.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping his lips as she begins to slowly move up and down. "That feels _sooo _good," he whispers as his eyelids begin to drop, but they pop back open again when he feels her punching his shoulder again. "What did you do that for?" a slight frown on his face.

"I want your eyes fixed on me," she tells him firmly as she grabs him by his wrists and places his hands on her breasts.

"You love being on top. Got it," he replies with a smirk, but gasps out when she uses her inner muscles to squeeze his cock. "Damn," he gasps out again as she squeezes him harder.

"You got it partially right," she replies as she rotates her hips. "I enjoy being on top, but I_ love_ being in control," she adds with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that," grabbing her by her hips and once again using his super-speed.

"Oh!" she cries out as she throws her arms backwards and grabs hold of his legs while her breasts bounce up and down while her hair flies all around her head.

"_Now_ who's in control?" he smirks while thrusting up into her even harder with each penetration.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she climaxes, then falls forward and lands on his chest. He gives her a few more hard thrusts before his back stiffens and he releases himself into her. She rests her head on his shoulder and they lay there for a few moments as their breathing slowly returns to normal. "Looks like we both like to be in control," Clark remarks while caressing her back with his fingers.

"I agree," lifting her head and gazing down at him. "If you ever tell anybody, I'll deny it and you _will _be punished. Is that understood?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes, _Ms. Mercer_," grinning up at her. "Although…"

"Although, what?" looking curiously at him.

"I don't think being punished by you would be so bad," he replies with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, no," rolling her eyes. "I think I've created a monster."

"Not a monster," he replies while his fingers caress her back. "But you _have_ helped to release my inner Kal-el," he replies with a mischievous grin.

She just rolls her eyes again at him. "So I'm probably going to regret asking this, but is there anything else you'd like to try?"

"You mean like different positions – that kind of thing?"

"Yes," sitting up and resting her hands on his chest.

"There's plenty of them, but there's one in particular," he answers.

"Which is?" she asks curiously.

Rather than answer her, he instead pushes her off him and rolls her onto her stomach. "I've had a fantasy of taking you from behind since the moment we met – among other things," he whispers in her ear as he pulls her onto her knees and kneels behind her.

"You want to go another round _already_?" craning her head to look up at him with surprise.

"Didn't I tell you that super stamina was one of my powers? My bad," he replies with a smirk as he glides his cock between her cheeks before entering her in one swift stroke. Her fingers grip the pillows and her breasts press into the soft Egyptian cotton sheets as he goes deeper and harder with each thrust.

She can't help the moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth as he continues pounding into her while at the same time squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. "What do you want?" he whispers in her ear.

"I want more!"she replies between moans as he softly blows her hair to the side so he could pepper her neck and shoulders with soft, wet kisses.

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets," he grunts between thrusts as his hands leave her breasts to pull her ass up higher so he could hit her g-spot at a deeper angle. "Like that?"

"Oh, yes!" she moans even louder; grabbing hold of the headboard when one of his hands reaches between her legs to rub her still wet, throbbing pussy while the other one resumes pleasuring her breasts. "I…I…I…" but is unable to finish what she was going to say when another massive orgasm rips through her body. She collapses to the bed and continues to writhe as he has one of his own and pulls out of her to roll onto his back.

They lay there for a while in silence until Tess lifts herself up. "Where do you think you're going?" Clark asks as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her up against his chest.

"I was thinking of taking a shower," she says as she tries to slip out of his arms but with no luck.

"In due time," he replies with a mischievous grin as he rolls her onto her back and lies on top of her. "I'm not ready to let you go yet," his hot breath tickling her neck as he slips inside her once more…

**Early the next morning…**

Tess quietly slips out of bed and walks over to the closet and pulls out a purple silk robe. "Where are you going?" he asks while propping himself up on one elbow and watching as she ties the belt

"I thought I'd get us something to eat for breakfast," she replies without looking back as she walks towards the bedroom door.

"Say no more," super-speeding out of the bed and returning in less than five minutes. He walks into the bedroom and stares with surprise at the empty bed. He's about to call out her name when he hears water running in the bathroom. "I'm back," he calls out to her as he starts to turn the knob. "Tess?" a frown creasing his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asks as he jiggles the doorknob again.

"I'm fine," she calls out as she shuts off the water.

"If you're fine, then why did you lock the door?" he counters.

She sits down on the edge of the tub with a sigh. "I need a break, Clark," she says at last.

Clark stands there and stares at the closed door. "A break?" his voice rising slightly. He's about to jiggle the doorknob again when he hears a small click and it swings open.

They stare at each other for a moment in silence before she breaks it. "Not from us, Clark," reaching out to touch his cheek. "I just needed a break from sex."

He stares at her with surprise at first. "Ohh," nodding his head in understanding. "I guess I got carried away there and forgot that you're not human," he says with a sigh as he sits down on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry," he adds while raises her hand to his lips to softly kiss it.

"You don't need to apologize," she replies as she sits down next to him. "I should have just been honest with you instead of locking the door."

He smiles down at her and pulls her head on his shoulder. "I understand," kissing the top of her head. "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replies.

"Have I graduated to mind-blowing yet?"

He could feel her smile as she says, "Absolutely."

"I thought so," he replies; his fingers lightly tracing circles on her upper arm.

"Can I tell _you_ something?" she asks.

"You can tell me anything," he replies.

"I would hate to let a perfectly good bubble bath go to waste," looking up at him with one brow arched.

"I agree with you," he replies with a smile. "You know, I've never taken a bubble bath with a woman before," he replies as they both stand up and step into the tub.

"I remember you telling me that," she says as he sits back while she sits in front of him with her back resting against his chest. "I think you'll love it."

He wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes. "You were right. I do love it," he whispers softly while cupping her breasts with his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Mmm," her eyes slowly closing as she lays her head on his broad chest.

"So tell me what the etiquette is for taking a bubble bath," he remarks as they relax in the warm water.

"Relaxing is the main thing," she replies softly. "Sometimes I put my iPod on and I listen to classical music."

"What about talking? Is that allowed?" he asks next.

She cranes her neck to look up at him. "Depends on what you want to talk about."

"Hmm," resting his head back on the bath pillow. "There is something I've been wondering about."

"What is it?" she asks.

"Well," pausing a moment. "Earlier when you mentioned how you always wanted to be a Girl Scout, you just seemed…well…sad about it." When she looks away and sighs softly, he goes on to say, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I would never pressure you to tell me anything until you were ready."

"I know," she sighs once more before looking up at him again. "I want to tell you."

"But?" looking curiously at her.

"No _buts_," a small smile appearing at last as she turns around and straddles his thighs. "I was a little girl when my mother died. I never knew who my father was. Not long after she died, I was left at an orphanage in Metropolis," she begins. "The people in charge were cold and indifferent to me. If you disobeyed any of their many rules, you would be punished – sometimes mildly and sometimes severely."

"That's terrible," Clark remarks while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I tried to be a good girl, but I wasn't always successful," she continues. "One day, I was playing in the lobby with a friend I had made there when the doorbell rang. We weren't supposed to _ever _open the door. Only the head mistress was supposed to - but since we were the only ones there, I opened it and saw a girl of about twelve standing there with an older woman that must have been her mother. She was wearing a Girl Scout uniform and was selling cookies. I wanted to buy a box of the Samoa's so bad, but all I had was a couple dollars in my pocket. When I told them that, the girl whispered something in her mother's ear, then they both smiled and handed a box of Samoa's to each of us. I remember staring at the pictures of the cookies on the box for a moment before thanking them so much for giving it to us. It was the best present I had ever received. We both vowed right then and there that we would join the Girl Scouts, but…" her voice trailing off.

"What happened next?" Clark asks.

"After they left, I closed the door and turned around to find the head mistress standing there. She knocked the boxes out of our hands and stomped on them. She started yelling at us for disobeying the rules, then yanked us both by the arms and pulled us over to the door leading to the basement."

"Did she beat you?" Clark's eyes widening.

"Not that time, but she threw me down the stairs and left me there for about a week without food or water," sniffling a little.

"That's awful," he whispers. "Were you badly hurt?"

She hesitates for a moment before she finally answers his question. "I ended up having a couple cracked ribs, bruises, cuts. You know the drill."

"What happened to the other girl?" Clark asks next.

"I didn't know what they did to her. All I was told that she was adopted by a family in Star City, but I didn't believe it," a lone tear rolling down her cheek at the memory. "It wasn't until years later that I managed to find out that she died of internal injuries as a result of the beating she was given that night. She pauses, then adds, "I know it may sound trivial compared to what happened to her, but I never did get to be a Girl Scout," she whispers back as he gently pulls her head back on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers as he gently rocks her back and forth. "Not just about that, but about losing your friend."

She can't help sniffling a little. "I'm not crying," she insists.

"I know," his hands gently caressing her back as he softly kisses the top of her head.

"I've never told that story to anybody before," lifting her head up. "Why do I feel that I can tell you anything? Why do I feel so safe and secure when I'm with you?" tilting her head curiously as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Some things don't need an explanation," he responds with a smile. "It's like my trying to explain why I feel more myself when I'm with you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea why you do," softly pressing her lips against his and slipping her tongue between his slightly parted lips.

"You do, huh?" arching an eyebrow at her after their lips pull apart. "Tell me or…"

"You'll…what?" her eyes slightly narrowing.

"I will be forced to do something drastic," lowering his voice an octave.

She folds her arms against her chest. "Nope," she replies defiantly with a shake of her head.

"Alright, you've asked for it," his eyes darkening slightly as he flips them around so that she was sitting back against the tub and he was kneeling between her bent knees.

"I don't think-" her words trailing off as he disappears under the water. "Oh, my," her fingers gripping the edge of the tub when his mouth firmly sucks on her clit and his tongue plunges into her pussy at the same time. Soon her eyes roll back in her head as her body shudders; causing little ripples in the surface of the water.

His head reemerges and he chuckles at the expression on her face. "I guess I also forgot to tell you about my ability to remain underwater indefinitely," his eyes dancing with mischief.

Her eyes narrow again as she says, "You _will _be punished," splashing him in the face.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smirks as her hand slips beneath the water…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A couple hours later…**

"How's your chicken and cashew?" Tess asks Clark as they sit cross-legged while eating their Chinese food on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Really good," he replies. "What about your orange beef?"

"Same," she replies as she takes a bite of rice.

"You know, I was just thinking about what you said about your father," Clark pipes up all of a sudden.

"What about him?" she asks.

"I was wondering why you never tried to find out who he is."

She sighs as she lays her chopsticks down. "Why would I want to have anything to do with the man who abandoned me at that orphanage?"

"Well, you could find out-"

"Find out what?" she asks. "Why he abandoned me?" a hint of bitterness in her voice. "No," shaking her head vehemently. "I worked my butt off to get to where I am now. He had nothing to do with it."

"Fair enough," he says softly and reaches out to touch her cheek. "I guess I was lucky that my biological parents loved me enough to sacrifice their lives so that I could have one."

"You _were_ lucky," she says with a smile. "Otherwise, we never would have met."

He smiles back at her. "That didn't even occur to me, but you're right," leaning forward to softly kiss her lips.

She pulls back and gazes into his eyes for a moment before changing the subject. "You know, there's something that happened this morning that I wanted to ask _you_ about."

"A lot of things happened this morning," he replies with a slight blush to his cheeks as he takes another bite of his chicken.

"I'm being serious," lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Okay," setting down his container. "Something in particular?"

"Yes," she nods her head.

"Well? What is it?" he asks.

She pauses a moment before she continues. "Remember when you said how you've fantasized about taking me from behind since the moment we met?"

"I remember," he says with a grin on his face. "What about it?"

"When you flipped me onto my stomach and glided your cock between my cheeks, I thought that you were headed somewhere else."

He looks at her curiously. "Where else would I be headed-" his words trailing off. "Oh," he says when he realizes what she meant. "You really thought that?"

"I did," she replies.

"Is that something you want to try?" he asks next.

"I've thought about it," she says. "Have you?"

"Not really," he replies in a slightly nervous tone.

Her eyes narrow slightly. "I don't believe you," she declares as she pushes him down on his back. "You know, I think it's time for that punishment," rolling him onto his stomach and straddling his thighs.

"I don't think I've done anything to deserve a punishment," he answers. "Besides, I'm hurt that you don't believe me."

She leans over him to whisper in his ear. "I don't believe you because I noticed that Clark Jr. stood up at attention when I brought it up. That's why you're about to be punished because you told a lie."

"You just assumed that Clark Jr. stood up because of that," he insists.

"I'm not assuming anything," she continues to whisper as she presses her breasts against his naked back. "You want it just as much as I do," she says as she pulls his ass slightly up and slips one of her fingers between his cheeks.

He stifles a gasp as her finger glides further down. "What do you think you're doing?" craning his neck to look up at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm punishing you," she says in a mischievous tone as her finger finds his opening and gradually works its way inside him.

He drops his head and groans softly as her finger slowly and gently thrusts in and out of him. "_Tess_," he mumbles as she works a second finger inside. His fingers grip the rug beneath him as her fingers speed up their thrusts.

"Feels good, doesn't it baby?" she coos as her other hand reaches beneath him to firmly squeeze and stroke his cock. He mumbles incoherently as she pushes in one more finger.

"Now just imagine how good it would feel if your cock were being squeezed by my tight ass," she whispers throatily as she continues her pleasurable assault by adding a third finger.

Her words finally put him over the edge as his body goes rigid and he has his release. He collapses onto the rug; his chest heaving and his eyes glazed over. She slowly pulls out her fingers and sits back on her knees. "Didn't I tell you how good it would feel?" she whispers again while gently stroking his back.

He slowly opens his eyes and cranes his head to look up at her. "You did all right."

She smiles back at him. "Just be grateful that I didn't use the thunder beads I have in my secret stash of toys," flashing him a wink.

"Thunder beads? Secret stash of sex toys?" looking at her curiously.

"Now did I say sex toys?" she counters.

"No, but it was implied," a mischievous grin on his face as he turns around and sits up.

"So do you want to try it?" she asks him.

"Let me think about it. Okay?"

"Fair enough," she replies. "So what do you want to do next?"

"I know what I'd like to do, but I really should get back to the farm and take care of a few things there. I've been neglecting it all weekend," he says with a sigh. "Maybe you could come over later?"

She smiles back as she rises to her feet and looks down at him. "Maybe tomorrow night," she replies. "I have a few things I've been neglecting too."

"Okay," he answers as he also stands up and wraps his arms around her waist. "It's been an _amazing_ weekend," softly pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmm," she murmurs while their tongues part each other's lips. "If we keep this up, we'll never-" her words trailing off as his mouth makes its way down her neck…

**Another couple hours later…**

Clark enters the house and drops his keys on the kitchen table, then walks over to the phone and checks his voice messages before going into the living room and plopping down on the couch. He closes his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep when he hears a knocking at the front door. _Who is it now? _he mutters under his breath as he gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. "What are you doing here?" he asks as Oliver steps into the kitchen carrying a leather briefcase. "I thought you'd have a hot date tonight?" he remarks as Oliver makes himself comfortable on the living room couch and sets the case down on the floor.

"I had one, but something came up at the last minute so I won't be seeing her until tomorrow morning," he replies. "Any chance of a beer in your refrigerator?" quirking a brow.

"I'll have to check," Clark replies as he walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door. "You're in luck," he calls out and promptly tosses one in Oliver's direction and takes one for himself. "So you didn't answer my question," he says as he sits down next to Oliver.

"I thought that maybe we could have a _boy's only_ night. We could watch the game and maybe have some boy talk," winking at him.

"Boy talk?" Clark asks as he takes a swig of beer. "What you really mean is sex talk, right?"

"_Now_ you're catching on," he grins at Clark.

Clark doesn't answer at first, but then he says, "If I tell you something, you have to promise_ never_ to reveal it to anybody. Is that understood?"

"I promise," Oliver agrees. "I know how to keep a secret."

Clark takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Have you ever…well…made love to a woman from behind?"

"Sure I have," he replies. "You'd be surprised how deep you can get that way. It's one of my favorite positions." He looks at Clark curiously. "You've never tried it?"

"Until this morning, no," Clark replies. "I loved it and Tess obviously loved it too, but that's not what I was talking about."

"What else would you be talking about?" a confused expression on Oliver's face at first before it occurs to him. "Are you trying to ask me if I've ever had sex through the backdoor?" The slight redness appearing on Clark's face answers his question. "The answer is yes," he replies. "I prefer vaginal intercourse, but I will on occasion do it anally." He looks curiously at him again. "Does Tess want to do it?"

"Yeah," Clark replies. "I'm just not sure about it."

"Well, if you're not sure, then maybe you could try using your fingers first."

"Maybe," a thoughtful look on Clarks face. "Have you ever had a woman put her fingers inside you?"

Oliver's eyes widen at Clark's question. "Are you saying that Tess did it to you?"

Clark nods his head. "While she was doing it, she told me to imagine how it would feel to have my cock in her tight ass and it just-"

"Made you hard as a rock?" Oliver interrupts.

"Yes," Clark says with a sigh as he leans back against the couch. "I always thought that it was only gay people who did that."

"You don't have to be gay to enjoy it, Clark. Heterosexual couples like to do it on occasion. Would you believe it if I told you that not all gay couples have anal sex?"

"Really?" a surprised look on Clark's face.

"Really," Oliver replies. "I guess it comes down to how comfortable you are about it. Does she know how you feel?"

"She does," Clark says. "I told her I'd think about it."

"I think Tess would understand if you decide that you don't want to do it," Oliver says as he takes another gulp of beer.

"I know she would," Clark says with a smile. "So you didn't say whether or not a woman ever did it to you," arching an eyebrow at Oliver.

"It's not something I would admit to anybody else, but I'll make an exception for you. To answer your question, yes, I've experienced it before."

"Did you like it?" Clark asks next.

"I wasn't sure at first, but then she put her hand on my cock at the same time and-"

"You don't need to finish that statement," Clark holding up his hand. "I get the drift."

"Good," Oliver says as he takes another swallow of his beer.

"Have you ever used thunder beads?"

Oliver does a spit take and stares at Clark in shock. "Did you say _thunder beads?"_

Clark slowly nods his head while biting his lower lip. "She said I should be grateful that she didn't use it on me instead."

"I feel like my head is going to explode," Oliver says as he covers his ears with his hands. "I never thought in a million years I would ever hear Clark Kent utter those words. Talk about kinky," he smirks at last as he removes his hands.

"Maybe I told you too much?" Clark asks him.

"You think?" Oliver retorts while rolling his eyes.

"Point taken. So can we watch the game now?" Clark changes the subject as he picks up the remote for the television.

"I just said that as an excuse," Oliver replies. "I had another reason for coming over."

"Which is?" Clark asks.

"There's something I think you should know…about Tess."

Clark lays the remote control down. "Tess? What about her?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that Chloe and I just found out about it yesterday," he replies as he picks up the briefcase.

"You and Chloe?" Clark stares at him.

"Yes," he answers. "When Chloe first saw Tess, she thought she looked familiar, so she started doing some research. You know Chloe. When something peaks her interest, she just has to find out more about it."

"That's true," Clark remarks. "Chloe is just naturally curious – although at first I thought she was being a little _too_ nosey when she was looking into the circumstances of my adoption." He goes on to say, "I wish I had told her my secret early on – but after what happened with Pete, I was afraid to tell her – or anybody for that matter," he sighs. "I'm glad that she knows now," he says with a smile in his voice.

Oliver continues. "She found Tess' birth certificate – except it said _Lutessa _as her birth name. It also named her biological father," he adds as he opens the case and extracts a folder from it.

Clark's eyes widen at the last comment. "Her birth father?"

"Yes."

Clark stands up, then walks over to the fireplace and rests his hands on the mantle. He doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me who it is," he said at last.

"Why not?" Oliver asks.

Clark turns around to face him. "We were just talking about her father and she made it quite clear that she wants absolutely nothing to do with him."

"That's not going to be a problem, Clark."

"What do you mean?"

"Her birth father is dead," Oliver replies as he stands up and walks over to him with the folder in hand. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to know?"

"Well," Clark's resolve wavering.

"I'll leave it up to you to decide," Oliver says while tossing the folder on the coffee table.

"Gee, thanks," Clark scowls slightly as Oliver picks up the case and walks over to the front door.

"Any time," flashing a wink as he opens the door and steps outside; closing the door behind him.

Clark stands there for a moment, then sits down on the couch and picks up the folder. _If I read it, then I have to tell her. I couldn't keep a secret like that from her. _He starts to open it, but quickly tosses it on the coffee table and rubs his eyes before picking it up again, then putting it down once more.

_Maybe I shouldn't read it, _getting back up and starting to pace back and forth while keeping his eyes on the folder. _Maybe it would be okay – after all, he's dead, _he thinks to himself as he once again picks up the folder.

He hesitates for a moment, then finally opens it and pulls out the document. The folder slips out of his hand and falls to the floor; his eyes widening in shock as he reads the name listed on the birth certificate…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_I don't believe it! _ He mutters to himself as he slowly sinks down to the couch; his eyes glued to the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. Just then his phone rings. He places the document on the coffee table and pulls out his phone.

"Chloe?" he answers as he gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen. "Yeah, Oliver just gave me the folder," he says while opening the refrigerator. "I can't keep something like this a secret from Tess, otherwise it would be just like Lana all over again," he responds with a sigh.

"Tess told me last night that she didn't want to have anything to do with her biological father," he remarks as he pulls out a bottled water. "I understand why you had to find out. You're just naturally curious. I only wish you had asked me first before going ahead with it." He listens for a moment, then says, "I'll tell her tomorrow. No sense putting it off. I just hope she doesn't think I put you up to it. Alright, I'll let you know how it went. Bye," he concludes and hangs up the phone.

_Now how am I going to tell her? _ he wonders as he twists off the bottle cap and takes a slug.

**The next morning…**

Tess sits down behind her desk and picks up the phone when there's a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asks as she places the headset back down.

The doors open and her assistant steps inside. "I have a package for you," Dee replies as she walks over to the desk and sets the plain wrapped box in front of Tess.

Tess looks at the box but doesn't see anything that indicates where it came from. "Where did this come from?" she asks her.

"The research team found it in the Arctic where Lex Luthor was last seen."

"Did they find anything else?" Tess asks her next.

"No," she replies.

"That'll be all," Tess responds and returns her attention to the box.

"Yes, Miss Mercer," she responds and promptly leaves the office and closes the doors behind her.

Tess takes out a pair of scissors and cuts through the packing tape, then pulls back the cardboard flaps. Her eyes widen at the ice blue crystal shaped like a diamond. _What is this? _She wonders and reaches into the box and carefully picks it up. She holds it up to the light to see if there were any markings on it, but all the surfaces were pristine. All of a sudden, the crystal lights up and a beam of light shoots out of it. She drops it and staggers back in shock and stares at it lying on the floor.

_Maybe Clark will know what it is, _she thinks to herself as she picks up the phone and dials his number. She frowns when she gets his voice mail and hangs up. _I'll try him again later, _she decides as she returns the crystal to the box and hides it in her desk drawer.

**A few minutes later…**

Clark steps into the elevator and presses the button for Tess's floor. _Guess what? I found out who your father is. Nah, I can't just blurt it out. Chloe was curious about you and found out who your father is. _He rests his head against the back wall as the elevator stops. The doors open and he's about to step out when he sees it's the wrong floor and steps back inside. The doors start to close when a hand slips between them.

"Going up?"

Clark looks up at the voice. "Jimmy?"

"Hey, C.K." he responds as he steps inside.

"Hey, Jimbo," he replies as they bump fists. "Long time no see."

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," Jimmy says after the doors close once more.

"A couple months I think," Clark responds. "Where have you been?"

"I was on assignment following the President or did you forget?"

"I guess I did," a sheepish look on his face. "So how did it go?"

"I think it went pretty well," he responds. "I needed to get away for a while," a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"I understand," Clark replies. "I've been there myself," he says with a sigh before turning to look in Jimmy's direction. "I've been meaning to tell you how sorry I was about your break-up with Chloe."

"After she turned down my proposal, I needed a distraction and the assignment fit the bill."

"So did it help? Getting away I mean," Clark asks.

"I think it did," Jimmy replies. "It gave me a lot of time to think about things, and she was right to say no. I think we _are_ better off as friends – although I didn't think so at the time. So how is she doing anyway?"

"She's doing pretty well. She's been busy at ISIS counseling meta-humans," Clark replies.

"I'm happy to hear that," he says with a smile as the elevator comes to a stop on the fifth floor. "See you later," Jimmy says as he exits the elevator. "Oh, one more thing," turning back around.

"What?" Clark asks.

"How about meeting me after work for a drink at the _Ace of Clubs?_

"I'm meeting someone for dinner, but not right after work," Clark replies. "I'll see you there around six?"

"That sounds fine by me," Jimmy waves back as the doors close between them.

The elevator continues to rise until it stops on Tess' floor. Clark steps out of it and walks down the hall until he arrives at her office door. "Is Miss Mercer in yet?"

"She just arrived about ten minutes ago, Mr. Kent," Dee answers. "You can go right in."

"Thanks," he says as his hand reaches for the doorknob. "I hope you don't mind me saying how particularly lovely you look today."

"I don't mind at all – and thank you for the compliment, Mr. Kent," she answers back.

"Call me Clark," he replies as he opens the door.

"Alright. Since we're now on a first name basis, you can call me Dee," she responds with a smile.

"Dee, it is," he replies with a smile of his own as he enters Tess' office. "Miss Mercer, do you have a minute?" he asks as he closes the door behind him.

"I can spare more than a minute for you, _Mr. Kent_," she responds in a sultry voice.

He smiles as she saunters up to him and pushes him back against the door. "How many minutes can you spare?" he asks with an arch of his brow.

"It depends," she says with a mysterious smile as she reaches behind him to turn the lock.

"Depends on what?" he asks with a curious tone in his voice.

"On whether or not you want foreplay," she replies as she pulls down his zipper and sticks her hand inside his boxers.

His eyes flutter close as her fingers wrap around his length and begins to firmly stroke it up and down. "You're being _very_ bad," he gasps out as she squeezes him harder.

"Of course I am," she says with a smirk.

"I really need to talk to you about something important," he gasps out as she continues pleasuring him.

"So do I, but it could wait a few minutes," she counters.

"If that's how it's going to be, then you're not the only one who can be bad," he responds and grabs her by the waist and spins her around until she's the one pressed against the door.

"I want you inside me right now," she replies in a firm voice.

"Whatever you say, _Miss Mercer_," he replies and yanks up her skirt until it's bunched around her waist. He eyes the silk panties she was wearing and shakes his head sadly. "You really need to stop wearing underwear," he declares as he rips them off and throws them aside.

"I actually liked those," her green eyes narrowing at him.

"I'll buy you another pair," he growls as he lifts her off her feet and positions himself at her entrance.

She throws her head back and wraps her legs around his waist as he plunges deep inside her and begins to thrust. Her fingers slip inside his shirt to claw at his bare back while his mouth attacks her neck.

"Miss Mercer, is everything alright?"

Dee's voice stills them both and they stare at each other for a moment. "Everything is good," she manages to reply in a surprisingly steady voice. "In fact, everything would be great if you could go to that café down the street and pick up a hazelnut latte for me. What about you, Mr. Kent? Do you want anything?"

Clark tilts his head at her curiously. "Make that two," he says with a teasing in his eyes as his hands gently squeeze her bare cheeks. "While you're at it, get one for yourself," he adds with a smirk as he slips one finger between them.

"Yes, definitely," she gasps out as his finger pushes inside her ass and begins to gently thrust.

"Yes, Miss Mercer," she replies and a moment later they hear the sound of her retreating footsteps.

"Now where were we?" he smirks and resumes thrusting inside her sopping wet pussy while moving his finger at the same time.

Her eyes roll back as her inner walls contract and spasm around him as he brings her to a climax. Seconds later, his back tenses and he sees stars as he releases himself into her. He pulls out of her while her legs fall from his waist. "Mmm," she sighs as he rests his forehead on hers. "That was _amazing_," she whispers.

"It was," he whispers while gently rubbing circles on her back with his fingers. "I certainly didn't expect to have sex with you when I walked into your office," pressing his lips lightly on hers.

"Well I didn't expect you to stick your finger up my ass," she counters with an arched brow.

"I _knew _you liked it," he says as he lowers her skirt and smoothes it down. "Consider it payback for what you did to me this past weekend," a grin appearing on his face.

"You'll have to use more than just your finger for that," she replies with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" he asks with a trace of nervousness in his voice.

"Only if you feel comfortable about it," she replies while her fingers thread through his hair. "_Although_ if your finger inside me was any indication..."

He looks down at her with a small smile. "Alright then," he says softly. "Not right now though."

"I didn't expect to do it now," rolling her eyes as she slips out of his arms and walks over to her desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asks as he pulls up his zipper and tucks his shirt inside his pants.

"Actually, it was more like something I wanted to show you," she responds as she pulls out the box and sets it down on the desk. He continues to watch as she opens the box and pulls out the blue crystal.

His jaw drops at the sight of it. "_Where_ did you get that?"

"It was found in the Arctic at the site where Lex was last seen," she replies as he takes it from her. "Do you have any idea what it is?" she asks.

Clark continues to stare at the crystal in his hand. "I do," he replies at last. "This is the crystal that forms my fortress," he mutters as he sits down on the couch.

She sits down next to him. "A beam of light shot out of it earlier when I held it up to the light."

"I don't know why it did that," he responds while turning it over and over in his hands.

"I thought that your fortress collapsed?" she questions him.

"It did, but apparently Jor-El had a back-up plan just in case the fortress was ever destroyed," he replies.

"So are you going to rebuild it?" she asks next.

"I'm not sure," he answers with a sigh. "Until I am, I'm going to hide this somewhere safe where nobody can find it."

"I think that's a good idea," she agrees. "So what did _you_ want to talk to me about?" she asks as he pockets the crystal.

"It could wait until after dinner tonight," he tells her. "You are still coming over, right?"

"Absolutely," she says, then adds, "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"I'm sure," he replies. "It's not a conversation I want to rush."

"I hope everything is okay," a concerned look on her face. "Does it have anything to do with us?"

He hesitates for a moment before answering. "It has more to do with you than us."

"Now you've got me a little worried, and I don't like that feeling."

He steps up to her and touches her cheek. "You did nothing wrong," he tells her. "It's just that I found out something that you need to know about. I need you to trust me on this."

"I do trust you," touching his face back and smiling up at him. "See you at the farm around eight?"

"That's fine with me," he replies. "I'll see you then," pressing his lips briefly against hers before turning and walking out of the office.

She smiles to herself and is about to sit behind her desk when she spots the torn panties. _Damn! That was my favorite pair, _shaking her head as she picks them up and tosses them into the wastebasket.

**Back in the bullpen…**

"You're late," Lois declares and stands up with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't think I was accountable to you," he replies as he hangs up his jacket.

"We are a team after all," she replies as he walks by her on the way to his desk. She looks at him curiously as he sits down and turns on his computer. "Uh, Smallville."

"What _now_?" a trace of annoyance in his tone as he logs in.

She walks over to him and sits down on the edge of his desk. "Did you forget to take a shower this morning?" she asks him with her voice lowered.

"No," he replies and looks up at her with confusion." What makes you think I forgot to take one?"

"You don't smell like you normally do."

"What do I usually smell like?" he asks.

"You usually smell like _Old Spice_."

"And I don't today?"

"No," shaking her head. "You smell of musk and-" her eyes widening. "I don't believe it!" hopping off the desk and staring back at him in shock.

"Believe what?" he asks with apprehension.

"You just had sex!" she exclaims; her outburst causing several people to stare in her direction with curious looks.

His breath catches in his throat at her declaration. "No, I didn't," he stammers slightly.

"Oh yes you did," sitting back down on the desk and crossing her legs. "So Clark Kent finally went outside his wheelhouse and had himself some _Wild Cherry_," she teases.

"More like _Very Berry Strawberry_," he replies without thinking.

"Funny that I never pictured Tess as a _Very Berry Strawberry_ kind of girl," she chuckles as she gets off again and heads back to her desk.

"Look, Lois-"

"You fall for it every time," she chuckles again. "Don't worry, Smallville. My lips are sealed," she adds with a smirk and sits down at her desk.

"So what are you working on?" he changes the subject as he starts typing.

She hands him a folder. "Baby-faced broker dies of ticker trouble."

He opens it and starts to read it. "How does a healthy twenty-five year old die of a heart attack?" he remarks.

"I found out the coroner's report said that the endorphin and adrenalin levels in his blood were sky-high. You do know what endorphins are don't you?"

"Of course I do," he frowns slightly. "They're hormones that are released when the body performs an activity – like when you play a sport."

"There's also another kind of activity two people share. Repetitive motion, builds to a climax," she says teasingly.

He rolls his eyes again and frowns once more as he reads the rest of the report. "This doesn't make sense at all. The police say the victim was found fully clothed."

"What?" she gets up and walks around the desk and stands behind him. "He didn't even get past first base?" she asks while looking over his shoulder at the report. "You're right. That doesn't make sense."

He goes on. "The medical examiner also says that not only the hormone levels were through the roof, they're higher than any normal human body can produce."

She hands him her coffee and pulls the report out of his hands to read the rest of it. "I wonder if this guy is not the only one," she wonders.

"Do you think that there might be others out there?" he turns around to face her.

"It's worth checking into," she replies as she closes the folder and sets it down on the desk. "Come on, let's go," grabbing her jacket from her seat.

"Where are we going?" he asks as he follows her.

"We're going to the scene of the crime," she replies as she enters the elevator. He starts to follow her inside when she pushes him back. "I would freshen up first if I were you," she says with a smirk. "Meet me downstairs," flashing him a wink as the doors close between them.

Clark stands there for a moment and shakes his head before trudging off to the men's room.

**A few minutes later…**

Tess hears a whooshing sound in the room. "Clark?" she looks up from her computer only to see someone who was definitely _not_ Clark standing in the doorway to her office. She stands up and stares at the red-headed woman wearing a short leather futuristic-looking costume. "Talk about being fashion-forward, but I'm afraid you've crashed the wrong disco. Whoever you are, I think it's time that you leave."

"Where's the owner of the crystal?" she asks as she speeds over to Tess.

Tess takes a step back. "Crystal? I'm sorry, that doesn't ring a bell," she replies while trying to keep her tone level. "Maybe if you told me about the owner, I could help you."

The woman pauses before answering. "He's Kryptonian and my perfect mate." She continues on. "I thought there'd be more of them on this planet, but every single man I've come across has been a human," she replies with contempt in her voice.

"Maybe if we work together, I could help you find this Kryptonian."

The woman stares back before grabbing her by the throat. "You're lying to me!" she declares angrily. "I know the beacon came from here."

"I'm not lying to you," Tess gasps out.

"I can smell him on you," the woman squeezes harder. "I've traveled much too far to let a mere human stand in my way."

"No," Tess tries frantically to pull the woman's hands off her throat.

The woman throws her across the room and super-speeds away; leaving Tess lying unconscious on the floor…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**About twenty minutes later…**

"Sorry it took so long, but there was a long line at _Starbucks,_" Dee says as she knocks on the office door. When there's no response, she sets the tray down on her desk before opening the door. "Miss Mercer, is everything ok-" her jaw dropping at the sight of Tess lying unconscious on the floor. She rushes over and kneels down next to her; checking to make sure that Tess was still breathing, then pulls out her cell phone and immediately dials 911.

**Meanwhile…**

"So how's it going with the _Pit bull in Prada_ anyway?" Lois asks as they exit the _Daily Planet _and start walking down the street.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't refer to her that way," he retorts as they turn a corner. "Besides, I prefer to keep my private life private if you don't mind."

"That good huh?" she says teasingly when he scowls. "Seriously though, I'm really happy for you. You deserve it– especially after what you went through with Lana last year."

He stops in his tracks and looks at her curiously. "You really mean that don't you."

She stops and turns to look at him. "Of course I do," she replies with a punch to his shoulder. "Now aren't you glad you took my advice and tried a scoop of the thirty-one flavors instead of the plain vanilla?" she winks at him as they resume walking.

_She's an enigma all right, _shaking his head with amusement. "So I thought you said you didn't have time to work on this article. What changed your mind?" he changes the subject.

"That's when it was going to be buried on the back page," she says as they walk towards the place where the body was found. "But with this super-endorphin angle, the scoop is a lot bigger. You just learned to dog-paddle through a story. What kind of friend would I be if I just threw you in the deep end and without a floaty?" she says teasingly as she walks ahead of him.

He rolls his eyes once more as he follows her down the street. "So what did the police officer say?" he asks as they walk down the alley

"They found evidence of a fire in the alley, but they suspect it's unrelated," she replies as they come closer to the spot where the body was found.

He looks down at the scorch marks on the ground. _It's definitely not Kryptonian_. "So there was no reason for us to even come down here," he says out loud.

"Common rookie mistake," she tells him. "The scorch marks are probably from a homeless hoedown. If we talk to a few local transients, maybe somebody saw something," turning around and heading towards a group of police officers talking.

He waits until he sees her talking to the officers before activating his x-ray vision and concentrating his gaze on the marks. He's surprised to see a symbol hidden just below the burnt surface.

"Well, this story just made it above the fold," Lois says as she walks back over to where Clark was standing.

"What did they say?"

"Cops say a string of hormone-jacked stiffs turned up between Metropolis and Smallville. All males. Ask me, I think we have a meteor freak on a rampage," she adds with a grin on her face as she walks back down the alley.

_I think it's more than just a meteor freak, _staring at the marks one more time as he pulls out a notepad and pencil from his pocket and sketches the strange symbol. "I'm going to check something out," he calls out to Lois. "I'll catch up with you at the _Planet,_" he adds as he walks away until he finds a deserted alley, then super-speeds away.

**Less than a minute later…**

"Chloe, are you here?" knocking on the door.

"Come on in," she calls out. He opens the door and steps inside the apartment; closing the door behind him. "I'm glad to see you," she says with a smile as she gets up from the couch. "Your old sidekick's jonesing for a Scooby clue since Lois started riding shotgun in your Mystery Machine."

"You're not just a sidekick, but I do have something interesting to show you," returning her smile as he gives her a hug.

"So let me see it," she says as they sit down.

He takes out the sketch and shows it to her. "What do you think of it?"

She takes the paper from him. "Hmm," a thoughtful look on her face. "This doesn't look like it's a Kryptonian symbol," she remarks as she continues to look at it. "I think it might be some kind of marker, but what kind I have no idea. Sorry, Clark," handing it back to him.

"I don't think it's Kryptonian either," he says as he folds the paper and slips it back into his pocket.

"What about the journals that Dr. Swan left you? Maybe there's something in them."

"I already thought of that, but no dice," he says with a sigh. "As I see it, I only have one option left."

"Which is?"

"I have to rebuild the fortress so that I can talk to Jor-El," he replies.

"Are you sure that's your only option?"

"Can you think of anything else?" he asks as he gets up and walks over to the front door.

"No," she says. "So are you going to go to the Arctic now?

"After I go back to the farm and retrieve the crystal," he says as he opens the door.

"What if Lois calls and asks me if I've heard from you?" arching one of her eyebrows.

"Just tell her that I'm running down another lead on the story we're working on," he replies.

"Clark?"

He pauses in the doorway. "What?"

"Have you told Tess the truth about her father?"

"Not yet, but I plan on telling her tonight," he replies. "I'm just not sure how she's going to react when she finds out who her real father is."

"She's definitely going to be shocked."

"Yeah," he sighs. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Say hi to ice dad for me," she replies with a smirk.

He just laughs as he super-speeds away.

**About five minutes later…**

"Hello, my son. Are you finally here to resume your training?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon," Clark replies as he takes out the drawing.

"So why have you come?" Jor-El asks.

"There have been a number of human males who have been found dead," Clark replies. "All of their autopsies have revealed that their endorphins and adrenalin levels were elevated. This marker was found on the ground right near the latest victim," holding up the drawing. "It doesn't look like a Kryptonian symbol to me."

"It's a hypogeous marker," Jor-El replies. "It's the royal crest of Queen Maxima of the planet Almerac," pausing briefly. "Were there fresh burn marks in the area where the body was found?"

"Yes," Clark replies.

"That indicates that she teleported in recently. They use an Urquilium bracelet that acts as a hyperdrive compressing the fabrics of time and space," Jor-El tells him. "You said the endorphin and adrenalin levels in the victims were elevated?"

"That's correct. In fact, all the men died the same way," he replies as he folds the sketch up and returns it to his pocket. "Do you have any idea why she would come here?"

"She's searching for a mate," Jor-El answers. "The chemicals must be released into her victims once she kisses them. She must have failed in her quest to find a suitable mate on her planet, so she's here on Earth to find one."

"The only problem is that humans can't take the hormone surge because they all flat lined," Clark says.

"The only kind of man strong enough to survive her kiss is a non-human," Jor-El replies.

"Like me?"

"That's correct."

"I have to find her and send her back to Almerac before another man dies from her killer kiss."

"There's one more thing you need to know," Jor-El says. "You must bring her back to the hypogeous marker and twist the Urquilium bracelet around her wrist in order for her to return to her home planet."

"I'll remember that. Thank you, father," Clark adds before he super-speeds away.

"You're welcome, son."

**Back in Metropolis…**

Clark returns to the _Planet _and sits down at his desk. "Where'd you disappear to?" Lois asks as she looks up from her computer.

"I told you that I had something to check out," he replies in an annoyed tone as he logs back into his computer. "Unfortunately it didn't pan out. So what about you? Did you find out anything new?"

"Nope," shaking her head as she leans back in her chair and crosses her legs. "Maybe this story is a bust after all."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Jimmy quickly strides up to them. "Have you heard about Miss Mercer?"

"What about her?"asks Lois.

"Is she okay?" Clark asks while trying to keep his voice calm.

"Her assistant found her unconscious on the floor of her office and called for the ambulance. They're at Met Gen right now," he answers.

Lois notes the worried look on Clark's face. "I think we should go to the hospital and find out what happened. Don't you think, Clark?" arching an eyebrow.

"I think that's a good idea," nodding back at her. "Thanks for letting us know, Jimmy," he says as he grabs his jacket.

"Any time, C.K.," Jimmy replies. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"I don't think I can after all. Can I have a rain check?"

"No problem, C.K."

"Thanks, Jimmy," he says as he puts his jacket on.

"Hurry up, Smallville," says Lois with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice as she half-runs to the elevator.

"I'm coming," rolling his eyes as he follows her into the elevator. Once the elevator doors close, Clark turns to Lois. "Thank you."

"No need for that," she replies as she presses the button for the main garage. "You'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would," he says with a smile as they exit the elevator and head in the direction of her car.

**Met Gen**

"What room did they say she was in?"

"522," Clark replied as they walk down the corridor of the hospital.

"There it is," Lois points out as Clark increases his stride until he reaches the door. He's about to reach for the doorknob when the door swings open and he sees Dee standing there. "How is she?" he asks as she steps out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"She has a dislocated shoulder and a concussion," Dee replies. "They want to keep her overnight for observation just in case."

"Did she say what happened?" asks Lois as the three of them stand in the corridor.

"A police officer just went in to see her to get her account of what happened. That's why I came out here."

Just then, the door opens again and the police officer comes out. "So what did she say?" asks Lois.

"All she remembers is a red-headed woman with incredible strength. The rest of it is a blur," he says as he slips his notepad into his pocket.

"Maybe she just needs a day or two for it to come back to her," says Clark.

"I hope you're right because what little information she gave me is not enough to find this woman," the officer declares. "Good day," adjusting his hat as he walks away.

"I better get back to the office," says Dee as she checks her cell phone.

"I'll stay for a little while," Clark replies.

"I'll walk out with you," Lois says as she walks out with Dee.

Clark waits until they're out of sight before stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asks in a concerned voice as he drops a kiss on her cheek and pulls a chair over to sit down.

"I have a heavy metal band playing in my head right now," opening her eyes to look up at him. "Looks like we won't have our date tonight," she says with a sigh.

"That's okay," he says while caressing the top of her head. "I'm a very patient man," he says with a smile.

"I know you are. That's one of the qualities I admire most in a person," smiling up at him before closing her eyes again.

"Maybe I should come back later when you're feeling a little better," he says as he starts to rise from his chair.

She reaches out to grab his arm. "You don't have to go," she says. "You can stay for a while."

He sits back down and she lets go. "Are you sure?"

She nods her head slowly. "I'm sure. Besides, I have to tell you something about the woman who attacked me."

"You remember what happened?" his eyes widening a little. "What did she look like?"

Tess describes the woman to him. "There were things the mystery woman said that I couldn't reveal to the police officer."

"Such as?"

"She believes that the owner of the crystal is Kryptonian and her perfect mate."

"She said _that?_ " staring back at her with surprise. "What else did she say?"

"She referred to the crystal as a beacon. Remember I told you earlier that a burst of light shot out of it?"

"I remember," he says. "She must have seen it and that's why she showed up on Earth in the first place," he remarks as he gets up from the chair and walks over to the window. He stares out of it for a moment, then turns around. "I found out who she is," he says at last.

"You did?" sitting up and staring at him with surprise. "How did you do that?"

"I rebuilt the fortress and talked to Jor-El," he replies.

"I had a feeling you would," she says as she lays her head back down on the pillow. "What did he say?" He goes on to tell her everything Jor-El told him. "So only a non-human can survive her killer kiss," she says as soon as he's finished. "It certainly narrows her choices."

"I know," he says as he sits back down in the chair next to the bed. "Since there have been numerous deaths, maybe I can access the police wire and find out if there's a pattern."

"That's a good idea," agreeing with him.

"I'll have to go back to the _Planet_, but I'll be back as soon as I find her," he says as he gets up.

"Clark?"

He looks down at her. "What?"

"Be careful."

"Of course I will," he says as he leans forward to softly kiss her lips. "She can't hurt me after all," he quips as he straightens up.

"I know that, but you don't know what might happen if she kisses you. What if her kiss brainwashes you in some way, or causes you to do something you wouldn't normally do?"

"I just won't let her kiss me," he replies.

"Easier said than done," she says with a small frown on her face. "You are a man after all. You may not be able to resist her."

He sighs and sits back down. "I promise to do everything in my power to not let that happen. Okay?" taking her hands in his and softly kissing them.

"Okay," she says as he gets up once more and heads over to the door. "Clark?" He turns in the open doorway. "I just want to tell you that if something should happen between you and Maxima, I won't hold it against you."

"_Nothing _is going to happen," he insists as he leaves the room and closes the door.

She lays her head back down. _I hope you're right, _ she says to herself as she closes her eyes again.

**Back at the Planet…**

Clark logs back into his computeI r and brings up the police wire website. After a few minutes, he finds out that a German business man was found outside the_ Ace of Clubs._ He reads further and discovers that several more men were found at similar places in Metropolis.

_I should try to access the video camera. Maybe I can find an actual picture of her, _he decides. It takes him almost thirty minutes before he's able to break the firewall and access the video camera. _It's about time, _he mutters to himself as he fast-forwards through the footage looking for a woman that fit Tess' description.

He continues scanning the footage until he spots the back of a red-headed woman and slowly advances the footage frame by frame until he can almost see her face. He's about to click the mouse one more time when the lights flicker and the power goes out.

_Damn, _he scowls as he stand up and starts to walk around the deserted office. He hears a sudden _swoosh _and turns around to find the red-headed woman standing on the stairs.

"Clark Kent," she says with a smile. "That's a strong name. I like it."

"I know who you are and what you want," he tells her in a firm voice.

She super-speeds up to him. "You don't know how long I've searched for you," she says as she throws herself at him.

"I don't think-" his words trailing off as her lips crash down on his. "I want only you," she whispers.

"No," he mumbles and pushes her away. "I don't want you," taking a few steps back.

"We'll just see about that," she replies and promptly pushes him. He flies across the room until he ends up on the floor in the opened elevator. "I'm the queen of Almerac. I always get what I want," she declares as he stands up.

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" he says as he starts to exit the elevator, but she grabs his arm and pulls him back in.

"No man can resist me," pushing him against the elevator wall. "You're going to come back with me to my planet and rule beside me as my king," ripping his shirt open and running her palms up his bare chest while putting her lips on his.

"Well consider me your first," he declares and tears himself away so he could button his shirt.

"That is unacceptable," she answers. "You're the one that I want."

"I don't want you," brushing past her and stepping out of the elevator. She follows him as he walks back to his desk. "You need to go back to your planet," turning around and folding his arms across his chest.

"Not without you," she answers.

He's about to reply when a glint of gold on her wrist catches his eye. _That must be the Urquilium bracelet. _He looks up at her again and an idea begins to form in his head. "Maybe we shouldgo somewhere private and talk about this," he whispers huskily as he grabs her by the waist and super-speeds them away.

"Finally a man with some fight in him," she whispers in a breathless voice as he pushes her up against the building in the same alley she teleported into. "None of the men on my planet had the stamina to keep up."

"I have plenty of stamina," he replies with a smirk. "Maybe if you hadn't come on so strong, things could have turned out differently between us," he says while still holding her in place.

"I know what I want and I go after it," she answers as he lets her go and starts to walk away. "When I was a little girl, I heard the stories of the brave and gallant men of Krypton. Men worthy of standing by a queen's side."

He turns back around and gazes at her. "When I learned your planet had been destroyed, I prayed for survivors. And then I saw your beacon."

He nods his head sadly. "The beacon didn't come from me," he says as he walks over to the scorch marks.

"It doesn't matter," she says as she walks over to him. "I found the last son of Krypton, and you're everything I wished for. A man who is my equal," taking his hand and resting it on her waist. "When we kissed, I felt your passion," taking his other hand and also placing it on her waist. "So much stronger than I've ever felt from any other man. You want me as much as I want you."

"I said I don't want you," he says. "I want someone else."

She glares at him. "You can't possibly mean the red-headed woman I encountered earlier?"

He looks back at her with a dreamy smile on his face. "She's the one."

Her eyes narrow at him. "No one on this planet will be a better match for you than me," her hands moving up to touch his upper chest. "It's our destiny to be together."

"No," his hands moving from her waist to grip her wrists. "My destiny is here, and you're not a part of it," twisting the bracelet.

"No!" she cries out as the bracelet activates and she frantically tries to hold onto him, but the power emanating from the bracelet forces her to let go and she disappears into a pinkish white light. He looks down at the ground and sees that the marker has disappeared.

He smiles to himself and heads back to the hospital.

**The next evening…**

Clark is in the loft staring out the window when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He turns around and sees Tess. "I thought we agreed that I was going to pick you up," he narrows his eyes slightly.

"I needed some fresh air," she quips as she walks over to him.

"Likely story," he replies with a snort. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better when I can get rid of this sling," she answers with a sigh.

He nods as they both stand there staring out the window. "So maybe we should talk about what happened last night."

"You were sleeping when I arrived at the hospital and I didn't want to wake you," he says as he walks away and sits down on the couch. "Come here," patting the spot next to him.

"I give the orders," she smirks as she sits down. "But I'll let it go – _this_ time," winking at him.

He chuckles a little and leans back against the couch; his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders. "So how was her kiss anyway?"

"We only kissed a couple times, but I immediately pulled away each time," he answers.

"That didn't really answer my question."

He quirks his brows. "Does it really matter how she was?"

"No," she quickly replies. "I'm just curious, that's all."

He cups her face and gazes into her eyes. "She wasn't you," lowering his lips and lightly pressing them against hers.

They kiss for a little while until breathing becomes a problem and they pull apart. "Why is it that I always need to catch my breath whenever we kiss?" looking at him with a curious expression.

"I'm an amazing kisser, that's why," he replies with a teasing smirk.

She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she rests her head against the couch. "Yep. I've created a monster all right."

He smiles and pulls her closer. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right," she answers with a grin.

"You're the one that I want. I don't need anyone else," He whispers while brushing a few strands of her hair off her face.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she answers with a smile. "So what else did she say?"

"She said we were destined to be together, but I told her my destiny was here and she wasn't a part of it."

"So do _you_ think we're destined to be together?"

He ponders her question for a moment. "There's no doubt in my mind," he answers with a coy smile. "What about you? Do _you _think we're destined to be together?"

"I feel the same way as you," she replies just as coyly. "Now kiss me again, Mr. Kent."

"Yes, _Miss Mercer_."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

******A/N: **I decided that for the purpose of this story, Jimmy and Chloe never got engaged. Therefore, there was no wedding, no Doomsday, and Lana never came back for the AOS - which I HATED by the way. Chloe didn't get infected by Brainiac so the mind wipe never happened.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**A couple hours later…**

"I didn't think I would end up liking that documentary, but I was pleasantly surprised," Clark remarks as he ejects the disc from the DVD player and puts it back in its case.

"It's not such a bad thing going outside your wheelhouse is it?" she remarks with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're right, it isn't," he laughs in response as he sits down next to her on the couch. "We should do this more often," his arm casually resting on the top of the couch behind her head.

They continue sitting there for a little while until Clark breaks the silence. "So..."

She looks over at him. "So...?"

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asks shyly.

She leans forward and presses her lips lightly against his, then pulls away. "_That's_ what I'm in the mood for," leaning back against the couch.

He slowly opens his eyes and studies her for a moment, then leans forward and captures her lips with his own. He wraps his arm around her and starts to pull her closer but stops when she grimaces. "Are you okay?" looking at her with concern.

"It's my shoulder," she replies. "I guess some things will have to be put on the back burner for a while."

"I've waited longer for less important things," he grins.

She rolls her eyes but yet can't help chuckling at the same time. "What _am _I going to do with you?" shaking her head.

"Anything you want, Miss Mercer," his eyes twinkling. "_Anything_ you want."

"I'll remember that when my shoulder is better," she says teasingly before resting her head against the couch again. "So I was just thinking about what you said the other day about you having to tell me."

"Yeah," he replies. "I would have told you already, but you were in the hospital and I didn't think it was the right time or place."

She turns her head and looks up at him. "I also remember you saying it was more about me than about us."

He nods his head. "I'm just not sure how to tell you."

She looks at him curiously for a moment before she answers. "You know I hate it when people beat around the bush. Just give it to me straight."

He nods his head in agreement. "Alright," he says and pulls out the folder from beneath a magazine that was lying on the coffee table. "Do you remember my asking you not too long ago why you didn't want to know anything about your biological father?"

"I remember," looking at him with a wondering expression before her eyes widen in understanding. "You didn't," she says after a long pause. "_Please_ tell me you didn't go looking for him."

"It wasn't me," he reassures her.

She abruptly gets up from the couch and walks over to the fireplace. "Who was it?" not turning around.

"Does it really matter who it was?" he asks.

"I want to know," she insists. "So who was it?" she asks again. "Lois?"

"No, it wasn't Lois," Clark shakes his head.

"What about Oliver?" she asks next.

"Nope," shaking his head again.

"Then who was it?" her free hand resting on her hip.

He waits for a moment before he finally answers her question. "It was Chloe."

She turns around. "Chloe," pursing her lips into a frown. "What the hell was she thinking?!" her voice going up an octave.

He walks over to her with the folder still in his hand. "Please don't be mad at her. She thought you looked familiar when she met you at the party and her curiosity got the better of her."

She scowls at what he said. "I didn't want to know _anything_ about my biological father," she snaps back. "It was none of her business. Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know she was looking into your background until after the fact," he answers back. "If I had known, I would have done _everything _in my power to stop her," trying to reassure her.

"I see," her eyes narrowing. "So exactly how long have you known?"

"Only a couple days," he admits. "I had planned on telling you right away, but then all that stuff happened with Maxima."

She walks away from him and looks out the window. "I was never going to keep this from you," he says as he walks over to stand behind her. "I've learned the hard way that secrets can destroy a relationship. I didn't want to make the same mistake with you."

She exhales softly before speaking up. "Tell me who he is," turning around to face him.

He hands her the folder without saying a single word. She opens it and staggers backwards while staring at the birth certificate. She finally looks up at him; the shocked expression still on her face.

"Lionel Luthor is my father?!"

"That's the reaction I had when I first found out," he replies.

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" shaking her head while crumpling the folder in her hand. "Of all the men in the world, why did it have to be him?" she asks Clark but not really expecting an answer. "You know what this means?" holding the folder up. "This means that not only am I a Luthor by blood, I'm also Lex's half-sister," throwing the folder down on the coffee table.

"I know," he says softly as she paces back and forth in front of the couch. "So does this mean you're still going to continue searching for Lex in the Arctic?" he asks.

"No," shaking her head. "All the team has found so far at the sight of the collapse is the leather coat he was wearing at the time, so I've decided to call off the expedition and bring them home."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," agreeing with her.

She continues pacing in silence for the next couple minutes, then stops to look at Clark. "I think you were wrong when you said this had more to do with me than us."

He looks at her with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugs her good shoulder. "I know how much you hate Lex and I also know that the last thing you would probably want to do was date his sister," shaking her head sadly. "I have Luthor blood in me. What if-"

"_Stop _right there," holding up his hand. "You are_ nothing_ like Lex _or_ Lionel," walking over to her. "You're what a Luthor _should_ be. You may have the Luthor blood in you, but that blood didn't make you the strong, smart, beautiful, _and_ caring woman you are," gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You forgot sexy," trying to pout without smiling but not succeeding.

"That goes without saying," he smiles softly as one hand reaches up to stroke her cheek.

"Are you sure that dating a Luthor won't be a problem for you?"

"I'm dating a Mercer, _not _a Luthor," he declares just before he presses his lips against hers.

"Good answer," she mutters as they continue kissing. She pulls away all of a sudden and clasps her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asks as she collapses onto the couch.

She looks up at him again. "You've haven't been dating a Luthor. You've been _f*cking_ a Luthor."

"I've been making_ love_ to a Mercer," sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't bother you in the least that you got your first blow job from a _Luthor?"_ she stares at him in disbelief.

"If you're trying to turn me on, it's not working," he chuckles lightly, but the laughter trails off when her eyes narrow. "Sorry. Bad joke," he apologizes as she gets up from the couch again and heads for the front door. "Where are you going?" blocking her path.

"That _wasn't_ funny," glaring back at him.

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I just don't understand why you're upset about this all of a sudden."

"How can it _not_ bother you?"

"I don't know what else I can say to convince you," suddenly sweeping her off her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" staring up at him with surprise.

"To my bed," he declares and promptly carries her upstairs. "I'm going to show you how much it _doesn't _bother me," he smirks as he sets her down on the bed and starts taking his clothes off.

"Clark, I can't have sex with you because of my shoulder," she whispers as his boxers drop to the floor.

"Sure you can," he grins wickedly as he steps out of them. "There _are_ ways," he says as he uses his super-speed to strip her clothes off.

"What happened to having waited for lesser things?"

"Some things_ can't_ wait," he winks. "Now lay on your back like a good girl."

"I don't _like_ taking orders," lifting her chin up in defiance. "And I'm _not_ a good girl," she adds.

"Tell me something I don't know," he smirks as he gently pushes her down and lifts her legs up.

"Clark, I told you I can't," but the words die in her throat as he plunges his hardness deep inside her.

"Don't think of it as my having sex with _a Luthor_," he says as he lowers his head to whisper in her ear. "Think of it as _you_ having sex with a _Kent_," his breath hot on her neck as he grips her waist and starts to thrust.

"Ahh!" she cries out.

He stops suddenly and gazes down at her with a concerned look on his face. She opens her eyes when she doesn't feel him moving inside her. "Why did you stop?"

He pulls out of her and shakes his head. "You were right. We can't do this," he replies as he lowers her legs to the bed.

"Why not?" she asks as he gets off the bed.

"I was holding back on my strength, but I could still see how much pressure the force was putting on your upper body. That's why I stopped," he admits as he picks up the discarded boxers.

"You don't have to get dressed," she says as he pulls his boxers back on. "Come here," she says while patting the spot next to her.

He hesitates for a moment before lying down next to her and propping himself up on one elbow. "I guess I was so determined to prove to you that it didn't matter to me that you were a Luthor that I didn't think about what pain you were in," lightly stroking her shoulder with his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. The fact that you attempted to show me was more than enough proof to convince me," she smiles back at him. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"I don't know but we'll figure something out," resting his head on the pillow next to her.

"I already miss being with you," she whispers.

"I feel the same way, but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he murmurs as he snuggles next to her and drapes his arm loosely over her body. "So just one more thing."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," softly kissing his cheek just before they both drift off to sleep in each other's arms…

**A couple weeks later…**

"Smallville!"

Clark looks up from his computer and sees Lois standing next to his desk with her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" he replies in a snippy tone

"We have to talk," she declares and grabs him by the arm and pulling him up from his chair.

"About what?" wrenching his arm away from her grip.

"Supply room. _Now_,_"_ turning on her heel and walking out of the bullpen.

"Lois!" he calls out after her but she doesn't stop until she reaches the supply room. "What the hell is going on?" he asks as he follows her into the room.

"We need to talk about your girlfriend. The _Pit Bull in Prada?"_ she says while leaning back against the closed door with arms crossed.

"I told you to _stop_ calling her that," he replies coolly. "What about her?"

"Ever since she dislocated her shoulder, she has been moody, cranky, snippy, and downright _impossible _to deal with," glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" cocking his head.

"Remember the story I've been working on for the last few weeks?"

"Yeah," he answers. "What about it?"

"She told me it needs more work," pulling out several folded pieces of paper from her pocket and thrusting it towards him. "Here. Read it for yourself."

He takes the pages and begins to read. He doesn't say a word until he's finished and looks up at her with a puzzled expression. "Other than a few minor spelling errors - which I might add is a miracle in itself," earning a glare from her, "This article looks fine to me."

"That's what I thought," grabbing the papers out of his hand and returning them to her jacket pocket. "I don't know how much more I can take before I really let her have it," she scowls. "I would have already if you weren't her boyfriend."

"For me?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, you," lightly punching his shoulder.

He looks at her with a dubious expression, "Yeah. Right," rolling his eyes.

She studies him for a minute. "You know, it just occurred to me that you've been acting the same way for the last couple weeks. Could it be that-"

"_Don't_ go there, Lois," his eyes darkening.

"Don't go _where_, Smallville," she says coyly.

"You know exactly where," he replies.

"Fine, I won't," throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "Can't you at least talk to her? Maybe you can do that thing you do that always seems to relax her."

"Thing? What thing?" his voice cracking slightly as he nervously adjusts his tie.

"I don't know what the _thing_ is," she replies in an exasperated tone. "All I know is that she always seems more relaxed whenever you leave her office after she's been on a rampage. I figured you had to have done _something,_" she replies with a wink as she opens the door.

"I'll talk to her before I meet up with Jimmy at the _Ace of Clubs_ after work," he quickly replies. "So can I go now?" starting to walk towards the open doorway.

She turns around. "_Ace of Clubs? _Now _that_ sounds like a great idea. I need to blow off some steam. I'll meet you there."

"Lois-" he calls out but she's already out the door.

_Perfect. __Just__ perfect, _he thinks to himself as he leaves the room and heads for the elevator.

**A few minutes later…**

"I QUIT!"

Clark stares in shock as Dee storms out of Tess' office and slams the door behind her. "What's going on?" he asks as she furiously opens drawer after drawer until she finds her purse. "Why are you quitting?" watching in confusion as she puts on her coat.

She spins around and stares at him with her eyes flashing. "I can't take it anymore," pointing towards the door. "Let me rephrase that. I can't take _her _anymore," tying the belt around her waist.

"I know she hasn't been herself lately but-"

She cuts him off. "Ever since she dislocated her shoulder she's been _impossible _to work for."

"But, Dee-"

"She just told me to cancel my trip because she needs me here," she interrupts him. "I have a family reunion in London next week, then after that my husband and I are headed for Paris to celebrate our _Silver_ wedding anniversary. We've had it planned for months and I informed her that there was _no_ way I was going to cancel it now."

"What did she say to that?" Clark asks next.

"She said if I didn't cancel, then she'd fire me. Well that's when I told her I quit," she replies.

"Lois was just complaining to me about her too," he says thoughtfully.

"Well don't you think there's something to that?" Dee glares back at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "Yeah, I do," he replies. "Look," walking over to her. "If I can get through to her, will you reconsider quitting?"

"I don't know," her voice sounding a little wearily.

"Please?" resting one hand on her shoulder. "Tess thinks the world of you and has told me on more than one occasion that you're the best assistant she's ever had."

She looks up at him curiously. "She really said that?"

"She did," he says with a smile.

"Well if there's anybody who can convince her it's you, Clark," she says in a teasing tone.

"Really?"

"Really," she replies. "I think you're good for her in so many ways. She needs someone like you."

He looks at her for a moment before he replies. "You know about us don't you?"

"I suspected, but didn't know for sure until a couple weeks ago." At his puzzled expression, she continues. "You had just come to see her and she sent me out to get her a hazelnut latte. As I was walking away I could hear…well…you know," arching one brow at him.

"Oh," his cheeks flushing a little.

She smiles at his reaction. "Don't worry," she says in a reassuring tone. "I haven't told anybody," responding to his unspoken question. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. _We _appreciate that," correcting himself.

"You want to know something? Whenever she sees you come in the room, her face lights up and she gets the sweetest smile on her face. Now _that's _a woman in love," looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You really think she's in love with me?" he looks at her with hope in his eyes.

"Of course she is. It doesn't take a genius to see that you love her too. So when are you going to tell her already?" arching one brow.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders.

"Geez," rolling her eyes. "What is it with you guys anyway? Why are men _so_ afraid to tell a woman how much they love them? It took my husband almost _six _months after our first date before he told me."

He waits a moment before answering. "If you had been around to witness the drama that my friend Chloe calls _The Clark and Lana Operetta_, then I think you'd understand why," he counters.

She nods her head. "Point taken."

"So are you still quitting or will you stay after all?" he asks.

"I haven't made a final decision yet," she replies.

"I don't know if it'll mean anything, but I really hope you stay," he says as he walks over to Tess' office door.

"It does, and thank you," smiling as she pulls out her keys. "Clark?"

He turns around. "Yes?"

"Good luck," winking at him as she walks away.

"Thanks, but hopefully I won't need it," winking back as he turns the doorknob.

**At the same time…**

"Hey, Jimmy," Lois calls out after him.

He turns around and looks across the lobby as Lois strides towards him. "Clark said he was meeting up with you for drinks. You don't mind me tagging along do you? Of course you don't," she grins as she walks by him.

"_O-kay_," chuckling to himself as he catches up to her. "So did you hear about the mysterious rescue last night at the Metropolis Hilton?" Jimmy asks Lois as they exit the _Daily Planet _building.

"Yes, I heard about that," rolling her eyes as they cross the street.

"Doesn't it peak your curiosity at all knowing there's been someone out there saving people?"

"Nope," shaking her head.

"Come on, Lois," he says as they walk down the street.

"I write news stories, not fairy tales," Lois remarks.

"I may not have a name or a face to connect him with but I am telling you, this stealth crime fighter is as real as it gets," he responds.

"Look, Jimmy," she interrupts. "The only stealth crime fighter I know about wears green leather and plays with arrows, and I think he's hung up his bow."

He just sighs as they cross another street. "Lois, this guy is light-years beyond bows and arrows. Trust me, this is the kind of story that careers are made of."

"Without a photo, that story is about as relevant as a five-part expose on the tooth fairy," she says as they step onto the sidewalk.

"Well maybe I'll pitch the story to Clark over drinks," he says with a wink as he starts walking ahead of her.

Lois stares back at Jimmy with surprise. "Smallville? Are you serious?"

He stops in his tracks and turns around. "Why not?"

"It just doesn't sound like his kind of story," she responds. "Besides, I don't think he has the time to chase down some mythical savior that no one's ever seen. He's no hack you know."

He can't help but chuckle. "Did I just hear you give Clark Kent a compliment?"

"Don't read anything into it, Olsen," she warns him. "He does have a girlfriend you know," she grins.

"He does? Who is she?"

"You'll have to ask him that question. He keeps talking about keeping his private life private," shrugging her shoulders.

He eyes her curiously. "You _know _who it is, don't you?" arching one brow.

"I don't think-" but doesn't get to finish what she says as a man dressed all in black and wearing a woolen cap suddenly emerges from the shadows and punches Jimmy; causing him to fall to the ground.

The man pulls out a knife and glares back at her. "Give me the purse."

She holds out her hand. "You're robbing the wrong chick," she says just before she kicks the knife out of his hand.

He becomes furious and starts punching her. She returns each blow with one of her own. As they struggle, she yells out to Jimmy, "Get a picture of his face!"

Jimmy slowly opens his eyes and reaches for his camera.

**Back in Tess' office**

"Tess," Clark calls out as he opens the door and steps inside.

She looks up from her computer and narrows her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I thought we could talk for a few minutes before I have to meet Jimmy at the _Ace of Clubs," _sitting down on the leather couch and crossing his legs casually.

She leans back in her chair. "What do you want to talk about?" eying him curiously.

"I thought that maybe we could talk about why in the last ten minutes I've had two people complain to me about how impossible you've been for the last couple weeks."

"Let me guess," swiveling her chair back and forth. "Lois is one of them. Right?"

"That's right."

"And the other one is Dee?" she asks next.

"You're two for two," he replies with a smile. "Dee told me that you insisted that she cancel her trip. Now why would you ask her to do that?" tilting his head in a curious manner.

"There are a lot of things I need her to do that I can't right now because of my shoulder. That's what she's being paid for," she retorts.

"You can very easily hire a temporary assistant to help you until Dee returns from her vacation," he counters back.

"No," shaking her head emphatically. "Screw the vacation. I need her here."

He stares at her incredulously. "That was a very _Luthor_ thing to say."

Her jaw drops. "_What _did you just say?"

"You heard me," he replies.

"I know I heard you. I just can't believe you actually said it," shaking her head in disbelief.

He sighs and gets up from the couch. "People around here have noticed how moody you've been since you injured your shoulder. If you're in any pain, then maybe you should take some time off," he says as he walks over to her.

"I'm not in pain," she snaps back and abruptly gets up from her chair to look out the window.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" wrapping his arms around her.

She sighs and rests her head back against him. "I'm frustrated."

"You're frustrated?"

"Sexually frustrated, to be exact," she replies.

He's rendered speechless at her admission. There's a long pause before he finally speaks. "Tess, honey, I know we haven't made love in over two weeks, but-"

"But, what?" turning in his arms and looking intently at him.

"We've tried but each time you've complained about your shoulder-"

"I know, I know," turning back around.

"I'm frustrated too," he admits.

"At least you could jack yourself off and get _some_ relief," pulling out of his arms and sitting back down on her chair.

He kneels down in front of her. "I'm sorry. I should have thought of other alternatives," lightly caressing her knees. "You know, I'm supposed to meet Jimmy after work for drinks. How about I blow him off and I'll spend the rest of the evening helping you get that relief," his voice becoming low and husky.

"Mmm," her eyes closing as his fingers glide up her inner thighs until they reach the edge of her panties.

"I take it you like that idea?" his fingers slipping beneath the lace edging and drawing the panties down her legs and pulling them off.

"You know I do," she quips.

"Good," he replies. "Now be a good girl and spread your legs for me."

She opens her eyes and arches a brow but doesn't say a word as she does what he says. "Oh, yes," she softly gasps out as he slips two of his fingers inside her and begins to gently thrust them against her most sensitive spot while rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time.

Her eyes close again as he incorporates his super-speed into his thrusts. Soon enough she throws her head back and cries out; her body shuddering from her climax. He removes his fingers and waits for her to open her eyes. When she does, he asks, "Are you more relaxed now?" he raises his head until his mouth is only a couple inches away from hers.

"Definitely," lowering her head so their lips meet. He smiles back but then frowns and stands up. "What's wrong?" noting the worried look on his face.

"I think I hear somebody in trouble," looking down at her. "I'll be right back," giving her a quick peck on the cheek and super-speeding away.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that, _her head blowing around her head from the breeze he left behind…

**Back outside…**

Jimmy readies the camera as Lois continues to struggle with the guy. Clark arrives just as Lois raises her leg to kick him in the chest, but the force of the kick causes her to push off him and fly backwards into the path of an incoming car. As Jimmy rises to his knees and aims the camera, Clark super-speeds over to them. He pushes the guy towards the building and was about to grab Lois when he spots the camera in Jimmy's hands. He hesitates for a brief moment as the flash starts to go off before grabbing Lois and pulling her out of harm's way. He quickly sets her down and super-speeds away.

Lois turns around in time to see the guy hit the wall and collapse to the ground. Jimmy stares first at Lois, then at the guy on the ground, then starts to turn his attention to his camera. "I knew I got a good lick in," she says with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Jimmy stares with slowly widening eyes at the image on his camera. "Oh my God," a smile spreading across his face.

"It's him."


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Clark watched from the shadows as Lois and Jimmy gave their statements to the police officer before super-speeding back to the Planet.

"Tess, we have a problem," he says as he strides into her office, closing the door behind him.

She looks up from her computer. "Oh?" looking at him curiously as he sits down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I saved Jimmy and Lois from a mugging," he says before she pipes up.

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me," she remarks.

"You didn't let me finish."

She quirks a brow at him. "No need to get testy," leaning back in her chair while crossing her legs. "So tell me why that's a problem."

"Jimmy took a picture of me," he replied.

"He did…what?"

"You heard me," getting up from the chair and walking over to the window.

She swivels her chair around. "Are you sure?"

"I saw the flash go off. He definitely got a picture all right," turning around to face her.

"I just don't see how that's possible if you were in super-speed mode," she replies.

"I heard him mutter to himself, 'it's him,' Tess," a worried look on his face.

She gets up and walks over to him. "I think we should get a look at that picture before jumping to _any_ conclusions. Don't you think?" resting her hand on his upper arm. Just then the phone rings.

"My instinct tells me that that just might be Mister Olsen," smiling back at Clark before answering the phone.

"Tess Mercer," she answers. "What can I do for you?" winking at Clark. "You're in luck, Mr. Olsen. I was planning to leave in about ten minutes, but I think I can spare a few minutes to talk to you. See you in five minutes. Goodbye," hanging up the phone.

"Goodbye," Jimmy replies as he hangs up the phone. "I wonder where C.K. is," he says as they enter the building.

"Who knows," she says as they enter the elevator and the doors close. "Maybe he's still trying to do that thing that relaxes her," mumbling under her breath as the elevator begins to rise.

Jimmy wasn't paying attention to the last thing she said because he was looking at the picture on his camera again.

_This is gonna be big news, _smiling inwardly as the elevator stops on their floor. "See you tomorrow," he says as she steps out of the elevator.

"Okay," she mumbles as the doors close behind her. She walks over to her desk and sits down, booting up her computer. She starts to work on an article about the attempted mugging.

"I should go," Clark says as he walks over to the door. "I have a few things to do at the farm."

"Clark."

He turns around. "What?"

"Don't you want to see the picture?" looking at him curiously.

"I don't think-"

There's a knocking at the door. "Miss Mercer? It's Jimmy Olsen."

"Looks like you're seeing it after all," winking at him. "Come in, Mr. Olsen."

The door opens and Jimmy steps in. "Good evening, Miss Mercer. I'm sorry for disturbing you so late. Hi, C.K.," looking at him curiously. "What happened to you?"

He starts to tell him but Jimmy brushes him off. "Never mind. It's not that important," grinning as he pulls out the memory card from his camera while walking over to Tess' desk. "Lois and I were being mugged when I took this picture. May I?" cocking his head in the direction of her computer.

"You may," she answers while getting up from her chair.

He sits in the chair she just vacated and inserts the memory card into the slot.

"Once you see this picture, our lives will never be the same," he says as he clicks on a couple icons before finding the picture in question.

Clark comes over to the desk, an anxious expression on his face as he looks over Jimmy's shoulder while Tess looks over the other one. Both their eyes widen at the image.

Clark continues to stare at the picture. "What is this supposed to be?" a trace of nervousness in his voice.

"It's a person," he says while looking over his shoulder at Clark.

"What? You think this blur is a person?" he scoffs

"Well, he's just moving so fast that he's out of focus," Jimmy replies.

"Jimmy…uh…it looks like a reflection in the lens to me. Maybe there was a police car driving by-"

"In the middle of a mugging?"Jimmy interrupts. "Don't you think that they would have stopped?"

"It's not a person. They can't move that fast. It's not possible," Tess speaks up at last.

"A few years ago I would have agreed with you," he replies, turning to Clark. "But you have to admit that we've both have seen our fair share of the bizarre and unexplained."

"What about Lois? She's the one who's supposedly saved. Don't you think it's weird she didn't say anything about it?"

"Not really," Jimmy says. She's a naysayer, a nonbeliever. She swears that it's her lightning-fast reflexes that came to her rescue," he chuckles lightly.

"So you're saying this 'blur' saved Lois from becoming road kill, and she didn't feel a thing?" asks Tess.

"_That's_ how good he is," Jimmy says with a bit of awe in his tone. "Doesn't this have front page written all over it?" he asks while looking at the two of them.

"I don't think so," Clark says."

"I do."

Clark turns his head and stares at Tess incredulously. "But-"

"I think there is potential there, but we'll need more than just the photograph," she continues on. "I'll give you my decision sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, _nobody_ is to know about this photograph. Not even Lois. Is that understood?" her eyes focused on Jimmy.

"Understood," he replies as he makes a copy of the picture for Tess before removing the memory card from her computer and inserting it back into his camera, then getting up from the chair so she could sit down.

"Good night, Miss Mercer," he says with a smile as he opens her office door. "Good night, C.K.," flashing Clark a wink as he steps outside.

"Good night, Mr. Olsen," she replies.

"The last thing I want is my picture on the front page of every newspaper in Metropolis," Clark declares after the door closes and he hears Jimmy's footsteps disappear.

"Relax, Clark. It's not as if anybody can tell it's you," she says while studying the picture again.

"But people will know I'm out there," he counters.

"And why is that such a bad thing?" looking up at him with one eyebrow arched. "Think about it, Clark. We live in dangerous times, and for people to know that there's someone out there dedicated to saving lives. That could really mean a lot."

"I don't know," walking over to the window. "This is my secret we're talking about," he replies in a soft voice.

She swivels her chair around. "I wouldn't be saying anything if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"You need to tell Jimmy that you changed your mind. That you decided it doesn't have potential after all," turning around to face her.

"Jimmy is giving you a perfect alter ego," she says with a smile. "It's called an 'alias,' Clark. Writers have been writing under pen names since the invention of the alphabet. Oliver has the Green Arrow. I think it's time for you to have one of your own."

"No," shaking his head. "This isn't a debate, Tess. We need to protect my identity."

"I understand that this is a _huge_ leap for you, but this picture doesn't reveal _anything_ about Clark Kent. It simply gives the world something that they desperately need right now."

"And what's that?"

She smiles up at him. "A hero."

He starts to reply but instead turns back around to look out the window at the Metropolis skyline. She stands up and wraps her good arm around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Just think about it," softly pressing her lips behind his ear.

He exhales softly as her lips move down his neck, his eyes slowly closing. "Okay, I'll think about it."

She smiles inwardly. "I knew you'd see it my way," whispering in his ear. "So how about some more of that relief?" she asks as her hand slips inside his shirt to caress his stomach with her fingers.

He turns around. "Okay," he replies with a big grin as he lifts her into his arms and super-speeds away…

In the middle of the night…

Clark opens his eyes when he hears a soft noise coming from Tess.

_She's so cute when she snores,_ a soft smile on his face while gazing lovingly at the peaceful expression on her face as she sleeps. His fingers brush a lock of her wavy red hair off her forehead.

"I love you," he whispers while pressing his lips to her cheek. He lays his head back down on the pillow and closes his eyes.

"I love you too."

His eyes pop open when he hears the soft-spoken words. She opens her eyes and sees the surprised expression on his face. "I thought you were sleeping," he responds nonchalantly.

"Your lips on my cheek woke me up," she replies with a smile. "What made you say that? Was it the moonlight? Was it the starlight in my eyes?" she asks in a teasing tone as she throws the blanket off.

"I didn't think you liked Shania Twain," he chuckles lightly while shrugging his shoulders.

"I like all kinds of music, but you _still_ didn't answer my question," she responds back while straddling his waist.

"I don't know," he admits. "It just felt…right."

"It felt right to tell me you love me while I was asleep?" she asks as her fingers lightly caress his bare chest.

"Well what about you? You said it back when you thought _I_ was asleep. Was it was the starlight in _my_ eyes?" he counters back while his fingers lightly grip her waist.

"Maybe," she says coyly.

"You are a worry," shaking his head at her.

"But you love me anyway," she says as he pulls her closer.

"You bet I do," he whispers as their lips come together in a passionate kiss…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**The next morning…**

Tess woke up only to discover that she was alone in the bed.

"Clark?" she calls out as she grabs his t-shirt off the floor and slips it over her head. When he doesn't answer, she leaves the bedroom and starts to head down the stairs.

She pauses on the middle step when she sees him standing at the stove wearing only pajama bottoms and singing to himself.

_**I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie. All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh…**_

_He has a lovely voice,_ she decides as she watches with fascination at the way the muscles in his arms flex as he stirs something in the pan. She gazes hungrily at his bare back as he moves but what really captures her attention is when he bends over slightly, causing the pajama bottoms to slide down just enough to reveal what he wasn't wearing underneath.

"Like what you see?"

She shakes herself out of her daydream. "Huh?" looking at him curiously.

"You've been standing there for the last couple minutes," he says in a teasing tone, shutting off the burner before striding over to stand at the bottom of the staircase.

"So answer my question," he says, leaning casually against the railing as she makes her way down the stairs.

"Are you talking about what you were just cooking or were you talking about something else?" she counters in a suggestive tone.

"Something else," he replies as he wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a soft kiss on the lips before lifting her off her feet and setting her down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh?" arching one brow as his hands slip beneath the t-shirt to cup and fondle her breasts.

"Yep," his fingers playing with her nipples until they're hard and erect.

Instead of answering she reaches down and slips her hands inside his pajama bottoms to grab his firm cheeks.

Not to be outdone, he grabs the t-shirt and tears it open. "Isn't that your favorite t-shirt?" she asks as he tosses it over his shoulder.

"I have plenty of red shirts in my closet. I think I can spare _one_," a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pulls her closer until their bare chests were pressed against each others.

"I see," she remarks as his mouth attacks the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"So how does your shoulder feel this morning?" he asks between nibbles.

She throws her head back as his mouth captures one of her nipples. "Fine," she gasps out. "Just _fine_," she repeats while he suckles from her breast.

"Good," he answers after removing his mouth.

She looks up with surprise. "Why'd you stop?" she asks as he strips off the pajama bottoms.

He doesn't answer her at first; instead he lifts her off the counter and turns her around.

"What the-" craning her neck to look over her shoulder at him as he gently prods her in the direction of the front door. "We're going _outside_?" her eyes widening slightly as he opens the door.

"Making love to you outdoors in the daylight is another one of my fantasies," whispering huskily in her ear as they step onto the porch.

"Funny you say that because I've had the same fantasy," she says teasingly as he sits down on the swing.

He smiles widely as she starts to straddle him. "Turn around," he tells her in a firm voice.

"You're telling _me_ what to do?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You better believe it, Missy," he replies.

She shakes her head and chuckles as she turns around. "Mmm," she gasps out softly as she lowers herself down until she's seated on his lap.

"Mmm, baby," he mutters softly as he begins to move inside her, his thrusts gradually becoming faster and harder. She lifts herself up and down on him at the same time, their fingers clasped together on her stomach. She turns her head at the same time as he does, their lips meeting up in a passionate kiss. Their tongues caress each other's mouths, the porch swing gently swaying back and forth as they make love.

It doesn't take too much longer before they reach their peaks together. "That was…wow," she whispers softly as the shudders from their respective orgasms slowly ebb away.

He opens his eyes. "You took the words right out of my mouth," smiling down at her flushed face. "You know, I've never seen you look more beautiful," his fingers lifting a lock of her red hair off her cheek.

"I'm all sweaty and flushed, yet you still think I look beautiful?"

"Of course I do," he promptly replies. "You look like that because we just experienced the act of love," pressing his lips to hers.

She smiles back at him. "You always know the right thing to say," kissing him back before rising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asks as she opens the front door.

"I need to take a shower before heading back to the mansion," she replies. "After all, I can't wear the same outfit two days in a row. What _would_ people think?" flashing him a wink as she goes inside.

"That's true," agreeing with her. "Would you like some company?" he asks as he follows her inside.

"Do you even have to _ask_?" she replies in a teasing tone as he sweeps her off her feet and super-speeds them upstairs to the bathroom.

"You're _absolutely_ right. My bad," grinning widely as he turns on the water, adjusting it so that it wasn't too hot or cold for her.

"I'll never get to work if we keep this up," she mumbles as he pushes her up against the shower wall and attacks her neck.

"It's your own fault for being such a passionate, _extremely_ sexy woman that I simply _cannot_ resist," he replies while kissing his way down her body, sinking down to his knees in the process.

"Once again you know the right thing to say," she says before throwing her head back and gasping out loud as his head moves between her legs, her fingers gripping his head as his lips and tongue work their magic…

**A couple hours later…**

Clark exits the elevator, a dreamy expression in his eyes as he walks through the office and heads towards his desk. He can't help singing to himself, oblivious to the stares coming from everyone he passes by.

Lois looks up from her computer and gives him a curious look as he sits down. "Good morning, Smallville," she says as he turns on his computer. When he doesn't answer, she says it again. After saying it for a third time, she throws a balled up piece of paper at him.

He shakes himself out of his daydream and looks up. "What gives?" throwing it back at her.

"I said 'good morning' to you at least three times," a slight frown on her face. "What's with you this morning? Are you alright?"

"Never better," the smile still on his face as he starts typing.

"There's something different about you this morning," studying his appearance carefully. "Oh!" she exclaims about a minute later. "I think I just figured it out," leaning back in her chair.

He stops typing and looks up. "You'll _never_ guess in a million years," a confident smirk on his face as he folds his arms against his chest.

She gets up from her chair and sits down on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. "If I guess, you'll have to tell me one of your deep, _dark_ secrets."

"And what if you don't guess?" arching one brow.

"I'll tell you one of mine," she replies.

"Hmm," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Okay, but you have only one chance to get it right. Deal?" holding out his hand.

"Deal, but I only need one," she says in a confident tone as she shakes his hand.

"So what's your guess?" he asks after she pulls her hand away.

"Well," hopping off the desk. "At first I thought you had sex this morning," coming around to stand behind him.

"Then I figured that maybe that would be too obvious," resting her hands on his shoulders. "That's when it occurred to me that it was something more important than sex, so I started thinking about it and that's when I realized what it was," lowering her head and softly speaking into his ear before sitting back down on his desk.

"So my guess is that those three little words were finally said." She knows that she hit the nail on the head when his jaw drops and his eyes widen. "Am I right?"

"Yes," shaking his head with astonishment. "I can't believe you actually guessed it."

"It wasn't that hard, Smallville," getting up again and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Seriously though, I'm really happy for you. You deserve it," she says with a smile before heading back to her desk.

He watches her as she starts typing. "Lois?

She looks up. "What?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

"That's what I'm here for, Smallville. One save at a time," winking at him as she resumes her typing. He smiles at her as they get back to work.

"Uh, Smallville," she says about a half hour later.

"Yeah?" looking up.

"You lost the bet so now you have to tell me one of your deep, _dark_ secrets," she says.

"Okay," he answers back as he thinks about it for a few minutes. "Alright. I have one," he says at last.

She leans forward eagerly as he opens his mouth. "I'm the one who saved you from the mugging last night."

She stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Surely you could come up with something better than that," she says after she stops laughing.

"It's true," he insists. "I'm the red-blue blur in Jimmy's picture."

She furrows her brows in confusion. "_What_ picture?"

_Oops! _"The picture he took last night," he admits.

She doesn't give him a response; instead she picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Olsen, I want you to email me the picture you took last night. Yes, Clark just told me," rolling her eyes as she hangs up. "So are you going to tell me your secret or what?"

"I just told you," he responds with a big grin on his face.

"Fine. _Don't_ tell me," she snaps back in a cool tone as she gets up from her chair. "I'm getting a cup of coffee," not looking back at him as she walks towards the break room.

Clark can't help laughing as he picks up the phone and dials Tess' number. "I just screwed up," he says after she picks up.

"What happened?"

"I let it slip to Lois about Jimmy's picture. She just called him and told him she wants to see it. "

"I see," she hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "So have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

He leans back in his chair. "I have," he answers after a short pause. "I think you're right. About everything."

"Good," she replies with a smile in her tone. "I think you're doing the right thing."

"I hope so," sounding a little worried.

"It'll be fine," she replies in a soothing tone. "I'll tell Jimmy that it's a 'go' on the picture."

"What about the article on the mugging itself?"

"Lois already handed in the first draft of the article," she tells him. "She really needs to learn how to use spell check," she says with laughter in her voice.

"Don't I know it," laughing along with her before glancing up at the clock. "I have to meet with a source in about a half hour so I have to go. See you for lunch later?" he asks hopefully.

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting around eleven thirty. Can I have a rain check?" she asks with a lilt in her voice.

"Alright," sounding disappointed.

"How about dinner tonight instead?"

"How about we just skip dinner altogether and head straight for the dessert?" he counters. "As I recall, I really loved the 'Mercy' sundae I had this morning," lowering his voice an octave.

"Well I loved devouring your banana last night," she replies in a sultry tone. "By the way, don't forget the whipped cream this time."

"I won't forget," he says with a chuckle before his tone turns serious. "I love you, Tess."

"I love you too, Clark."

He smiles to himself as he hangs up the phone and puts on his jacket. As he's waiting for the elevator, Lois comes by with a coffee mug in her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting with a source," he answers back as the doors open and he steps inside. "See you later," he adds as the doors close.

She rolls her eyes as she heads back to her desk and sits down. When she sees the email from Jimmy, she immediately clicks on it and brings up the picture on her screen.

_Oh yeah, he's the blur all right, _she mutters under her breath as she closes it out and resumes her typing…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 17: Penultimate

**CHAPTER 17: PENULTIMATE**

**Six months later…**

Clark stopped in front of the familiar door, taking a deep breath then exhaling before ringing the doorbell. "Who is it?" a voice calls out.

"It's me," he replies.

The door swings wide open. "Clark, honey, I'm so happy to see you," Martha exclaims as she wraps her arms around him. "I've missed you," hugging him tight.

"I've missed you too, Mom," hugging her back.

She smiles up at him before slipping out of his arms. "Come on in," she says, briefly taking his hand to pull him into the apartment. "So what's new with you?" she asks while closing the door.

"Now what makes you think there's something new with me?" he asks as he sits down on the sofa and removes his jacket.

"Mother's intuition," she replies as she enters the kitchen. "Coffee?" holding up the half-full pot.

"No, thanks," he says as she puts it down and comes back into the living room. "You're looking good, Mom," giving her an admiring look as she sits next to him.

"Thank you, sweetie," giving him a loving look. "So how are you?" she asks while leaning back against the sofa cushions. "How's work? How's the farm? How's Chloe? How's Lois?"

"That's a lot of _hows_, Mom," he says in a teasing tone. "Seriously though, work is fine, the farm is doing well, Chloe has a new boyfriend. As for Lois, she's…well…Lois," he chuckles lightly.

"I know," Martha smiles at him. "Is she still trying to find out the identity of the Red-Blue Blur?"

"No, not _exactly_…"

She looks at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's one of the reasons why I came here tonight. Lois knows my secret."

"You _told_ her?" Martha's eyes widen with surprise. "When?"

"A few months ago," he replies. "Lois had been relentless in trying to find out the identity of the Red-Blue Blur ever since Jimmy's photograph was published. After a while, I just got tired of constantly lying to her all the time and making up all those lame excuses for why I was always disappearing so-"

"You don't need to explain, Clark. I know you didn't make this decision lightly," interrupting him.

"You're right. I didn't," he replies back. "Tess and I talked about it a lot and we both agreed that it was the right thing to do."

"Well I agree too," she says with a smile. "I've always known that Lois would be able to handle your secret. How did she take it by the way?"

"She took it pretty well. She punched me on the shoulder, then told me that as far as she was concerned I was still 'Smallville' and that I shouldn't expect any special treatment just because I have special abilities," he replies with laughter in his voice.

"That sounds like Lois all right," laughing along with him. "So how is Tess?" changing the subject.

"Tess is _just_ fine," Clark says with a big smile. "She's arranging a press conference for tomorrow morning as we speak."

"For what?" Martha asks.

"To introduce the new Editor-In-Chief of the _Daily_ _Planet_," he replies.

"Stern is _leaving_?" she asks.

"He's retiring," Clark replies back.

"So who's his replacement?"

"Perry White."

Her jaw drops slightly. "Perry _White_?"

"That was my initial reaction too when Tess first told me, but he does have the right qualifications for the job and he has a reputation for being tough yet fair."

"Tess has a good head on her shoulders so I would trust her judgment," Martha remarks.

"I agree," he says before noticing her wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Mom?" looking at her with concern.

"I'm just really _happy_ for you," she says while moving closer to him. "I've always wanted you to find a good woman that you could share your life with. Your _entire_ life if you know what I mean."

"It's all I ever wanted too, and I _do_ know what you mean," he replies with a smile. "You know, I'm really glad that you like her. I was a little worried that you wouldn't."

"Oh?" looking at him curiously. "Why not? Because she's a few years older than you?"

"Yeah," he admits.

"Now _that's_ silly," rolling her eyes slightly. "Age doesn't matter as long as you're compatible, Clark. I could see it when I first met her."

"You did?" cocking his head in a curious gesture.

"I did," she replies with a smile. "I also saw the way the two of you were looking at each other when you thought I wasn't looking. It was so beautiful to see. It was a relief I must say from…well…you know."

"It's _okay_, Mom," resting his hand on hers. "You can say her name. She was my first love after all. Everybody has one."

"I _know_, Clark. I had one before your father. He was my high school sweetheart."

"I remember you telling me about him when I was going through my last break-up with Lana," he replies. "Looking back, I realize that we weren't meant to be more than high school sweethearts. We let it drag out long after our relationships expiration date," a wistful expression on his face.

"I guess I was just afraid to be alone," he goes on as he leans back against the sofa cushions. "Anyway, I'm glad we finally had some closure and were able to part as friends when she came back a month ago to visit Chloe."

"I'm glad for you too," Martha replies. "But now you have a wonderful woman in your life," smiling back at him. "Don't _ever_ let her go."

"It's funny you say that because that's the other reason why I'm here. About not letting her go."

"Oh?" looking at him curiously for a moment before her eyes widen. "Are you trying to tell me that-?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm going to ask Tess to marry me."

"I knew it! I just knew it!" throwing her arms around him. "When?" she asks after letting him go.

"I was thinking maybe tonight if there's a right moment, but I wanted you to be the first to know," he replies while digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out a black velvet box.

She lifts the lid and gazes at the perfect one-carat diamond ring nestled in white satin lining. "It's _beautiful_, Clark. Did you make it yourself?"

"No," taking the box back. "I thought about it, but decided instead to pick out one especially for her and buy it with my own money. Do you think she'll like it?" he asks as he returns it to his jacket pocket.

"She'll _love_ it," she reassures him.

"I hope so," getting up from the couch and walking over to stare out the living room window.

She gets up and joins him at the window. "Clark?" putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He doesn't answer her right away. "There's just one thing…" his voice trailing off.

"What is it, Clark?"

He turns his head and looks down at her. "I don't know how to tell her that I may not be able to have kids."

She takes a brief pause to think about what he just said. "Why don't you go to the fortress and talk to Jor-El? Then you'll know for sure."

"_Ask_ Jor-El?" looking at her with a quizzical expression.

"How else are you going to find out?" she counters back.

"I don't know about that," looking out the window again.

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm afraid. What if he tells me that it's not possible?"

"Does Tess want kids?"

"We haven't talked about it, but you should see how she acts when she's around them. I don't doubt that she'll make a wonderful mother someday. I can even picture a little girl with Tess' curly red hair and my blue eyes," a pensive smile on his face. "It sounds silly doesn't it."

"It's not silly at all," Martha replies. "I did the same thing when I first married your father, except with me it was a little girl with my red hair and a little boy with your fathers blonde hair," smiling wistfully at the memory before giving herself a mental shake. "Clark, you don't need me to tell you what to do because you already know…in here," pressing her hand against his chest.

He nods his head. "You're right. You're right. I know you're right," turning to wrap his arms around her. "Thanks, Mom," giving her a gentle squeeze and a peck on the cheek before letting her go.

"I should get back. I need to finish up a term paper for one of my journalism classes before my date with Tess," he says as he grabs his jacket from the couch and puts it on.

"I'm really proud of you for going back to school, Clark," she says as she walks him to the door. "What made you decide to finally do it?" she asks as she opens the door.

"A lot of encouragement from my friends," he replies with a smile. "I'll call you when I've asked her," giving her a hug.

"You do that," giving him a kiss before pulling away.

"I'll see you soon," waving to her.

"Oh, and Clark?"

He turns around. "Yes, Mom?"

"Nice glasses by the way."

"Thanks," pushing the frame back up on the bridge of his nose. "It was Tess' idea. I don't know though. Do you think they make me look _nerdy_?"

"_Not_ at all," she replies with a smile. "I remember Lois telling me once about preferring a nerd with glasses any day of the week."

"That's funny because the guy she's dating is _far_ from being a nerd."

"She's dating Oliver again?" arching a brow.

"Yep. How did you know? Mother's intuition again?"

"_Maaybee_," winking at him.

He chuckles lightly. "Now I _really_ have to go. I'll see you soon," waving at her again before heading back down the hallway.

She goes back inside and closes the door, locking it before heading back to her bedroom. She sits down on the bed and picks up the picture of Jonathan that she keeps on her bedside table.

"Our son is getting married," lightly tracing his image with her finger. "I hope he's as happy in his marriage as I was with you," pressing her lips against the picture…

**A couple hours later…**

"So did you finally finish your paper?" Tess asks as she pours herself another cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table.

"I just emailed it to the professor," he replies with a smile as he closes his laptop. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night. Your wish is _my_ command," he says in a suggestive tone.

"Lucky me," she says with a snort as she takes a sip of her coffee, smiling inwardly at the annoyed look that appears on his face.

"I just _love_ how enthusiastic you are," he replies dryly as he gets up from his chair and stands behind her. "I think it's time for another attitude adjustment," whispering throatily in her ear as his hands come around her waist, pulling her to her feet.

"Another one?" turning around to face him with a quirked brow as she sets her coffee cup down on the table.

"That's right," a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he lifts her up off the floor and carries her into the living room, setting her down next to the sofa.

"What are you gonna do to me _this_ time?" a lilt in her voice as he super-speeds her clothes off.

"Something you've wanted me to do to you ever since we became intimate," he replies as he removes his own clothes.

"And you think _that_ will change my attitude?" she asks as the boxers drop to the floor.

"I _know_ it will," a confident smirk on his face as he kicks them off his feet. "Now turn around and bend over for me," indicating the sofa.

"Make me," she replies with a lift of her chin with arms folded across her chest.

"_Al-right_," spinning her around and bending her over the armrest before she could even blink.

She looks over her shoulder at him. "That's cheating!" pretending to be mad at him but secretly turned on by his boldness.

"You _love_ it when I use my abilities to pleasure you," he drawls in a sexy tone as he pushes his index finger inside her slick, wet pussy. "I know you love this too," thrusting it hard inside her while his other hand rubs her clit.

"Ahhh," she cries out while gripping the sofa cushions as he adds one more finger, then another. "Give me more," moaning even louder as his fingers hit her most sensitive spot.

"I'm already using my super-speed," he responds back. "Do you want something else?" lowering his lips to her ear.

"Yes!" she answers back.

"Tell me what you want," continuing to whisper as his fingers continue pleasuring her pussy.

"You _know_ what I want. What I've wanted for months now," she gasps out between each thrust of his fingers.

"I want you to say it."

"I want you to f*ck me," she cries out.

"Tell me _where_ you want me to f*ck you," he orders her in a stern voice.

"My ass. I want you to f*ck me in my ass."

"Now was that so hard?" he smirks as his lips make their way across her shoulders as he removes his fingers, lightly using her wetness as lubricant to rub it in and around her entrance.

"I'll use my fingers first to prepare you because it might burn a little," he says and starts to slowly press one of them into her. He's surprised when her hand reaches around to pull his finger out. "What _are_ you doing?" a confused expression on his face.

She turns her head and looks up at him. "Forget about your fingers."

"What?" looking at her in shock. "Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure," she replies. "I've waited _long_ enough for you to come around. Now tap my ass already," wiggling it enticingly at him.

He couldn't help staring at the luscious ass in front of him, unconsciously licking his lips as he did so.

"Alright. _You_ asked for it," firmly grabbing her by the waist and positioning himself between her ass cheeks. "Like this?" pressing forward.

Her eyes squeeze tight from the burn of his hardened length stretching her, but it doesn't take long before the pain turns to pleasure. "Oh, _yes_!" she cries out, throwing her head back as he moves in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

"You…feel…so…f*cking…_amazing_," his eyes closing from the pleasure of her inner muscles squeezing his cock.

She uses her hips to push back against him at the same time he's pushing forward. "Harder," she whispers as he continues his slow penetrations.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he gasps out as he starts pounding her ass harder and harder with each subsequent thrust. Her back arches and her eyes roll back in her head as one of the most intense orgasms she's ever had rips through her, causing her to collapse onto the sofa.

He doesn't let up until he finally explodes inside her, collapsing on top of her. "Oh, wow," he mutters softly in her ear as they remain as they are until they could catch their breaths. He slowly pulls out of her and stands up before helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks as she turns around to face him.

"I…I…can't believe…wow…" looking into his eyes.

He looks at her lovingly as he picks her up and carries her upstairs to the bathroom, setting her down before turning on the warm water. "I thought a good soak might help the soreness a little," adding lilac scented oil to the water as well as putting on some soft music.

"That's so sweet of you," giving him a soft kiss on the lips before stepping into the tub and slowly sinking down. "Mmm," closing her eyes and laying her head back on the bath pillow that he placed at the end of the tub.

She opens them back again when she hears the door open. "You're not joining me?"

"I just heard a cry for help and-"

"Go, go," waving him off. "I'll be here when you get back."

He winks at her before super-speeding away, her hair blowing around her head. _I'll never get used to that, _chuckling lightly as she closes her eyes again and listens to the soothing music…

**An hour later…**

Clark arrives back at the farm and spots Tess reading on the porch swing. "I thought you'd be in bed," he remarks as he climbs the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep," she says as he sits down next to her and sets a bag down on the porch. "So did anything serious happen?"

"I stopped several robberies, a mugging in Suicide Slums, and put out a fire near the _Daily_ _Planet_ building," he replies.

"Sounds like you had a busy night," she says, finally noticing the bag. "What's in that?" indicating the bag.

"Something I bought especially for you," smiling as he extracts a wrapped box out of the bag and hands it to her.

She looks curiously at the rectangular box and lightly shakes it. "Hmm," a thoughtful look on her face. "Candy?" looking over at him.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he says coyly.

"Alright," carefully tearing off the wrapping paper, her eyes widening as she reads the name printed on the box. "You remembered," looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"I never forgot the story you told me," reaching out to lightly caress her cheek with his fingers. "It was my hope to turn a negative memory into a positive one."

"You are the sweetest man _ever_," she says in a voice full of emotion as she leans forward to kiss his lips. "I love you _sooo_ much."

He can't help smiling back at her. "That's not the only box."

"Oh?" looking at him curiously.

"I bought an entire carton of them."

"You did?" looking at him all excitedly.

"I've already put the majority of them in the freezer at the mansion and a few here," still smiling at her.

She sets the box down and stands up. "Come on," grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "You are about to get _sooo_ lucky."

"I'm already lucky," giving her another kiss. "There's one more thing before we go inside. Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Alright," sitting down next to him. "What's going on?"

He hands her the box of cookies. "Can you open this _now_?"

"Now?"

"_Now_," nodding his head.

"Alright," not understanding why he was so insistent about it but complies with his request. She reaches inside expecting to pull out a bag of cookies, but instead her fingers pull out something completely different.

She stares in shock at the little black velvet box in her hand, then with trembling fingers lifts the lid. "Oh, _my_," clasping her hand over her mouth as she stares at the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

She looks up and sees Clark getting down on one knee. He takes the box from her and removes the ring, holding it out in front of her and taking her hand in his free one.

"Lutessa Lena Mercer, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Chapter 18: The Finale

**CHAPTER 18: THE FINALE**

Tess' eyes dart back and forth between the ring and Clark's face. "I don't know what to say," she finally replies.

"I was hoping the answer would be fairly obvious," he lightly quips.

"Clark," struggling to find the words. "It's just that I wasn't expecting a proposal and…"

He gets up and sits next to her on the swing while still holding her hand. "Tess," he begins. "I'll understand if you need a little time to think about it. I know it's a big step for both of us, but I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"It's just that marriage wasn't in my original plan for how I was going to live my life," she replies.

"And now?"

"I don't know," her hand reaching out to touch his cheek. "I just need some time to think about it."

"Alright," he nods while closing the small box and slipping it into his pocket. "I'll give you as much time as you need," leaning forward to press his lips lightly against hers.

As he pulls away she notices a far-away look in his eyes. "Go," she says as he stands up.

He looks over at her for a moment before taking the box back out. "I don't wanna lose it," handing it to her before super-speeding away.

She opens it and takes out the ring. _It __is__ beautiful, _admiring the ring again before returning it to the box and pushing the lid down, sighing as she gets up from the swing and enters the house.

**The next morning…**

Lois was talking to Chloe on the phone when she spotted Clark walking towards their adjoining desks. "I have to go," she tells her when she notices the dejected expression on his face as he sits down at his desk.

"What gives, Smallville?" she asks as she hangs up the receiver.

He sighs heavily while leaning back in his chair. "Last night I asked Tess to marry me."

Her jaw drops. "Wow," she finally replies after a long moment. "I certainly didn't see that one coming. It wasn't even a blip on the radar," she quips as she comes around the desk. "So based on the expression that's currently on your face, am I to assume that she said _no_?" coming around the desk.

"Well..."

"Well…what?" she asks while sitting down on his desk and crossing her legs.

"What she said was that she needed some time to think about it," he replies. "I told her I'd give her all the time she needs but…"

"But yet you're still disappointed that she didn't give you an immediate answer."

"Yeah," nodding his head.

She reaches out to rest her hand on his shoulder. "I may not be an expert on the minefield that we call _romance_, but I think you're on the right track. Just give her all the time that she needs. I'm sure that she'll give you the answer you're hoping for," smiling down at him before hopping off the desk. "Now cheer up or else I'll have Oliver give you one of his _Man to Boy Scout_ talks," flashing him a tiny wink.

"Aye aye…_Sailor_," returning her wink as she sits back down. "Thanks, Lois," smiling at her while turning on his computer.

"Anytime, Smallville," flashing him a wink before resuming her typing.

**A few days later…**

Tess was standing at one of the windows in her office when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asks without turning around.

"It's me," Clark calls out.

"Come in," she replies.

He opens the door and steps inside. "I heard you returned from your trip to Atlanta," he remarks as he closes the door. "How did the meetings go?" he asks as she turns to face him.

"It was touch and go for the first couple days, but they finally came around," she replies as he stands in front of the desk.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replies.

He couldn't help noticing the ring box she held in her hand. "You know, it's been about a week since…"

"…since you proposed," she interrupts. "I know."

"So you've made a decision?"

She nods her head then walks over to him. "I wish I could say _yes_, but I can't," she says while holding the box out towards him.

He stares back at her with a dumbfounded expression as he takes the box. "I don't understand. Why can't you say _yes_?"

"I just can't," she says again.

"That's _not_ good enough," he replies back. "There has to be a reason. Did I do something wrong? Did I _not_ do something?" his fingers lightly grabbing her upper arm.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Clark."

"Maybe I didn't propose in the right way?" he asks next.

"No," shaking her head. "It was the _perfect_ proposal."

"Then _please_ tell me," his voice starting to crack a little.

"I can't," shaking her head sadly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Clark."

He lets go of her arms and takes a few steps back. "Well then," he says in a cool tone as he slips the ring into his jacket pocket before walking over to the door. "I guess it's over," pausing in the doorway before turning around. "You're gonna regret this decision. I hope you know that."

_I already do, _her eyes glistening as he closes the door behind him, not seeing the tears in his own eyes as he walks away...

**A week later…**

Chloe parks her car in the driveway and starts to head towards the front door when a faint thumping sound coming from the barn causes her to change direction. "Clark?" she calls out as she enters the barn, the sound becoming louder as she reaches the staircase leading up to the loft. "Clark?" she calls out again as she climbs the stairs until she reaches the top.

Clark was sitting on the floor with a rubber ball in his hand. He threw it against the wall in front of him, then caught it. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you'd be up here in 'moping' mode," she remarks while taking a few steps towards him.

He ignores her, continuing to throw the ball and catching it. "So you're not gonna talk to me?"

"I don't feel like talking," he finally replies in a snippy tone as the ball hits the edge of the wall and bounces out of the loft.

She just sighs as she sits down on the floor next to him. "I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better," laying her hand on his shoulder.

"The only thing that you could do to make me feel any better is telling me why she said _no_," abruptly getting up and walking over to the window.

"You're saying that you have no idea at all?" she asks as she walks over and stands next to him.

"Not a clue," taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Exactly what did she say?"

"That's just _it_, Chloe," turning to face her. "All she said was that she wished she could say _yes_ but she couldn't. I asked her if I had done something wrong or not done something but she said that wasn't it. I just don't get it," his fingers gripping the window sill. "Why, Chloe, why?" the pain evident in his eyes as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close.

"I don't know," she whispers softly as he lays his head on her shoulder. "Have you tried talking to her since then?"

"No," he replies. "The only times we've exchanged any words is during the daily staff meeting. Other than that, it's been strictly professional between us."

"Lois told me all about that," she remarks as they continue standing there. "She's worried about you. We're _all_ worried about you."

"I know that and I really appreciate how much you all care, but this isn't a problem that any of you can solve. I just have to accept the fact that Tess and I are over and move on with my life," suddenly pulling out of her arms. "The _Red-Blue Blur_ is needed," giving her a quick peck on the cheek before super-speeding away.

"We really need to come up with a better name than that," she yells out after him. _Maybe after I buy him a paperweight for his desk_, she chuckles lightly as she picks up the papers scattered all over the floor and sets them back down the desk, then exits the barn and heads back to her car…

**Luthor mansion**

Tess was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping her wine, a pensive expression on her face when the doors suddenly fly open. "What the…" staring up with surprise as Chloe enters the room.

"We're gonna have a chat, woman to woman," she declares, the doors swinging closed behind her.

"We have _nothing_ to talk about," continuing to sip her drink.

"I beg to differ," she replies as she pulls the drink out of Tess' hand and sets it down on the coffee table.

"I was drinking that," her eyes narrowing.

"You can finish it when I've had my say," Chloe declares as she sits down next to her. "So why did you say _no_ to Clark's proposal?"

"I have my reasons," she replies coolly. "Besides, it's none of your business," reaching for the glass.

Chloe pushed it just out of her reach. "Well they better be _damn_ good ones for breaking the heart of one of my best friends," a hint of anger in her tone. "Clark is the _best_ thing that ever happened to you, or _will_ happen to you, and you just upped and threw it all away."

Tess walks over to the window behind her desk. "It's…personal," she says at last, staring through the window pane.

_Is this déjà vu or what_, Chloe thought as she walked over to where Tess was standing. "So personal that you couldn't even tell Clark?" she asks while leaning against the wall.

Tess hesitates for a long moment before she spoke up again. "Do you remember the fundraiser that LuthorCorp held a couple months ago for St. Louise's Orphanage?"

"I remember. That's the orphanage your biological father left you at. What about it?"

"There was a little girl that was running around with some of the other kids and she tripped and fell. Clark immediately rushed over to her when she started crying. He was just so sweet and gentle with her that it made me realize what a good father he would be someday."

"I've always thought that," Chloe agrees.

"Anyway," Tess continues on. "It made me sad because…"

"Because…why?" Chloe asks in a soft tone.

"Because I'll never be able to give him a child," turning to Chloe with tears in her eyes.

Chloe stares at her incredulously. "Is _that_ the reason why you turned down his proposal? Because you think that he should be with someone who can?"

"Yes," nodding her head while wiping her eyes with a tissue.

_Why didn't you tell her? _she mentally berates Clark for not having confided in Tess about his own fears. "You need to tell Clark what you just told me," she replies. "He of all people would understand."

"What do you mean _he_ of all people?" tossing the wadded up tissue into the wastebasket. "You know something, don't you?" her eyes narrowing when Chloe doesn't immediately reply. "What is it?"

"Clark should be the one to tell you," Chloe replies before walking away.

"Chloe," Tess calls out before catching up to her in the opened doorway. "Do you really think Clark would understand?"

Chloe pauses briefly before answering. "Deep down, you know he will. Just talk to him. You'll find him in the loft," she adds before stepping into the outer hallway.

"Moping?"

"Yep," Chloe replies as she walks away but not before saying, "Good luck."

Tess stands there for a moment. _Chloe's right. She's __absolutely__ right, _she decides before immediately heading for her bedroom.

_I should change my clothes, _she decides as she throws open the closet doors, changing out of her business suit and into a pair of jeans and a white work shirt that Clark had left one night. _I hope this works, _she thought to herself as she changed her shoes before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

**Kent farm**

Clark went back up to the loft after finishing repairing one of the fences out in the pasture. He sat down on his desk chair and once again opened the box. _I guess I should return this, _sighing as he sets the opened box on the desk and stared at it. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the creaking of the stairs at first.

"Clark?"

He spins around at the sound of her voice. "What do _you_ want?" he asks as she enters the loft.

"I thought that maybe we could talk," she replied as she took a few steps towards him.

"About what exactly?" reaching behind him for the box. "This…perhaps?" pulling out the ring and holding it up.

"Yes," taking a couple more steps.

"I see," he replies nonchalantly as he returns the ring to the box and places it in the desk drawer.

"I should have been honest with you from the beginning," she tells him.

"You're right. You should have," he says coolly.

"I don't blame you for being upset…"

"_Upset?_" his voice raising an octave. "I asked you to marry me, Tess. That's not something I do every day," his chair rolling backwards as he stood up. "Not once did it ever occur to me that you would say _no_. At the very least, you could have given me a reason that made sense."

"That's why I came here tonight. To tell you why," she answered as she sat down on the couch.

_This should be good, _he thought to himself as he sat down a few feet away.

"This is not something that I've ever told anybody," she begins, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before she continues. "Remember when we were about to make love the first time and you were gonna leave to get some protection?"

"I remember," he said. "You said I didn't have to worry about it," looking at her curiously. "You know, I always wondered why you seemed sad about it but you never really wanted to talk about it."

"I _should_ have talked about it," her face clouding for a moment. "The reason why I said _no_ is because…"

"Because…why?" he asks in a soft tone as he moves a little closer.

"I can't have children."

Clark's jaw drops slightly at her admission. "You can't? Why?"

"Do you remember the Girl Scout story I told you about?"

"Of course I do," he replies. "The head mistress threw you down the stairs. You said you cracked a couple ribs and had some bruises and cuts."

"What I left out was that I had some internal injuries," she goes on. "My fallopian tubes were damaged. When I asked the doctor if they could be repaired surgically, he told me that it wasn't possible."

"Tess," he whispered softly as he pulled her close. "I wish you had told me this sooner."

"I said _no_ to your proposal because I felt you should be with someone who could give you what I can't," she replied softly as he continued rocking her in his arms, his fingers gently stroking her back.

"So _that's_ why you turned me down?" he asks.

"Yes," she answered.

"You are a silly minx," lightly chuckling.

She lifts her head and slips out of his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Tess," he sighs while sitting back against the couch cushions. "I should have told you this a long time ago but…"

"But…what?" she asks.

"I always had the fear that I wouldn't be able to father a child because I'm a…"

"Intergalactic traveler?"

He merely nods his head. "My physiology is different from that of a normal human being," he replies. "Just before I proposed to you, my mother suggested I talk to Jor-El about it so I did."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said it _was_ possible for me to impregnate a human woman."

She shakes her head while punching him on the shoulder. "Looks like I'm not the only silly minx around here."

They both share a laugh at that. "I still want to marry you, Tess."

"But what about having children…"

"When the time is right for us to have a baby, we could try in vitro fertilization first. If that doesn't work, then we could go the adoption route," he replied. "My parents were never able to have biological children of their own, but yet they were still blessed with a child," smiling at her. "I like to think I turned out pretty good," he winks before getting up and retrieving the ring from the drawer.

"So here's the deal," getting down on one knee in front of her and taking her hand. "I'm gonna ask you this question only _one_ more time. Will you marry me and be my wife?" holding the ring in his other hand.

She smiles back at him. "Yes."

"Well it's about time you said _yes_," grinning from ear to ear as he slips the ring on her finger and softly presses his lips to the back of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you," pushing him down on the rug in front of the couch and straddling his waist. "So how should we celebrate our engagement?" she asks while lowering her head.

"Mmm," a soft gasp escaping his lips as they kiss. "I think more of what we're doing right now would be a good start," his fingers threading through her hair.

"I agree," she replies as she sits up.

"Isn't that my shirt?" eying her curiously as she slowly begins to unbutton it. "I wondered what happened to it."

"You left it in my bedroom a couple weeks ago," she replies as the shirt falls open. "So do you like what you see?"

"I always do," admiring her full, erect breasts. "I'm especially _fascinated_ by your hard, rosy pink nipples," his eyes full of lust as he sits up and pulls down the zipper of her jeans. "No panties either?" he queries when he slips his hands inside to cup and squeeze her cheeks. "You are a bad, _bad_ girl," his voice an octave lower as he lowers his head, his mouth enveloping one of her nipples.

She throws her head back as he continues suckling at her breast, finally releasing it with a pop before paying equal attention to the other one. "Take me now!" she cries out as she feels her jeans becoming wet with her arousal.

"_Yes_, Miss Mercer, or should I say…Mrs. Kent?" he asks in a husky tone while flipping them around so that he was lying on top of her.

"That is _sooo_ hot," she replies as she pulls off his t-shirt and tosses it over her shoulder.

"Which one?" he asks coyly while lowering his zipper and freeing his hard cock from the confines of his jeans.

"Both of them," she answers back with a wink before casting her eyes downward and licking her lips at the sight of it, the head glistening with his pre-cum.

"Good answer," he replies with a smirk as he pulls her jeans just far enough down her body to enter her in one powerful thrust, his lips upon hers, their fingers intertwined as their hearts and bodies engage in the ancient dance of love…

**TO BE CONCLUDED WITH THE EPILOGUE…**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **I would _love_ to continue writing this story because there aren't really that many Cless stories out there, but it was time for this story to come to an end. I will be leaving Clark and Tess in a very, _very_ good place so don't you worry about them.

I also want to say thank you to everybody who's ever read and/or commented on this story. It always means a lot to me. :D

So now, without further ado, I present to you the Epilogue to _Fascination_.

**THE 'FASCINATION' EPILOGUE**

"I really love your mother," Tess tells Clark as they enter the Daily Planet elevator. "She's the mother I always wished for when I was a little girl."

"She feels the same way about you," he replies with a smile as the doors close. "You're like a daughter to her."

"That means a lot to me," she says as the elevator begins to rise. "I'm relieved that she took the news so well."

"I had no doubt about it," he replies. "I had a nice long visit with her before I proposed to you…the first time, that is," looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll never let me forget about that, _will_ you?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"_Never_," a smirk on his face as he pushes her up against the back wall. "Wanna make out?" lowering his voice an octave as his lips make their way from her cheek down to her neck.

"I'd love to but we still have to..." her eyes slowly fluttering shut as his hands move to her backside and gives them a firm squeeze.

"Have to…_what_?" his lips making their way up and lightly pressing against hers.

"I…uh…forgot," she whispers as the kissing continues.

**Less than thirty seconds later…**

"I swear you have more than two hands," she declares as she smooths her skirt down.

"Super speed is for more than just running," he replies in a husky tone as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors start to open but he presses one of the buttons and they close again. "So are you ready to do this?" turning to face her.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," she replies.

"I know it's a big step, but it needs to be done."

"I'm sure that everybody…well…_almost_ everybody will be shocked or at the very least _surprised_ to find out that we're engaged."

"I can't wait to see the expression on Cat's face when she hears the news," Clark laughs as the doors open again.

"Don't think I never noticed the lustful looks she sends your way," she remarks.

"She never had a chance with me, even _before_ we got together," he replies with a smile as they finally step out of the elevator. "Come on," holding his hand out. She smiles back and links her fingers with his.

Lois happens to look up from her computer and spots the two of them walking into the bullpen. _They got back together? That's great, _smiling to herself. Then she noticed that they were holding hands. _Since when do they show public displays of affection in the workplace? _

"Good morning," Clark says with a lilt in his voice as he and Tess come up to his and Lois' joint desks.

"Good morning," she replies, her eyes moving down to their clasped fingers before looking up at the obvious glow on both their faces. "I take it you're back together?" she asks with an arch of her brow.

"Forever and a day," he replies with a smile as Tess holds out her left hand.

Lois' eyes pop open at the sparkling ring on Tess' finger.

"_Son of a b!tch!_"she declares as she jumps out of her seat, her outburst causing the bullpen to come to a standstill. "That's _gorgeous_!" grabbing her hand to get a closer look. "This is at _least_ one carat," looking up at Clark. "You did good, Smallville," giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"He went to Jared's," Tess says with a smile.

"Well I am _sooo_ happy for both of you," giving each of them a hug.

"What's going on?"

They all look over as Jimmy walks over, his camera hanging around his neck.

"Yeah. What's going on?" asks Cat.

Clark just ignores her and turns to Tess. "You wanna do it?"

She nods and clears her throat. "I have an announcement to make, so I'll just come out with it," taking a cleansing breath before she continues. "Clark Kent and I are engaged to be married."

There was a collective gasp at the announcement. That's when Jimmy turns to Cat. "You owe me fifty bucks."

She glares at him before pulling out her wallet and extracting a few bills. "Here!" thrusting them at him and walking away in a huff.

"You _bet_ on us?" an incredulous expression on Clark's face.

"I knew it was just a matter of time," Jimmy grins back at him as he pockets the money. "I have an instinct for these things," he replies with a wink.

One by one, everybody else in the bullpen come over to extend their congratulations. The women _ooh_ and _ahh_ over the ring while the guys congratulate Clark and clasp him on the back. Finally Tess says, "Alright people. We have a paper to run," clapping her hands a few times before walking away.

"So does Mr. White know yet?" Lois asks as she sits down.

"We told him when we saw him in the parking garage," Clark replies as he logs into his computer.

"So have you set a date yet?" she asks next as she takes a sip out of her coffee mug.

"Not yet," he tells her as he starts typing. "We're not in a rush right now."

"That's smart," she replies. "After all, you have a lot on your plate right now, what with school and your extra-curricular 'activities,' she adds with a tiny wink.

"I know," he stops typing for a moment and looks up at her.

"So how much longer do you have to go?" she asks.

"I've only been back in school for about six months," doing some mental calculations in his head. "I won't be finished for another three years. So what about you? How long do you have?"

"I have less than two years to go and then I'm done," she replies.

"Good for you," he says as he goes back to what he was working on.

"Ditto," she replies as she picks up her phone.

Clark's phone rings a moment later. "Hi," a lilt in his tone. "Sure. I'll meet you there around one," listening for a little bit before he laughs. "I told you," still laughing. "I'll see you then. Love you," lowering his voice. "Bye," he says before hanging up.

"What was so funny?" Lois looks at him curiously as she also hangs up her phone.

"Just before we announced our engagement, I told Tess that I couldn't wait to see the expression on Cat's face when she heard the news," he replies. "She just told me that it was worth getting engaged just to see her reaction," laughing again.

"You _are_ a worry," Lois shakes her head.

"So how about you and Oliver? Well there be wedding bells any time soon?"

"No," she replies quickly. "We only recently got back together after a couple years apart. You know that."

"I know, but…"

"We're getting to know each other all over again. We're not in a hurry to get married," she says as she continues typing.

"But have you ever thought about it?" he asks.

She stops and leans back in her chair. "I'd be lying if I said I _never_ thought about," she admits. "Someday I could see myself walking down that aisle, but that _someday_ is not now."

"I can understand you not wanting to rush things," he says. "Marriage _is_ a huge step to take after all."

"_Exactly_," she agrees. "I only plan on getting married once in my life."

"Me too," he replies back with a smile before they both resume working on their respective articles.

**One year later…**

"It was a _beautiful_ ceremony," Tess whispers in Clark's ear as they watch the photographer take picture after picture of Oliver and Lois in their wedding finery.

"It was," sounding wistful.

She looks up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Liar," she says in a low tone so only he could hear her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" taking a brief pause before continuing. "I thought that we would be getting married before them."

"I know," she replies, her hand slipping into his.

"It's been over a year since we got engaged, Tess," turning to face her. "Don't you think it's time we set a date?"

She was about to answer when the photographer gestures to her. "That's my cue," starting to turn around.

He reaches out for her hand. "We're not done talking about this," fixing his gaze on her.

"I know," reaching up to lightly press her lips to his. "We'll talk about it later."

"Alright," nodding his head.

She smiles up at him before walking over to Lois and standing next to her in her purple halter-style dress.

"Tess looks beautiful."

Clark looks up to see Oliver already standing there. "You're a married man now," rolling his eyes.

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't still appreciate the female form," he replies with laughter. "You're a lucky man, Clark."

"So are you," Clark replies as the photographer takes pictures of Lois with Tess, Lucy, and Chloe. "Lois makes a beautiful bride."

"Watch it, Boy Scout. That's my wife you're talking about," Olive replies teasingly before his tone turns serious. "So when are the two of you getting married?"

"I honestly don't know," Clark replies with a sigh. "I just asked her about setting a date, but that's when you came over."

"Sorry about that," Oliver replies.

"It's okay," Clark says with a shrug. "It probably wasn't the best time to bring it up. So how about we talk about something else?" changing the subject.

"Sure," Oliver replies. "How about I tell you something that's sort of funny?"

"I could always use a laugh," Clark replies with a smile.

"Me too," says Jimmy as he walks over to them.

"Count me in," Ron says as he joins them. "Come on. Give us your best shot."

Oliver clears his throat first. "Until Tess showed up, I thought that Clark and Lois would end up together."

"I always thought that Clark and Lois had chemistry," Jimmy replies in a teasing tone.

"Maybe in a friendship capacity but not romantic," Ron interjects.

They all have a nice little chuckle before Oliver goes on. "Do you remember what I said when we first met?"

"I wish I didn't," Clark smirks as Oliver elbows him in the ribs, but not so hard as to hurt himself. "If I remember correctly, you said that if you lived under the same roof with a beautiful woman, you would mask your feelings with sarcasm too."

"That's right," Oliver chuckles. "I even came up with a nickname for the two of you."

"Oh?" quirking a brow. "What was it?"

"Clois," he replies with a serious expression.

"_Clois_?" Clark stares at him with slightly widened eyes before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"Don't you laugh at that," Oliver replies with a scowl. "Lois calls the two of you _Cless_."

"So what are you and Lois?" Clark asks after he stops laughing.

"Clollie," Oliver replies with a big grin before turning to Jimmy. "Lois also came up with one for you and Chloe. Do you want to know what it is?" quirking his brow.

"Let me guess…" pretending to think about it. "Chimmy?"

"Yeah," Oliver replies.

"I don't even know what ours would be," Ron replies with a shrug.

"That is a hard one," Clark remarks. "What about…Rucy?"

Ron scrunches up his face. "I don't like that."

"Is that the _best_ you could do?" Oliver says with a roll of his eyes.

"Well then, _you_ come up with something," Clark challenges him.

"I will," he replies with a determined lift of his chin. "I just need some time to think about it."

"So I suppose if Lana and I had ended up together, then we would have been…_Clana_?" Clark asks.

"That's right," says Oliver.

Clark chuckles at the thought. "I love the sound of _Cless_ better than _Clana_. It's funny that I never thought I would ever think that."

"Think what?" Tess asks as she walks over to where they were standing.

"It's not important," he says while giving her a peck on the cheek. "So are we done yet?"

"Not yet," she replies. "It's time for you guys to get in front of the camera."

"That's right," Lois replies as she comes up to Oliver. "Now hurry up so we can get to the reception. I'm dying for some wedding cake, so chop chop," clapping her hands.

"Yes, dear," he replies with an exaggerated roll of his eyes as they walk away, leaving Tess and Lois alone.

"So the ceremony went off without a hitch, thank goodness," Lois breathes a sigh of relief as they wait for the photographer to finish taking the pictures of Oliver and his groomsmen. "So don't you think it's time that you and Clark get married already?"

Tess is a bit taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "We're not in a rush to get married," she says in a nervous tone.

"Hah!" Lois snorts. "You can lie to yourself but not to _me_. Don't think I didn't notice the sad puppy dog look on Clark's face just before I came over."

Chloe and Lucy come over before Tess could answer. "So is this a private conversation or can we join in?" Chloe asks with a smile.

"I was just asking Tess when she and Clark were getting married," Lois tells her.

"I've been wondering the same thing," says Lucy as she walks up to them.

"Well whenever it is, I hope it's not one year from now," Chloe remarks with a coy smile.

The other three stare at her with eyes wide open. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yep," Chloe replies with a huge smile. "Jimmy and I are getting married."

Both Lois and Lucy squeal with delight and throw their arms around Chloe while Tess just stands there in shock. "We're _sooo_ happy for you," Lucy tells her after they let go. "So where's the ring?" eyeing Chloe's bare finger.

"Yeah. Where is it?" Lois asks with a furrowing of her brows and her hands on her hips.

"We're going ring shopping tomorrow," she replies with a smile.

"Make sure he takes you to _Jared's_," Lois tells her. "That's where Oliver got my ring."

"Clark too," Tess chimes in. "So I didn't know that you and Jimmy had even gotten back together," turning to Chloe. "Didn't the two of you agree a long time ago that you were better off as friends?"

"I know we did, but it wasn't the right time for us back then."

"And now?"

"It's like the song says," Chloe begins. "Love is lovelier the second time around," smiling as Jimmy comes up to her, his arm snaking around her waist. "Hey, bright eyes," pressing his lips against her neck. "The photographer wants all of us now."

"Let's go," Lois replies with a smile as she walks away, the rest of them following close behind…

**Another year later…**

Clark watches Tess with fascination as she proceeds to devour every single bite of her dinner. "I could go for some of that wedding cake," eyeing the three tier cake covered in white butter cream frosting. "Do you have any idea what kind it is?" licking her lips.

"Chloe told me that Jimmy wanted chocolate and she wanted vanilla, so they compromised and combined the two," he chuckles lightly. "So you must be feeling better."

"I am," she says while taking a sip out of her water glass. "Remind me to _never_ go to that restaurant again."

"I will," he says while taking a sip of champagne. "This is really good," he declares as he finishes his glass off.

She smiles back as she starts to take a sip, then turns her head and tries to discretely spit it back into the glass. She sets the glass down and looks up to see Clark staring at her. "That's how the French drink it," she quickly replies as she dabs her mouth with a napkin. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I think we need to talk," he says while leading her out of the hall. "What's going on with you?" he asks when they're alone on the outside terrace.

"What makes you think that something's going on with me?" she asks while sitting down on one of the stone benches.

"You had an upset stomach _before_ we ate at that restaurant."

"That's not true…" shaking her head.

"Liar," echoing her earlier words. "The Tess I know loves her wine, _especially_ champagne."

"So I didn't feel like drinking any. What's the big deal?" she counters.

"And that 'French' thing?" using his fingers as air quotes. "I've been to France and I've _never_ seen anybody there drink it like that. So I'm gonna ask you again. What's going on with you?" sitting down next to her.

"I still can't believe it's true," she mumbles under her breath.

"Believe what's true?" a worried look appearing on his face. "Tell me," he says in a soft voice while taking her hands in his.

"I didn't want to tell you here," she begins. "I was going to wait until tonight when we were alone."

"I can't wait until then. You have to tell me _now_," he insists.

"Alright," turning to face him. "I'm pregnant."

His jaw drops. "You're…what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"But I thought you couldn't have children because your fallopian tubes were damaged," looking confused.

"Emil performed an ultra-sound and they were fine. There are no signs that they were ever damaged to begin with."

"I just don't understand how that could have happened. Did he give you any possible explanation for it?"

She abruptly gets up and heads over to the balcony railing. "He did," not turning around.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. Tell me," his hand resting on hers on the railing.

"Remember the story you told me about switching bodies with my 'father' while you were in your senior year of high school?"

"I remember. What about it?"

"Remember you said that he had a terminal liver disease, but that it was gone after you switched back?"

"Of course I do," not understand her line of questioning.

"You had the theory that there was something inside your body that had the capacity for healing and that's why he was cured."

"I remember saying that, but what does that have to do with-" his eyes widening at the implication. "Are you saying that I somehow healed you?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"But I still don't understand how I could have done it," furrowing his brows.

"Emil has a theory about that too."

"Oh?" looking curiously at her.

She leans forward to whisper in his ear. "He thinks that when we're making love and you…uh…that maybe…well…" a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? That I have super-sperm or something?" looking back at her in disbelief.

"I always knew you were a superman," flashing him a wink. "Seriously though, how do you feel about my being pregnant?"

"How do I _feel_?" wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the floor. "_Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me_," he sings to her.

"Ugh," she groans. "I can't _stand_ that song, ever since I heard it in the first _Look who's talking_ movie."

"Alright, so you don't like it. How about this one: _We're having a baby. My baby and me_…"

"Now you're quoting _I love Lucy_?" rolling her eyes.

"You don't like _I love Lucy_? Now that's blasphemous," shaking his head with a sigh as he sets her back down.

"I don't have anything against it. I just never really cared for it. Not everyone does," she shrugs as she sits back down on the bench.

"So you don't like _I love Lucy_ but yet you like _Friends_?" he asks as he joins her.

"What makes you think I like _Friends? _Have you ever seen me watching it?"

"No…" he admits. "You quoting what Rachel said about how the French drink their champagne before she revealed she was pregnant tells me that you do."

"Fine. You caught me in a lie. Are you proud of yourself?" her eyes narrowing.

"I am," he grins as he pulls her close. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Married?"

"Yes, married," he replies. "First Lois and Oliver get married, now Chloe and Jimmy. We were engaged before any of them. Why don't you want to set a date? Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not," cupping his face with her hands.

"So why don't we just do it this weekend?" he asks.

"You mean elope?" a thoughtful look on her face. "I like the sound of that, but what about your mother? Don't you think she'll want to be there to see her only son get married?"

"Of course she'll be there."

"What about Lois? Chloe? All your friends? Don't' you think they'll want to be there too?"

"You're right. You're right. I know you're right," he replies with a sigh.

They sit there for a minute or two before she breaks the silence. "How about we get married next month? That way, everybody we love will be there."

"Really?" looking at her hopefully.

"Really," she replies before kissing him full on the mouth. They pull apart and gaze into each other's eyes until the song currently playing comes to an end and the intro to the next one begins.

_It was fascination, I know.  
And it might have ended right then, at the start.  
_

He stands up. "Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to," standing up and allowing him to pull her into his arms. "Don't you want to go inside?" she asks as they begin to dance.

"No," shaking his head emphatically. "I want you all to myself," gazing into her eyes.

_Just a passing glance, just a brief romance.  
And I might have gone on my way empty hearted..._

"So do you wanna know the first thing I noticed about you when we met?"

She looks at him curiously. "What?" she asks while they continue dancing under the moonlit sky.

_It was fascination, I know.  
Seeing you alone with the moonlight above._

"Your eyes."

"My eyes? Why my eyes?" she asks.

"I can't really explain it," he shrugs. "For some reason they just…_fascinated_ me," smiling down at her. "What about you?"

"I think for me it was your smile, although your eyes come in a very _close_ second," gazing up at him. "When you smile, it just does all kinds of _wonderful_ things to me."

"Oh?" quirking a brow. "What kind of things?"

"You know _exactly_ what kind of things," her hand moving to his backside.

"Oh… _that_ kind of thing," his eyes twinkling with mischief as her hand gives it a firm squeeze. "So what are my chances of making some of those _wonderful_ things happen tonight?"

"I think your chances are about 99 and 44/100% likely to happen," she says teasingly.

"Leave it to you to bring up an Ivory soap reference during a romantic dance," an amused grin on his face before his eyes begin to twinkle.

"I know that look," her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What look?" feigning innocence.

"That's the look you get when you're planning to do something naughty," she gently accuses him.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight to find out," he whispers in her ear before drawing her head down on his shoulder. "I still can't believe that we're gonna have a baby."

"I know," she replies. "So do you have a preference?"

"Preference?"

She lifts her head. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "I would be happy if it was a boy, but I would be just as happy if it was a girl," he finally replies. "I just want them to be healthy."

"You always know the absolutely _right_ thing to say," she says softly just before their lips press together in a gentle kiss.

_Then I touch your hand and next moment I kiss you,  
Fascination turned…to…love…_

**THE END**


End file.
